The Silence of His Love
by zoeluzianne
Summary: Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy after an attack leaves him rendering speechless. Literally. Kurt cannot speak and one Blaine Anderson is there to be a helpful and supportive friend. But what happens when both secretly want to be more?
1. Teenage Dream

**The Silence of His Love**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt entered the large oak doors of Dalton Academy on his first day at the school. He was welcomed by a large crowd of boys who all seemed to be heading in the same direction through the wide halls. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he had to go to the main office which was in the other direction, but his curiosity overpowered him. Kurt flowed into the crowd, letting them carry him to where ever they were going. He looked around and took in the marble structures and fine paintings. The whole school seemed to smell like old books and musky cologne.

He straightened his striped uniform tie for about the hundredth time that day. Honestly, he was nervous. He didn't know anybody at this school; he left everyone back at McKinley.

No.

He couldn't think about McKinley; it brought back too many unpleasant memories.

Thinking of them, Kurt's hand flew to his neck, massaging lightly. Realizing what he was doing, the hand dropped lazily to his side. Kurt looked around, wondering if anyone saw the strange action.

Karofsky hadn't meant to damage Kurt like this, but he had.

Images flooded into his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tucked his chin to his chest.

Kurt had been putting his books away when Karofsky slammed him into his locker.

"'Sup, homo?" He had said, blowing him a mock kiss.

Kurt stared, frozen, thinking about how Karofsky had really kissed him only a few days ago. He couldn't take it. He couldn't let someone control his life out of fear.

He chased Karofsky, just as he had before Karofsky had kissed him.

"Hey!" He hollered as he grabbed the jock's shoulder and whipped him around. Several people in the hall looked over at the two.

"I am sick of you!" Kurt spat. Karofsky raised an eyebrow. "I am sick of you tormenting me just because you are afraid!" He didn't know exactly where this was all coming from, but he couldn't stop now.

"Kurt-" Karofsky warned.

"You are just afraid someone will find out! You're afraid because I know! Sometimes I think I should just spill it so you will stop torturing me!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and was looking at them.

Karofsky looked at him hard, fear obviously wide in his eyes. "Shut up!" the bully shouted.

"I can't help it that you're gay, David! But do not drag me into your problems!"

Everything seemed to stop. The words lingered in the air. No student said a word, everyone was in shock. Kurt hadn't even realized what he said; his hand flew to his mouth. Karofsky's fear was instantaneously replaced by anger.

He lunged towards Kurt.

Karofsky tackled him down to the floor with all his strength he had learned from football. Karofsky threw punch after punch into Kurt's delicate neck. Kurt couldn't breathe and struggled to let any air in through his nose, but all he could feel was the immense pain growing after every hit. After punching Kurt for nearly a minute, the Neanderthal's meaty hands grabbed around the injured neck and squeezed. He squeezed all his anger and fear away. Now Kurt couldn't breathe at all. He felt his face turning bright red. His eyelids slowly started closing. Karofsky's death grip on Kurt's neck loosened just slightly and he took the biggest gulp of air he could in his situation.

Nothing had ever hurt him more.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Finn and Mike desperately trying to pull Karofsky off of him.

Kurt woke up in the hospital.

Karofsky damaged his vocal cords with all the punching, the doctors had said, and ruined all chances of them ever being able to be fixed or replaced when he strangled him. Kurt could no longer speak. He couldn't sing. He couldn't do what he loved.

He quit glee club and isolated himself from all his old friends. He and Mercedes were still friendly, though. When they saw each other in the halls, they would smile or give a small wave. Their lockers were still right next to each other, so he always saw her between classes.

Hardly anyone else noticed him. The jocks didn't touch him anymore, but Kurt still received hateful glares from some. Once in a while he would gain looks of pity from a random student. He hated that.

Finn was the only one he would ever try to communicate with. When the two families were together, Kurt would take out his notepad and pen and write to Finn. Finn was okay with it; he answered all his questions and still joked with him. Kurt never smiled outside his home, and he usually kept his head hung low.

His father and Finn's mother got married and it was wonderful. Kurt stared longingly at the glee club as they performed their number. He so wanted to jump up and sing with them… but he couldn't, and he never would be able to again.

"Kurt," Burt said as he approached his son the day after the wedding, a month after the incident.

Kurt turned around and slowly raised his eyebrow.

"I found this really amazing school. I want you to transfer there, where you can stay safe. Just to make sure nothing like this" he gestured to his son's throat "will happen again."

Kurt wanted to tell his father that no one paid him any attention anymore, nor would anyone dare touch him. But he couldn't so instead he grabbed the brochure Burt was extending out to him. 'Dalton Academy' it read in bold red letters. He flipped it open and the first thing he saw was a marked bullet reading 'zero-tolerance bullying policy'. He looked up at his father and blinked once.

"Finn told me about how you act at school. He says you always look scared. Like you're always looking over your shoulder," Burt explained.

Kurt looked down at his shoes. It was true. Every shout down the hall made him jump. Every touch made him flinch. He would never feel safe at that school again- even though Karofsky was expelled.

Now here he was, in this safe haven, being guided into a large common room. Boys in uniform were pushing aside big leather couches, clearing out the center of the room. The crowd spread out around and Kurt found himself standing front and center, right in front of the doorway. That was when he noticed the group of about twenty boys huddled in the middle of the cleared floor. Kurt took one step back, getting prepared for whatever he was about to watch.

In the next second, the group of twenty started harmonizing. Kurt had read there was also a glee club here called The Warblers. This must be them, he thought. Then a shorter boy with curly black hair stepped out of the circle and stole the lead vocals.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on," he sang, his voice floating around the room.

He was absolutely beautiful, Kurt decided. His hazel eyes sparkled as he danced around. He smiled radiantly as he sang. And his voice was the most stunning thing Kurt had ever heard.

He was automatically jealous.

At one point in the song, the boy's hazel eyes locked on Kurt's blue. It was only for a moment, but Kurt's heart swelled and he smiled.

Really smiled.

The boy's grin grew a little wider, too. Then he looked away, and just like that the high was over. The song ended and everyone applauded widely, including Kurt.

Kurt and the boy locked eyes once more before another student stood between them. Kurt's chest shuttered a little. No one had really made him feel like that before. Except last year when he was in love with his stepbrother.

Kurt wanted to approach him so badly. He wanted to tell him how amazing he sounded, find out his name, and learn more about him, anything he could possibly know.

But he couldn't.

Kurt's hand flew to his neck again. He rubbed it a little, and strained all the muscles in his throat. He opened his mouth a little, willing for a word to come out- any word at all. Nothing did. Instead, a slightly strangled noise was made that sounded like a moan mixed with a cry.

It felt horrible.

Kurt ducked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt left the main office of the school. He had gone to find out where his locker was and his combination. This task had been proven difficult, being the secretary didn't know about his situation. He had to take out his notepad and write everything out for her. She looked at him confused, thinking he was just shy.<p>

That's what most people thought of him. That he was shy or he was sick.

He found his locker and emptied some extra books and notebooks he wouldn't need until later from his bag. He looked at his schedule; he had French now. He grabbed his needed materials and sped down the hall. He admired how fancy the school's decorations were, a lot classier than McKinley.

He rubbed his neck.

He found the room and pushed the door open. The teacher and all twenty-five student's eyes focused on him. It took him a little by surprise. He held up the pass the lady in the main office had given him. The teacher, a skinny man of around fifty, looked satisfied. Still, every student looked confused.

"You must be Mr. Hummel," the man said with a crisp, welcoming voice. "I am Monsieur Bramsey. Everyone, please welcome our new student, Kurt."

A series of 'bonjours was said throughout the class.

"Please, you can sit over here," Bramsey said, directing Kurt to a desk in the back of one of the five rows.

When Monsieur Bramsey made his way back to the front of the room, most every student's eyes turned away from Kurt. Kurt himself looked at his teacher until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around and saw the boy from the earlier performance; the one with such beautiful eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to look away first. Kurt felt himself start to blush so he looked down at his pencil. He still felt the pair of eyes resting on him.

A sharp bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone stood up and grabbed their bag. Kurt pulled out his schedule and checked which class he had next.

"Kurt, right?"

Kurt looked up from the paper and saw the beautiful boy standing in front of him. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. He nodded.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said, reaching out a hand. They shook hands, Kurt's own slightly electrified by the touch. "I saw you in the senior commons earlier today. I knew I hadn't recognized you!"

Kurt licked his dry lips a little then gave a small nod.

"So did you like the performance?" Blaine asked eagerly, following Kurt out the doorway.

Kurt looked at Blaine and took in a sharp breath of air. This was going to be difficult, he thought. Kurt gave a wide smile and nodded.

"What's wrong, can't you speak?" Blaine joked.

Kurt's face fell. He looked straight into Blaine's eyes. He shook his head 'no'.

"Oh," Blaine said, suddenly looking very embarrassed. "Uh, I'm sorry."

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder reassuringly. He quickly took it back and looked around. A move like that at McKinley and a string of slurs would follow immediately. No one paid any attention here; no one seemed to care.

"I was just going to ask if I could help you get to your next class," Blaine said, trying to change the topic.

He knew where his next class was. He took a tour of the school a few days ago for that very reason. Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded anyway. Blaine smiled brightly at him. Kurt showed Blaine the slip of paper.

"Room 115," Blaine said when he looked at it. "That'll be upstairs in the first hallway to your left. That's the same hall I'm going to now, so I can show you where."

Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs and really took in his face. His nose was round and low. His lips were light pink and perfectly shaped. Some slight stubble was forming around his chiseled jaw. His eyelashes were long and dark. His honey hazel eyes seemed to change color as they went toward his pupil. His hair looked slightly wavy, but was masked by a shell of hair gel.

"Here it is," Blaine said as they stopped at room 115.

Kurt looked at Blaine and mouthed 'thank you'.

Blaine's facial expression seemed to warm.

"No problem. I'll see you around!"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked desperately around the crowed cafeteria. He was about to settle for sitting alone when Blaine came up behind him with two other boys.<p>

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and smiled at the shorter boy.

"Wes, David, this is Kurt, the new student I told you about," Blaine said, looking over at his two friends. Both Wes and David understood.

"Ah. Yes. Hello, Kurt. My name's Wes," the Asian boy said, reaching out a hand.

Kurt shook it.

"And I'm David," The black one said, also reaching out a hand. Kurt also shook it.

"Do you wanna sit with us today?" Blaine asked, turning back to Kurt.

Kurt was surprised, but nodded his head and followed the boys as they made their way to the lunch table. Once he sat down he noticed these were almost all the boys who had performed earlier. They were all introduced and Kurt started to eat his salad.

"So Kurt, where'd you move from?" the boy known as Nick said from across the table.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was sitting next to him. Blaine stared at Nick, obviously full of anger and embarrassment.

Kurt stayed calm and took out his notepad. He flipped past all the pages he used for when he talked with Finn, his dad, or Carole and opened to a new, clean page. He took out his favorite pen from his pant pocket and began to write. Everyone at the lunch table followed his every move. Kurt looked up again and handed the book to Nick, who took it. The boy sitting next to him, Jeff, also looked over.

The note read: _I moved from Lima, Ohio. I used to go to William McKinley High School._

Nick handed it back and looked at Kurt as if he were crazy. As did every else at the table except Blaine, Wes, and David.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Can I tell them?"

Kurt's ear tingled from the sensation. He looked over and nodded once.

"Nick, everyone, Kurt can't speak."

Everyone looked completely confused.

"Can he hear?" someone asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Blaine snapped, turning to the boy.

Kurt did what he now considered a chuckle. He smiled and tucked his chin as his shoulders shook.

Everyone continued eating; only keeping up conversation with the person next to them.

"Kurt," a boy named Thad started. Everyone looked between Kurt and Thad. "Why did you move here?"

Kurt looked down and his hand found its way to his neck. He took out his notepad. The note simply read: _Bullying._

Blaine, who had seen the note, looked over at Kurt who smiled sadly at him. He took the pad and pen from Kurt. Under the table he quickly wrote a message. Kurt stared at the one word written on his notepad. It meant so much to him for some reason. He looked up to see Blaine smiling at him. Kurt weakly smiled at him before looking back down at the paper.

It read: _Courage._

* * *

><p>"Come in," a deep voice said quite lazily after Kurt knocked on the man's office door.<p>

Kurt poked his head in to see an older man with a round belly sitting behind a large wooden desk, his nose in a newspaper. A small sign on the desk read 'Mr. Stead'. Stead, the dormitory advisor, looked up because Kurt had not made a sound once he walked in.

"Sit."

Kurt sat.

"And you are?"

Kurt already had his notebook and pen out. Kurt wrote as neatly as possible, he liked to impress more important adults.

_I'm Kurt Hummel and I am a new student here. I need a room to board in_.

Stead looked very confused when he looked up from the piece of paper. "You will not last long at any school if you refuse to speak," he said quite rudely, handing back the paper to Kurt.

Kurt's anger bubbled up inside him, but he reminded himself to be _nice_. He looked at the man hard with his bright blue eyes. Stead had a crooked, pointy nose. His receding hairline staged the wrinkles in his forehead. His thin lips were bright red and in a perfectly straight line. His light brown eyes sagged on puffy cheeks.

_I cannot speak. Are there any available rooms?_

As Stead read this note, his eyes widened. "So sorry, Mr. Hummel. Yes, I will find a room for you. I expect you have the forms filled out and the extra check?"

Kurt pulled out said items from his designer leather messenger bag as Stead disappeared under his desk. He heard the sound of drawers opening and ruffling of papers then a loud bang sounded from under the desk.

"Ow!" Stead emerged rubbing the top of his balding head. "Yes, we have a room in the Northern dormitory; third level, room 30" Stead said. Both exchanged papers and Kurt stood. As he opened the door, he could hear behind him the crinkle of newspaper showing Stead had his nose once again buried in the daily news.

* * *

><p>Kurt somehow managed to find his way to the Northern dormitory following different signs around the campus. He walked through the dewy grass and entered the tall building. Making his way to the sixth floor was easy, and once he stepped out of the stairwell, music instantly filled his ears. Somebody was singing in one of the rooms. Kurt followed the sound until his ear was pressed right up against door 37.<p>

"My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe," the voice sang, accompanied by a strumming guitar.

Kurt suddenly realized it was Blaine singing. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop any more, but his body wouldn't move. He stated glued to the door, listening to the amazing voice. Then the singing and guitar stopped all at once.

"David. I can hear you breathing," Kurt stood frozen, he had been caught. "I'm not deaf, you kn- Oh. Hi, Kurt," said Blaine once he'd opened the door.

Kurt gave a weak smile and he was blushing up to his ears. He started to turn and walk away.

"Kurt, wait!" Kurt looked over his shoulder. Blaine was smiling that bright smile that almost made his eyes crinkle. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." And with that, Blaine disappeared into what seemed to be his room. He returned a second later with a notebook and pen in his hand, scribbling something down.

Kurt's heart swelled and his belly fluttered.

_Come in, we can talk in my room_, Blaine wrote.

Kurt looked up and Blaine was already grabbing his wrist and pulling him in. Blaine's room was pretty ordinary. There was a messily made bed in one corner, a desk pilled with papers and books in another, a keyboard and a guitar next to the bed, a tall set of drawers with a television on top of it, a closet door on one wall, above the bed were several shelves, and branching off the room was a small private bathroom. On one shelf was a very old, battered teddy bear with a missing eye, some pictures, and a pair of bright pink sunglasses. It looked kind of perfect.

Kurt didn't realize that Blaine hadn't let go of his hand yet until he was being pulled over to sit on the bed. Blaine immediately started writing in the notebook again, his tongue poking through his lips.

_It's really cool to see you, but what are you doing here?_

_My new room is in this hall. I just met with Mr. Stead._

_Awesome!_ Blaine smiled radiantly at him again. _I didn't know you were boarding here._

_Well, Lima is a one and a half hour drive; I couldn't do that every morning and still keep up my moisturizing routine._

Blaine chuckled. _Well, we can't have that happen, now can we?_

Kurt read this and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard. _Could you help me find my room?_

_Sure, what number?_

_30._

Blaine read the message and stood up, once again grabbing Kurt's hand. It electrified his whole body. He walked him to the doorway and pointed directly across the hall to a door with a golden '30' on it.

"Just there," Blaine said softly.

Kurt realized he was still holding the notebook. _I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you._

_Apparently._ Blaine winked at Kurt as he handed the paper back.

"See you around," Blaine whispered as he walked back into room 37 and shut the door.

Kurt's breath wavered when he exhaled loudly. The smile on his face wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He turned around and inserted the small silver key into the lock, opening to a room with the exact layout as Blaine's. Everything was opposite, though, being that Kurt's room was on the other side of the hall.

Already in his head, Kurt was planning how he would decorate his room, but for now he put his small bag down next to his bed. Kurt pulled out sheets and made the small bed quickly. He changed into a pair of silk pajamas and set his alarm for 6 am. He would get the rest of his stuff from his SUV tomorrow morning because now he was too tried. Kurt didn't even mind if he missed dinner, all he wanted to do was sleep.

And sleep he did.

* * *

><p>Kurt had decided to take Blaine to McKinley so he could meet Finn and Mercedes. As they walked down the hall (hand in hand) Karofsky jumped out of nowhere. Kurt nearly fell back in horror. His eye's bugged out of his head and he squeezed Blaine's hand so tightly he knew the other boy must be in pain. But he couldn't think about that now. Karofsky was right in front of him! And based on the dangerous smirk on Karofsky's face, Kurt knew nothing could go well from here.<p>

"You're still here?" Karofsky had asked. He looked at Blaine, who was thoroughly confused. "Is he a fag, too? You guys boyfriends?" He turned back to Kurt.

Silence.

"Not gonna answer me? Oh right. You can't." He laughed the most disgusting laugh. "I remember. It was because I did this!"

Kurt couldn't scream as Karofsky started to jump towards him, but immediately grabbed Blaine's neck instead. He squeezed and shook until Blaine had lost consciousness in the bully's grip. Kurt tried screaming; nothing happened. He tried to pull the Neanderthal away from Blaine, but Karofsky already let go of Blaine, letting him fall in a lump to the floor. The bully grabbed Kurt's arms so tightly, it would leave bruises. He started punching Kurt with everything he had left. Kurt slowly started only seeing blackness.

Kurt woke up, gasping for air. His breathing leveled out once he realized where he was. He was in Dalton, in his new room. Right across the hall from Blaine. Kurt looked at the small clock on the side table next to his bed. 2:54 am. It was a nightmare. Suddenly Kurt's throat felt very dry and he went to the private bathroom to get water.

Kurt leaned over the sink, letting water collect in his hands then splashed his face. He let some fall into his mouth. When Kurt stood straight again and looked into the mirror. What he saw nearly made him faint. There, in his own bathroom, was Karofsky standing in a dark corner. He gave Kurt an evil smile. Kurt turned sheet white and whipped around to see the large body figure coming closer to him. As he shut his eyes closed, preparing for whatever he was about to endure, he heard a loud and annoying bell from somewhere far off.

Kurt woke up to his alarm. He sat up so quickly in his bed, he nearly fell off. It was just another nightmare. The sunshine flooding his room told him it was the next morning and he would have to get ready for classes. Kurt gathered himself, taking deep breaths as he sat on the edge of his bed.

A knock on his door.

Kurt, still slightly shaken, walked to the door and opened it partially. Standing in the hall were David and Blaine, both looking worried.

"Kurt, are you okay?" David asked when Kurt opened the door wider.

"David told me he heard it sounded like you were thrashing around in here, like, sleep walking," Blaine added.

"My room is right next to yours, by the way. I think you pounded the wall a few times. Scared the hell outta me!" said David.

Kurt was deeply embarrassed and blushing up to his hairline. He waved for the boys to come in while he would get his notebook. They sat down on the edge of his bed nervously. Kurt sat down too and was writing quickly.

_Nightmares, I think._

"Nightmares! We're you dreaming about wrestling a shark?" David chuckled at his own joke.

_You could put it that way_.

This caused both boys to look at Kurt, who suddenly found the edge of his comforter very interesting.

"Kurt, does it have anything to do with your bullying?" Blaine asked softly, meaning no harm.

Kurt's hand flew to his neck; it was becoming an instant reaction. No. He was not ready to tell his life story to two boys he hardly knew yet. No matter how cute, charming, and talented one was.

He hastily shook his head 'no' and began writing on the paper again. _Could you please leave? I need to get ready and I haven't even had any coffee yet._

David and Blaine looked at each other, now both very worried about their new friend's mysterious past.

"See you later, Kurt," David said lowly.

Kurt nodded.

"If you ever want to talk about anything- at all- I'm right across the hall," Blaine added, turning around in the frame of the door.

Kurt gave a pained smile from where he still sat on his small bed.

The click of the door shutting signaled them leaving the room. Kurt sighed and dramatically fell back on his bed. He wanted to tell Blaine. It was just a difficult topic for him to deal with. He hoped to get through the rest of the school year at Dalton without telling anyone, but already things seemed to be lining up differently.

Kurt finished getting ready and grabbed his messenger bag which was already packed with the books he would need for the day. He opened the door, and, to his surprise, a small coffee cup was sitting in front of his door. Kurt picked it up, and read the post-it note stuck to the side of it.

'_Hopefully this will help your caffeine fix. ~B_'


	2. Out For Coffee

A/N: I'm so happy you guys like the story! I'm planning for it to be ~about~ ten chapters so please stay tuned. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Shameless fluff and angst at the end.

* * *

><p>Kurt got to his first class early. He sat alone in the chemistry room, tapping his pencil against his new notebook. He had been sketching clothing designs on the first page earlier, but stopped after two full outfits. He rested his hand on his left cheek and began doodling small shapes around the margin of the paper.<p>

He started thinking about Blaine. He knew he was really cute. As well as caring, sweet, charming, and smart.

Was Blaine even gay? Kurt had just assumed he was, but now that he thought about it, Blaine never told him. And Kurt never told Blaine he was. He had to get to know him better. Especially if he wanted to tell him about Karofsky.

The hand resting on his cheek found its way to his neck, and rubbed small circles into the skin.

He really had to stop that habit.

He drew his hand away and examined his perfect manicure instead. The bell rang and Kurt saw all the students pour into the class, all already seeming to be in a deep conversation with each other. Nobody really saw Kurt in the far corner until a short blonde boy approached the side of his desk. Kurt looked up at him with stunning blue eyes.

"Uh, sorry, but you're sitting in my seat…" the boy said, rubbing the back of his own neck.

Kurt blushed a light shade of pink and averted the boy's gaze as he silently stood up and found another empty desk even farther back in the classroom. He noticed there was a small carving in the upper right corner of the desk. It was a penis.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

The female teacher entered. Her graying blonde hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore a navy blue suit and black shoes. Kurt thought the shoes were a horrible choice due to the gold buttons on her jacket. She started attendance.

"Abbot?"

"Here."

"Beacher?"

"Here."

"Carr?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Chen?"

"Present."

"Doyle?"

"Yup."

"Grossman?"

"Here," the blonde boy said.

A pause. "Hummel?"

All the students looked around, confused.

Kurt heard his name being called, and, forgetting his disability, opened his mouth to say 'here'. He felt his throat tightening as if he were about to make a noise.

Nobody heard anything.

The blonde boy turned around and looked at him, a look of shock on his face. Kurt glared at him.

"Kurt?" the teacher asked looking up.

Kurt looked away from the boy and slowly raised his hand. All eyes now turned to him.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Hummel. Welcome to chemistry." She looked down again. "Johnson?"

Attendance continued then finished.

Kurt noticed the blonde boy kept looking at him. At one point, Kurt met his gaze and the boy blushed red and turned away immediately. Kurt disregarded it and tried to understand what his new teacher was explaining. This task was proven difficult.

By the end of class, Kurt felt he could use a good nap. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he had another cup of coffee.

"Hi."

Kurt turned around from where he was standing next to his desk and saw the short blonde boy. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"You're new." The boy said it as more of a fact.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as if to say 'go on'. There was something about this boy that he already knew he didn't like.

"I'm Matthew," he said, reaching out his hand. Kurt took it was a small put-upon smile.

Kurt turned to walk out of the classroom.

"I heard Blaine talking about you, Kurt."

Kurt stopped. He slowly turned around, piercing his blue eyes into Matthew's dark brown.

"He was talking to Wes in history. I sit right behind them so I heard. …It's not like I was eavesdropping!" he said, raising his arms defensively. They started to walk together. "He said he saw you while he was singing and then met up with you later in the hall. …He said you couldn't speak.

I never heard your name in the conversation, though. I figured out it was you he was talking about when I saw you today."

Kurt looked at him confused.

"I knew because he described you as an angel."

Kurt almost fell in the middle of the crowded hall.

"I'll see you later, Kurt," Matthew said before turning into a room on the left.

What a jerk.

Kurt realized he was holding a breath. He slowly let it out.

Remembering where he was in this mess of confusion, Kurt rushed to his next class which was another hallway down. He started to jog, realizing he was going to be late soon.

Blaine said that about him? Does this mean Blaine is gay and likes him too? Is this Matthew kid flirting with him?

"Oof!"  
>As Kurt jogged around a corner, he knocked right into a running Blaine. Papers went flying and the two boys regained their balance.<p>

"Sorry about that," Blaine said, grabbing some papers off the floor.

Kurt smiled and knelt down to help pick up a few up too. At one point their hands brushed against each other and Kurt shivered slightly. When they stood up, Blaine looked him right in the eye. For the briefest moment, nothing was said. They just sort of stared at each other. They weren't smiling, but they were still being friendly.

_He described you as an angel. He described you as an angel. He described you as an angel._

Kurt blinked and handed Blaine his papers back.

"Thanks," Blaine said, breaking the silence. He gave one of his brilliant smiles which, of course, made Kurt smile a little too. "I'll see you later!"

Kurt gave a small wave before they both headed off in their own directions. Kurt was very late now, but he didn't start to jog again.

_He described you as an angel._

He gave a contented sigh.

* * *

><p>One week later, Kurt had completely unpacked everything from him SUV. He continued his homework which was already a small mountain on the corner of his desk. Most of it was make-up work. Just as Kurt cracked open his geometry textbook, he heard a light knock on the door.<p>

He sighed and grudgingly got up to open the door.

"Hey Kurt," Wes said with a nice smile.

Kurt was a little surprised, but invited him in anyway. While guiding Wes over to a chair he had set up by his desk, he grabbed his notebook.

"Are you settling in nicely here?" He asked (quite cliché) as he sat down. Not expecting the chair to be so plush, he sank down into it.

_Well the academics are definitely harder, but everyone's nicer. I think I've made a few friends._

"Good!" Wes's smile altered for a second, then made itself into a smirk. "…Blaine is one of them, right?"

Kurt smiled shyly. _Yes. Why?_

"Oh. Nothing." Wes smirked again.

Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly.

_Why exactly are you here?_

"I'm the dorm's preface. It's sort of my job."

He nodded.

"Do you have any questions?"

Kurt paused. Yes, he did have a question. He just didn't know exactly how to word it.

_Are all of you guys gay? You know, out of who sits at the lunch table?_

Wes chuckled. "Um, no. At our lunch table, it's only Thad and Blaine."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"We're all cool with it, though," Wes added.

He breathed out slowly and looked at his bed, not wanting to look Wes in the eye.

"Are you, Kurt? Gay I mean."

Kurt looked back at Wes. He nodded.

"That's awesome. Any other questions?"

_Thank you, Wes. And no, I think I'm good._

"Alright. I'll see you later then. My room is right down the hall if you need me. Room 34." He paused then smiled. "And Blaine is right across the hall in room 37, just so you know," he said while walking to the door.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. _I know._

"Great. Bye, Kurt!"

And Wes disappeared into the hall.

Kurt walked over to his bed and collapsed, not even caring about the possible wrinkles that could appear in his uniform shirt.

So Blaine is gay. And described him as an angel. No big deal. People always refer to their friends as angels. Right?

Kurt heard another knock. He moaned and rubbed his temple as he once again answered the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine's face lit up when he saw him.

Kurt dropped his hand and gave a smile so large it showed his teeth.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me. I want to talk more with you, you know?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows as high as he thought they could go.

The smile on Blaine's face wavered a bit. "You… don't want to go?" The smile disappeared all together and Blaine just looked completely rejected.

Kurt had to do something to reassure him, Blaine looked so heartbroken. He motioned for Blaine to stay right there and he rushed in to the room to grab paper and a pen. When he returned back to Blaine he was already writing.

_Should I change?_

The confident smile returned to Blaine's face and he gave a small chuckle. He took the pen and pad.

_Sure. But if you do, I'm going to change also._

_That's fine. I'll be fifteen minutes._

_That long to change?_

_That's quick!_

Blaine pressed his lips together and tilted his head a little to the side. Kurt thought he looked adorable when he did that.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Blaine said. He clasped Kurt's shoulder and turned to open the door into his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt heard two knocks on his door.

"Kurt? It's me!" Blaine's voice called from the other side of the door.

Kurt opened the door to see a casually dressed Blaine. He wore a purple polo and white jeans. His belt was black and so were his shoes. Tucked around the collar of his polo was a white bow tie.

Kurt's fashionista approved.

Kurt himself wore a light pink dress shirt and bright blue and navy striped pants. On top of his shirt was a creamy white cardigan that fell past his knees. He knew he looked great. Especially on such short notice.

"I like your outfit," Blaine commented as Kurt closed the door and they headed down the hall to the elevator.

_It's different to see you out of uniform._

"Bad different?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.

_Good different._

"Awesome."

They climbed inside Kurt's SUV and Blaine gave Kurt directions to the certain coffee house he was thinking about.

"It's the best beanery in Westerville," Blaine said as they sat down at a table in the corner with their coffees. Blaine ordered a medium drip, Kurt a non fat mocha.

_Back in Lima, I would always go to the Lima Bean. It was right down the street from my old high school._

"…Do you miss it there?" Blaine asked tenderly.

Kurt stiffened. No, no, no. Absolutely not. He did not want to talk about this.

_No._

"Oh." Blaine shifted a little uncomfortably. He took a sip of his coffee. "So, um, I actually wanted to get to know you a little more. I mean, you seem really nice, and I'm glad we're friends" Kurt smiled a little. "but I don't know a lot about you." Blaine looked down shyly.

Kurt gave a silent chuckle at the darker haired boy's nervousness.

_I feel the same way. Ask away, Anderson._

Blaine tried to hide his small sigh of relief. Kurt heard it anyway.

"What are you interested in? You, know for like your future." Blaine gave a small stir to his coffee.

_Fashion design. You can probably tell, but I'm very fashion forward. I constantly draw new designs. I've actually made one jacket and a pair of pants. _

"You draw things? So are you a good artist?" Blaine asked eagerly, truly interested.

_Well, I'm pretty good… I think. I mostly only draw people though. I can't for the life of me draw a dog. Cats… maybe. How about you? What do you want to do?_

Blaine watched Kurt's every move as he wrote. Kurt is a righty so he holds down the paper with his left. He chews his bottom lip between his teeth which is what makes it so red. He also narrows his eyes, making his eyebrows furrow a little bit. It was cute.

What could happen to a person to make them silent? Had Kurt ever been able to talk? What did his voice sound like? Had it been an accident or was it purposeful? Blaine swore he would kill whoever (if anyone) did that to Kurt. Everyone deserves a voice. He almost didn't realize when Kurt handed him the pad of paper again.

"Music," he said right away, He always knew that. Music was his life; he could never let it go. "Anything with music."

_That is… very vague._

Blaine chuckled.

Kurt realized that now was the perfect time to say something he'd wanted to say for a while.

_Blaine, I want to tell you something. I've known you a little over a week and I just keep forgetting to mention it._

"You can tell me anything, Kurt" Blaine said softly.

_I'm gay. At my old school I was out and proud and I want to be like that here too._

Blaine really wasn't too surprised. What he was surprised about, though, is that Kurt had been out at his old school. Is that why he was bullied? Is that why he came to Dalton? …Is that why he lost his voice?

"I'm gay too. I've been out for a while here. I was, um, also out at my old school too. That didn't turn out to well. So I came to this safe haven."

_I didn't know you went to another school before Dalton._

"I'll tell you about it another time… right now I want to keep talking with you." Blaine gave an encouraging smile.

Kurt seemed to forget everything when he saw that smile.

The two stayed at the coffee shop for another two hours talking about everything under the sun. They discussed their favorite musicals (Kurt's was Wicked and Blaine's was Rent), their families (well, that was mostly Kurt; Blaine didn't say much), their favorite movies (Kurt preferred dramas whereas Blaine was content with classic Disney), and much more.

They joked, they laughed, and they made small fun of each other. Basically they just acted like best friends. And by the time they walked out of the small coffee house they practically were.

Kurt didn't have anyone like Blaine at McKinley. Yes, Finn was the most amazing and supportive older brother there was, but it was more like his job. It was expected of him. Blaine on the other hand was with Kurt just because he wanted to be. Kurt knew Blaine wanted to help him with his past, but for now, while Kurt still didn't want to talk about it, Blaine was his friend. Kurt admired that so much.

Kurt had a crush on Blaine. He knew he did. He could not ignore it one bit. But after having coffee with him and talking for hours, he knew Blaine was only going to be his friend. His helpful, supportive, charming, handsome friend.

Blaine loved hanging out with Kurt. At first he had asked him to hang out because he wanted to see if Kurt wanted to open up a little. Kurt shot that horse in the face right away. But Blaine was so happy he had though. Kurt was an amazing person. Blaine felt like he could talk to him for hours on end and never get bored or have an awkward silence. He and Kurt had just clicked.

Blaine had a crush on Kurt. He knew he did. He could not ignore it one bit. But after having coffee with him and talking for hours, he knew Kurt was only going to be his friend. His witty, caring, strong, beautiful friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please<em>, Kurt! _Pretty_ please," Blaine begged.

_I have way too much homework, Blaine._

"I'll help you! I have all A's!" Blaine reasoned.

_I have two papers due by the end of the week, a test in three days, not to mention all the daily assignments in every class. I need to use all the time I can get!_

"I'll make it up to you! You've been so stressed lately and it's weird…"

_I've been stressed because of all my homework!_

"Okay." Blaine took a breath. "Come for half the practice. Or even just one song! I know how much you love music and I just want to see you happy again."

Kurt smiled.

Blaine gave his puppy dog eyes.

_Fine._

"Yes!" Blaine jumped a little

_But not for too long. Remember: I'll be a lot happier when all this work is done._

"I'll help you study for as long as you stay at Warblers rehearsal," Blaine promised.

Kurt nodded his head disapprovingly at his friend, but smiled anyway. He closed his French textbook that he had been working out of in the library before Blaine bombarded him.

"I am so excited! You'll love it, Kurt," he heard Blaine say from behind him as he walked out of the library, adjusting the strap of his bag.

_Where even is it and what time?_, Kurt scribbled on a post-it note. He stuck it on Blaine's forehead and watched as Blaine scrunched up his face adorably when peeling it off.

"Oh, it's in War— you know what. You live right across from me." Blaine hit the side of his head. "I'll just take you there. Be ready to go by 4:45… and you can stay in uniform," Blaine added before Kurt had a chance to ask.

It was 3:30 and classes had already ended fifteen minutes ago so Kurt and Blaine were alone in the large marble halls. Blaine talked the whole way back to their rooms about all the different Warblers that didn't sit at their lunch table, how they had a council instead of a teacher leading them, and about the choir's pet bird named Pavoratti. He never failed to mention how excited he was that Kurt was coming to see them practice for Sectionals which was already next week!

Kurt thought about New Directions. He wondered who they were going against for Sectionals and what songs they might be doing. All different memories came back to him.

He remembered auditioning for the club by singing Mr. Cellophane. He remembered trying (and failing) to do Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat. He remembered when Finn joined then when more Cheerios and football players joined and they actually sounded good. He remembered Sectionals and how it felt so exhilarating to win. He remembered when Coach Sylvester was co-leading glee club and spilt the group in two. They would secretly meet up sometimes and sing songs like Ride Wit Me. Doing performances like that were his favorite. He remembered the rush of performing at Regionals. Throughout that entire summer he had wondered if the football players and cheerios would join again. Next September, when they were all singing Empire State of Mind in front of the whole school, he forgot what he ever worried about.

He wondered if they missed him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in Warbler's Hall after Blaine had knocked on his door five minutes ago. Blaine told him to sit on one of the leather couches and wait until everyone was here. Blaine himself had gone to talk to the council about something. From where Kurt sat on his couch, Blaine and David were in a pretty heated discussion.<p>

"Blaine, you _know_ people are not allowed to watch our rehearsals. _Especially_ so close to Sectionals!" David said.

"Yes, David, I know. I just want to see him smile again. He's been so stressed and I know how much he loves music. Please?" Blaine pleaded

"Don't even think about giving me puppy dog eyes. No. Stop it. What if he's a _spy _Blaine?"

"He goes to our school! And even if he wanted to spy—" Blaine lowered his voice. "he can't even talk," Blaine said, wiping away the puppy god face and replacing it with a 'judging you' face.

David paused and stared at his best friend. He let out a little sigh.

"Fine." He finally said.

"Yes! Thanks, David!" Blaine grabbed both sides of the boy's head and kissed the top of it.

"Blaine!" David squealed, but Blaine hadn't heard him. The boy was already skipping over to Kurt.

Kurt watched as Blaine practically hopped over to him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Alright everything's sorted out. Oh— and everyone's here!" Just as quickly as Blaine got over to him, he left again.

Kurt gave a small smile because of just how excited Blaine was.

The group formed into a triangle on the open floor. Kurt was surprised to see Matthew within the group. He was not surprised, however, to the fact that Matthew was staring at him. Almost with what looked like an evil smirk. Kurt narrowed his eyes, but was distracted when they all began a cutesy beat.

He-ey, he-eh-eh-eh-ey, he-eh-eh-eh-ey

You're lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains

Kurt giggled at the way Blaine acted out all the lyrics. He had pretended to put on lipstick then kiss his hand, only to grab the front of his head with it a moment later. Blaine did this throughout the whole song. He really looked like a six year old child, but was still so charming.

When the chorus came around all the singers gave small hops to the side, all in perfect unison, of course.

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny

Blaine had pointed to Kurt and gave in a small wink, making Kurt blush just a little bit. Kurt couldn't help the full smile on his face by the end of the song.

When they finished with a beautiful harmony, Kurt jumped up and clapped. While the other Warblers got a break and drink of water, Blaine came up to Kurt.

"You liked it?" He asked, a little out of breath. Kurt couldn't blame him; he had practically been bouncing around the room.

_It was amazing!_

Blaine's entire face lit up. Kurt thought he saw Blaine look down at his lips for a second. No, it must have been his imagination because Blaine was looking into his eyes. The honey orbs sparkled as bright as ever.

Kurt looked down at his paper to write another note, breaking their gaze.

Matthew had seen the way they looked at each other. He did not like it.

Kurt handed Blaine the note.

_I don't think anyone stands a chance at Sectionals._

"Oh, we're only going against an elderly group called The Hipsters and a glee club from another high school called New Directions."

Kurt stiffened. His smile disappeared and Blaine noticed right away.

'Kurt? Wha—" Blaine was cut off.

"Hey, Kurt, is it?" a tall brunette boy named Zach called from across the room.

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine to look at the boy.

"You wanna sing a song?" Zach asked.

Kurt gave a small gasp and his hand flew to his throat. That was the one thing he wanted. He just wanted t sing again. He missed his old friends and his old life. His eyes started welling up.

"What's wrong with you!" Blaine shouted. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was suddenly angry. He shoved Blaine's hand off and managed to quickly scribble a message down through is teary eyes.

_This is your fault! I never should have come here!_

He threw the entire notebook at Blaine only to see his hurt and confused face before he ran out of the room.

Warbler's Hall was silent.

Blaine could hear Kurt's heavy footsteps and loud sobs receding from where he was still sitting on the couch. The message hurt. A lot. He felt like crying.

He didn't want this! He only brought Kurt to practice to make him happy. Now all he had done was make Kurt feel bad about himself and mad at him.

"What… just happened?" Zack asked from where he stood, breaking the silence.

Blaine glared at him before getting up and running out of the room with the notebook still in his hand.

"Kurt!" they all heard Blaine shout.

Wes and David had to try and explain everything, only making Zach feel guiltier.

"I— I didn't know," Zach whispered.

No one could see Matthew sitting in the corner of the room. The boy was biting on his hand to keep from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate Matthew. Just sayin.

Chapter three may be up by Saturday or Sunday because school starts in a week and I still have to complete some summer assignments— oops!

Please review!


	3. The Google Search

A/N: Looks like I was able to finish it a little early! Anyway I just want to say how much all the reviews mean to me. I love, love, _love_ reading them so, please, keep writing them! That being said: chapter three!

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Please open the door! We need to talk about this!" Blaine shouted.<p>

He pounded on Kurt's door with the side of his fist just like he had been for the past ten minutes. "Kurt, I told you! I only brought you there to try and make you happy!"

There was a loud kick from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god…" Blaine mumbled under his breath, covering his face with his hand. "If you just _let me in_ we can talk about this Kurt…"

The door swung open, showing a _very_ anger looking Kurt with swollen eyes. Kurt glared at him and Blaine felt naked underneath the stare. Kurt looked down to the paper he was holding. He ripped the message off, folded it, and handed it to Blaine with a very put-upon politeness.

Blaine was scared to look at it, but unfolded it anyway.

_I can't talk, Blaine. Just like I can't sing._

Blaine looked up at Kurt who had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Blaine.

"Will you let me in?" Blaine asked pathetically.

Kurt slammed the door shut.

"Kurt! Please! I'm sorry!"

Blaine moaned, giving up, and slid down the door of his own room. Kurt was being impossible. Blaine didn't even do anything wrong! Well… maybe he shouldn't have taken Kurt in the first place. But he never would have thought that Kurt would take the gesture as him rubbing in the fact that he can talk and Kurt can't. Kurt _had_ really enjoyed the performance though. Blaine was holding the very notebook in his hand that said how '_It was amazing!_'

It was when stupid Zach said that stupid thing to him. He's so stupid.

But why did Kurt blame him for it?

Blaine dozed off, thinking that very question over and over in his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat against the inside of his door, fuming.<p>

He didn't really know why he was so upset though.

Blaine should have _never_ taken him to that stupid rehearsal. But Kurt loved it. He honestly did. Then Blaine mentioned how The Warblers are competing against New Directions.

Being amongst the Warblers reminded him of his own experience in glee club. Yes, there was a lot of drama and sometimes Kurt couldn't stand them, but it was amazing. He could resort to song whenever he wanted to let out his feelings. He sang when he was jealous of Finn and his father, when he loved Finn and couldn't do anything about it, when his father had a heart attack, and so many other times.

When he sang he could release himself. Now, in his condition, he had all these feeling and emotions that he just kept bottled up inside him.

That boy decided on the worst time to talk.

He offered Kurt to sing.

Kurt would do anything for that again. But it wasn't that simple. How he wished someone could just ask him and Kurt could say 'sure, why not?' and they would tap him with a magic wand, say 'bibbitybobbityboo' and he could sing again.

But that could never happen.

So he was mad.

And he took out all of his bottled up emotions on Blaine.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face in his hand. He was so stupid!

It was then Kurt realized he hadn't heard anything from the other side of the door for a while. Had Blaine left? Did he never want to see him again? Kurt wouldn't blame him.

He stood up slowly and grabbed his doorknob. He opened the door just enough so he could poke his head out.

There Blaine was, slumped against the door of the boy's room. He slept with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a kind of a pout, yet he looked so at peace. Kurt opened the door a little wider and looked at him admiringly.

He knelt down and slowly shook Blaine awake.

"Mmm. No. Have to wait. Kur's mad at me," Blaine mumbled, half-asleep.

Kurt sighed a little and smiled.

He opened Blaine's door quite awkwardly with one hand while trying to hold Blaine with the other. They stumbled in and Kurt had to struggle to keep Blaine standing upright. Kurt guided him over to the bed and laid him down. He sat next to his friend and started brushing his fingers through his thick curls.

"Don' like when Kur's mad at me," Blaine said, nuzzling his face into Kurt hand.

Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine once again drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Kurt could just watch him forever. Blaine was so beautiful and he was right here, solid and warm in Kurt's hand.

Matthew's words played over and over again in his head.

_He described you as an angel._

* * *

><p>"He didn't actually describe him as an angel."<p>

Zack stared at his friend and blinked. "Then why did you tell him that, Matt?" he asked.

The two were still sitting in Warbler's Hall after everyone had left. After Wes and David explained what was wrong with Kurt, they tried to continue with practice. It had to be ended early, though, since their star ran out. Zach was still feeling confused and guilty so he pulled Matthew aside and asked him what was going on.

"I saw Blaine and him at lunch on Kurt's first day and I got jealous," Matthew said nonchalantly.

"Just because you like Blaine, it doesn't make him your property."

"I know that!" he snapped. "But by the way that Kurt kid nearly exploded when he whispered in his ear that day, it was _obvious_ he liked Blaine. Hey. Don't look at me like that. I don't like competition."

Matthew shrugged. Zack knitted his eyebrows together.

"But I still don't understand why you told him Blaine said he looked like and angel." Zach scratched the top of his head.

"Oh God, Zach. Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?" Matthew said into his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The taller boy frowned. He was used to Matthew saying things like this about him. No, Zach wasn't the smartest, but he couldn't help it. It just made him sad when Matthew made fun of him for it.

"I never even thought about the fact that Blaine may like him back. Yeah, Kurt's cute, but no one could fall that fast, right? So I brought Blaine up when I talked to Kurt and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. I _told_ him Blaine said he looked like an angel to get his hopes up only so I would be able to crash them down later," Matthew explained.

"I don't like that. That's mean."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't going to work anyway. I saw Blaine practically making heart eyes at him a few hours ago. It was gross."

"So that's why you told me to ask Kurt if he wanted to sing?"

"Bingo."

"But Kurt can't talk. And you knew that. So… why did you want me to ask if you already knew the answer?"

"I need smarter friends," Matthew mumbled.

"What?"

"I said… to make Kurt feel bad. And it worked. They're mad at each other," he said very slowly.

"Oh." Zack paused. "I don't like making people mad, though."

Matthew just simply stared at him in disbelief.

Zach felt a little uncomfortable. "Maybe you should, um, just like back off. If Blaine likes you, he likes you. If he likes Kurt, he likes Kurt. You don't have a say in that, right? …Unless you have mind control!"

"Ugh!" Matthew grunted

He stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Zach sitting alone on the couch, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in his own bed.<p>

He heard the sound of his toilet flush and he shot up in surprise. He grabbed something on his nightstand for protection. It was a ruler.

Blaine realized he was in his pair of SpongeBob pyjama bottoms and gray sleep shirt and probably looked very silly, holding the ruler out like a light saber.

So someone had broken into his room, carried him to his bed, changed him into his pyjamas, and was now using his bathroom. Blaine was confused, but held the ruler steady.

He stood five feet away from the private bathroom's door, waiting for whoever was about to emerge. When Kurt opened the door, he froze. Taking in Blaine's current stance, he started laughing out of control. Blaine arms feel limply to his sides and his head tilted to the side with his mouth dangling open.

"Wha…?" Blain asked helplessly as he saw Kurt double over in laughter. Blaine was ecstatic yet extremely confused to see Kurt smiling at him again.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's nightstand, still laughing, and grabbed his notebook and pen.

_Good morning. Or should I say good evening?_

"When…?" Blaine was still a little shocked. "You kidnapped me?"

This just made Kurt giggle even more.

"Can you just explain… everything?" Blaine asked.

_Basically, you were trying to knock down my door, I was being a bitch, realized I was out of line, opened the door, and found you sound asleep. I couldn't resist._

"So you forgive me then?"

_Can you forgive me?_

"Yes," Blaine said right away.

_Then yes._

They looked sweetly at each other.

"You changed me into my jamies?"

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears.

_I couldn't have you ruin your uniform._

Blaine gave Kurt a playful shove on his shoulder. Kurt smiled and shoved him back.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked looking around the room.

Kurt pulled out his iPhone and showed it to Blaine. 8:09 pm.

"I was asleep for an hour and a half? I must've been passed out cold!"

_I had to check your pulse once to see if you were still sleeping or dead._

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

_How much sleep did you get last night?_

Blaine paused. "Three hours." He looked down shamefully.

_Blaine! You need to sleep more!_

"No. I just need more coffee."

_No. Sleep._

"Oh, fine. How much sleep do you get then?" Blaine questioned.

_Six to seven hours._ Kurt gave a proud look.

Blaine whistled. "Impressive."

_It's good for the skin._

Blaine always admired Kurt's skin from the moment he saw him. But he would never say that out loud.

_Do you have any idea how much time I could've spent studying today, but was with you?_

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you leave?"

_That's what friends do. I had to let you know I was sorry._

Blaine smiled. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well. I'm starving. Do you wanna order in a pizza?"

_But the grease!_

"Oh, please, Kurt. Did you even eat dinner yet?"

_No._

"Kurt! You never eat breakfast and you hardly eat lunch. You need to eat more!"

_No. I just need coffee._ Kurt smirked.

Blaine realized he was mocking him. "No. Eat."

_How much have you eaten today, Blaine?_

"For breakfast I had four microwavable waffles. For lunch I had a cheeseburger, fries, an apple, and water. For a snack I had some Oreos and peanut butter. And now for dinner, I'm going to have pizza with you."

Blaine looked triumphant.

Kurt looked disgusted.

_Boys…_

"I hate to break it to you, Kurt, but you're one too."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So are we getting that pizza?" Blaine asked with a goofy smile on his face.

Kurt tried glaring at him, but ended up giggling at his silly faces.

_Fine._

The two stayed in Blaine's room for the rest of the evening, eating pizza, talking, joking, and watching television together. Overall, it was a disastrous day that turned into a perfect evening.

* * *

><p>Wes and David had called Blaine to the school's cafeteria before classes started the next morning.<p>

"Why exactly am I here again?" Blaine asked, looking at the two boys across the table from him.

David and Wes looked at each other.

"Kurt." David said.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together. He stared at the two and they just stared back. It stayed like that for a few seconds.

When Blaine heard that name, so many things came to his mind. He thought about when he saw him for the first time while he sang Teenage Dream and he could barely take his eyes off him. He thought about when Kurt walked into his French class and when he talked to him for the first time. He thought about Kurt's first lunch. He remembered leaving Kurt coffee in the mornings. He remembered when they went out for coffee for the first time. He remembered last night when the two couldn't stop making each other laugh.

His face broke out into a smile.

"I told you!" Wes said to David, punching him in the arm.

"See? You can't even hear his name without smiling," David said.

"So what?" Blaine said, looking down at their table.

"Tell us, Blaine. Spit it out!" Wes said, poking his best friend.

"I may or may not have a… crush on him." Blaine said it quickly, never meeting either of his friend's gazes.

"Thank God! He finally said it!" Wes cheered.

"What are you going to do about it?" David asked.

Blaine had thought about that. "Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend right now. He needs a mentor, a friend. And that's what I am now. When he wants to be more, I'll be all for it." Blaine took a sip of the water bottle he had grabbed earlier.

Wes and David turned to each other, confused.

Wes turned back to look at Blaine. "You can't tell? He's _head over heels_ for you," he said with his eyes bugging out.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and gave a little smirk. "No way."

"You're so oblivious!" Wes said loudly.

"Look, he is an amazing person and I love hanging out with him. He's also really attractive. But I know _literally nothing_ about his whole voice incident. If I want to be his boyfriend, I need him to trust me," said Blaine sadly.

Wes and David frowned.

"If _only_ there were a machine that could help us find any information we want whenever we want it. Oh wait," David said sarcastically. "That's called the Internet."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Wes snickered.

"I agree with David."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Go online and Google him! It's not that hard, Blaine," David said.

Blaine thought about this. It didn't sound like a bad idea. If information is on the Internet, it's open to anyone. Right?

The sound of the first bell interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"We'll see you later, Blaine," Wes said with a smile as he and David got up.

"Bye," Blaine uttered.

Yes, he decided. He would search Kurt Hummel when he finished his classes today.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been staring at his laptop ever since he got back in his room twenty minutes ago. He wanted to do it so badly. He wanted his questions answered. But he was scared.<p>

He was scared he would see some horrible video from a shaky camcorder of two guys beating him up, the man behind the camera laughing at it all.

He was scared he would find a news article from several years ago saying a sever year old Kurt Hummel was playing in the street when a drunk driver hit him and fractured his neck, breaking his vocal cords.

He was scared for the truth.

Blaine stared at the laptop that was sitting on his bed from the last time he had used it.

His curiosity taking over, he lunged for it.

It seemed to take hours for the computer to buzz to life. Blaine was tapping his fingers impatiently against his thigh. Everything was finally loaded and he stared at the Google search bar. He fingers were frozen as they hovered above the keyboard.

No way. He could not do this.

He shoved it off his lap, to the foot of his bed. He looked at it for a minute.

Yes. He could do this.

He reached for it again and held it firmly in his lap.

One key at a time, he searched 'Kurt Hummel'. He clicked enter. In .57 seconds, 26,000 results came up.

Blaine's eyes widened.

The very first link was about one year old and titled 'New Directions, a glee club emerging from nowhere, steals the win at Sectionals!'

What did that have to do with Kurt?

He clicked it.

'New Directions, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, wins their first ever Sectionals competition! However, director Will Shuester was not present. It was the school's guidance counselor that represented the glee club.'

Blaine didn't care about this information. He scanned through the middle of the article.

'Don't Rain On My Parade… against Haverbrook School for the Deaf… small brunette star stole your heart…'

Blaine's heart stopped. He had to reread it five more times.

'New Directions consists of twelve high school students. Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel…'

Kurt Hummel.

In a glee club.

Singing.

One year ago.

Blaine's mouth went dry. He lost his voice less than a year ago.

'Each student is extremely talented and deserved every piece of their reward. They will move on to the Regionals competition where they will go head to head with Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline, three year consecutive winners. Who will win?'

Underneath the article was a video. It was a video of New Directions performing at Sectionals. And Kurt would be in it, smiling and singing.

Blaine clicked play.

New Directions was in a pyramid except for one girl standing in front. She made her way into the singing formation.

Oh God.

There he was.

Front and center.

Standing next to a boy in a wheelchair, Kurt was singing his heart out. Blaine couldn't particularly hear him above the rest of the group, but he was still singing. He had a voice.

They all started doing cutesy show choir moves and dancing around the stage, but Blaine's eyes never left Kurt.

By the time they finished their number, You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones, Blaine wanted to cry. Something about knowing that Kurt had had a voice at one point and it was _taken away_ from him broke Blaine's heart

But that was what he had done this for. To find out about Kurt. So he went back to the Google page. The second link also had to do with New Directions. It was the third that caught Blaine's eye.

'Sue Sylvester wins sixth consecutive National championship.'

He clicks it.

'In 2010, Coach Sue Sylvester wins another National cheerleading competition for the sixth consecutive year! From William McKinley High School, Sylvester and her Cheerios are well known by everyone in Ohio.'

Yes, even Blaine knew about the Cheerios. They're the best cheerleading squad in the country.

'This year she had a secret key. What was it? Kurt Hummel.'

What? Kurt was a Cheerio?

'See the interview below.'

Blaine played it.

"Let's hear it for the internationally ranked cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester!" a cheery interviewer started.

Blaine skipped around the video a little.

"Sue. Let us know about the decision you made to have Kurt Hummel here-" Kurt walked right in front of the camera in a Cheerio uniform. Sue grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, putting him in a sort of a head lock. "-do a fourteen and a half minute Celine Dion medley… entirely in French!"

"Well, I'll tell you what, Brad," Sue said. Kurt was staring at the camera, smiling like a model. It made Blaine smile. "I'm all about finding a freakish depressed kid and showin' em' what winning's all about!"

Brad offered the microphone to Kurt.

He spoke enthusiastically in French. No wonder Kurt barely paid attention in his French class. He was already fluent.

Kurt chuckled. "Whoo!" he cheered and kicked his leg up in the air before disappearing from the camera's view.

Blaine paused the video then watched it eight more times.

He just heard Kurt speak. It wasn't in English, but he heard him speak. His voice was beautiful… just like him. It fit.

That interview was also uploaded a little over a year ago.

He clicked back to his search results. There was a link to Kurt's Facebook page, but Blaine was already friends with him.

In the middle of the page were videos tagged with Kurt Hummel. The interview and performance were there, but so was another one. In the thumb-nail picture of the video, Blaine could see Kurt sitting in a maroon chair, looking through his phone.

He clicked on it.

It was a Facebook video posted by someone named Mercedes Jones.

Blaine pressed play.

"Welcome to glee club!" a voice said from behind the camera. Blaine guessed it was Mercedes.

She opened a door.

"Here's out little home, the choir room."

There were about ten kids already in there.

"I have a question about this duet competition- oh. Sorry, Mercedes. I thought you were Mr. Shue when you opened the door," said the short brunette girl who had the solo in the Sectionals performance. She had bangs now.

"Whatever, Rachel." The camera turned away from her and faced the other kids. Blaine could see a blonde girl sitting with a big-lipped boy, an Asian boy, a boy with a mohawk, several others, and Kurt, sitting alone and looking through his phone.

"Is that a camera?" Rachel asked excitedly, coming into view again.

"No," Mercedes said simply.

"Oh."

She then made her way over to the other kids.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes said to the blonde girl.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh hey, 'Cedes."

"Excuse me. Only I can call her that," a voice came.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Kurt," she said with a smile.

"Hey Boo!" Mercedes said, turning the camera to Kurt looking at his phone.

The stand-still.

"_Please_ don't call me that," he said, never looking away from his iPhone. He wasn't wearing a Cheerio uniform.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna steal that phone away from you. Who're you even talking to? We're all _right here_!"

"I'm not texting. I bid on a new sweater on eBay and it's just about to end. I have to make sure nobody snipes me again!"

Mercedes was about to say something when a man's voice interrupted her.

"Kurt, phone away. Mercedes, turn off that camera."

Both Kurt and Mercedes groaned at the same time.

"I knew you had a cam-" came Rachel's voice right before the video ended.

The laptop burned on Blaine's thighs. This was almost too much for him. The video was posted only two and a half months ago.

Blaine clicked back to his search results.

He scolled past the other video and saw the second to last link was titled 'Kurt Hummel's mysterious transfer', posted on a blog by someone named J-Fro-Israel. Blaine stared at it for a long time. His curiosity decided for him and the page opened to show a school blog. This article was posted under the tab Student Mysteries. Other tabs included: Thunderclap, Rachel Berry, Rumors, Video Interviews, Candid Photos, Prom Queen, and Popularity Scale.

'As all of you or may not have realized, Kurt Hummel, our resident gay, mysteriously disappeared yesterday. It has been rumored that he transferred to Dalton Academy for Boys. A gay haven? I presume so.'

Blaine frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

'Other then the fact that he would be surrounded by other hormone-crazed teenage homosexuals, why would Kurt leave? No one bullied him anymore after the incident happened. Karofsky is gone. Why do you think he left? Comment below.'

What _incident? _Who is _Karofsky_?

Someone with the username Azimio88 commented 'bcause dat queer finally figured out dat he don' belong here.' Another user, RachelStarBerry, commented 'No. It was to make sure he was safe from idiots like you, Azimio.'

Blaine shut his laptop and just sat on his bed, trying to go over everything in his mind. He didn't even find out what had caused Kurt to be mute, but he had found out it happened about two and a half months ago and possibly had something to do with a Karofsky.

He put his face into one of his pillows and screamed.

There was a knock on his door.

Blaine didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed forever.

They knocked again.

"Go away!"

They kept knocking. Blaine grunted and dragged his feet on the way to his door. He opened it up to see a very worried looking Kurt, holding his hand in a fist as if about to knock on the door again.

"Kurt."

Kurt blinked.

Blaine lunged into Kurt and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Kurt was a little shell-shocked for a moment, but eventually hugged Blaine back. They stood like that in the hall for a few minutes. Blaine held around Kurt's torso. Kurt rubbed his right hand into Blaine back and his left hand squeezed the back of his neck.

Blaine eventually pulled away. Kurt looked at him, bewildered.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and they just looked at each other, hazel on blue. They didn't say anything, they just looked.

He wanted to kiss Kurt. So badly.

But he wouldn't.

Kurt leaned forward, grabbing Blaine's cheek, and pecked Blaine on the forehead then rubbed the pad of his thumb over where he had just kissed. Blaine looked up at Kurt again and blinked once. Kurt smiled.

I love you. "Thank you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt took out his notebook from his bag, breaking their gazes. When he looked up from writing the short message, Blaine was gone, inside his own room.

_I love you._

Kurt crumpled it up.

* * *

><p>AN: Zach is a good guy. He's just not too bright and hangs around the wrong people. Also: I need to develop a strong friendship between Kurt and Blaine before they can get together. They can't just see each other for the first time and fall into each others arms and be in love forever and ever. That's unrealistic! Anyways thank you all for staying with the story! Please review!


	4. Telling The Truth

A/N: So this chapter didn't turn out ANYTHING like I had planned it to. Oh well. Feelings develope~

* * *

><p>Kurt stood alone in the hallway with a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. On the wrinkly paper were three small words with such a large meaning.<p>

They read 'I love you'.

The smile he had took up his whole face. He turned around and inserted the small silver key into his door, unlocking it and entering. He angled his shoulder down so his messenger bag fell off.

Kurt sat on his bed and fell back, feeling the happiest he had in a while.

He thought about his very first day at Dalton. He remembered being very nervous, but following a bunch of boys into the senior commons. When he saw Blaine, the first thing he noticed was his eyes. The beautiful honey hazel color seemed to melt Kurt's heart right then and there. He remembered feeling Blaine's eyes on him in his first French class. He remembered talking to him for the first time and mentally noting that he was about three inches taller than Blaine. He remembered how Blaine stuck to Kurt's defense at his very first lunch.

So many other things came to mind, but they all sort of revolved around their first coffee excursion (Kurt still refused to call it a date), when Kurt realized that Blaine really cared about him. He didn't feel pity for Kurt and take him out to make him feel included, he really did like him. Something clicked that day and Kurt knew he had a new friend he could turn to. Someone he could rely on when he needed comforting or help.

From then on he always thought in the back of his head things might be a little more serious with Blaine then he thought. Not until they shared that amazing hug a few moments ago did he actually consider it.

When they looked into each others eyes Kurt saw something. He still couldn't place it, but it had caused a wonderful feeling to rise up in his chest. All at once he knew what it was.

Love.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting against his door. His chest was swelling with emotion and his breathing came in short gasps. He felt a happy tingling sensation all over his body and his face was full with a smile.<p>

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

He didn't even care that Kurt doesn't want to tell him about how he lost his voice; he was in love with him.

Blaine had had crushes before, but they were all on straight guys and from afar. He and Kurt are best friends. Nothing could compare to their relationship. The only thing that Blaine wasn't sure of, was if Kurt felt the same way or not. But he couldn't think about that now, so Blaine hugged his arms around his torso and buried his smiling face into his arms.

At first Blaine had hugged Kurt because he wanted to comfort both Kurt and himself. But after a while, something different formed in that hug. It represented the strong friendship of two boys that cared so much about one another. When they eventually pulled apart and Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, he knew what had happened.

He had fallen hopelessly in love.

But along with his new found love, another emotion was tugging on Blaine's heart. It was guilt.

Blaine felt guilty for searching Kurt and finding out what he had about him. He felt like he invaded someone's privacy and saw things he never should have seen. If Blaine had been worried about Kurt not trusting him before, what would he think now? Blaine wouldn't even trust himself.

He didn't want him to think Blaine was only friends with him to find out about his mysterious past then when Kurt didn't tell him, he resorted to the Internet. That wasn't it at all! He didn't even know why he had done it in the first place.

Why did he care so much about Kurt's past? Blaine thought Kurt was perfect just the way he is. So why is his curiosity eating him inside?

The mere fact that the curiosity was there made Blaine feel terrible. He shouldn't care about stuff like that. And he didn't.

So what was the reason for searching him in the first place?

He couldn't take what he'd done back. From now on he would always know that Kurt had his voice two and a half months ago and that someone called Karofsky had to do with him losing it. Before Kurt told him.

Blaine smacked the side of his head with an open palm.

"Stupid, Blaine!" he whispered "He's never gonna trust you now!"

He smacked himself again.

* * *

><p>"So. How did it go?" David asked cheerfully.<p>

"What— how did what go?" Blaine asked, looking up from his books.

"Your search for Kurt."

"It depends. What would you call successful?"

David thought for a moment. "Did you find out how Kurt lost his voice?"

"No."

"Did you find out when he lost his voice?"

"Not exactly."

"Did you find out who caused him to lose his voice?"

"No."

"Did you find out if it was an accident or on purpose?"

"No."

David grunted. "You're hopeless."

"I don't even want to know that stuff anymore," Blaine said, propping his head on his hand. He was searching for his soda straw with his mouth (quite unsuccessfully).

"Why not? You seemed perfectly okay with it yesterday."

After a little while, Blaine found the straw and sucked it into his mouth, taking a long drink.

"Maybe I changed."

David blinked. "In 18 hours." He didn't ask it as a question, but said it as a statement.

"Maybe."

The two were at a diner near Dalton that was often used as a study location for the kids on campus. Right now Blaine was tutoring David for the upcoming biology exam. Two textbooks and several papers were spread around the table, only leaving room for two soda cups.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Blaine," David remarked.

"What exactly don't you get?" Blaine asked with a little sass.

David brushed it off.

"Most of the time you wear your heart on your sleeve. You let everyone around you know absolutely everything you're thinking and feeling at that time." David paused and sorted out his thoughts. Blaine stared at him. "But sometimes, like now, I can practically see the walls behind you eyes guarding your big brain and all its silly emotions."

"So?"

"The last time you were like this, it turned out your dad had hit you after you came out and you didn't want to tell us." Blaine squirmed in his seat. "Whenever something major happens, you just get all locked up, but really those should be the times when you open up the most. And now, I think something happened to you while you searched about our little Kurt. What is it?"

Blaine looked at his oldest friend. David was the one who saw a six year old Blaine sitting alone at Church one Sunday morning and pulled his other friend over to go say 'hi'. Never did any of them expect to become best friends.

Now Blaine couldn't think about life without them. And he couldn't think about life without Kurt either.

"I found out _some_ stuff that is a little… unsettling," Blaine confessed.

"Like what?" Davis asked patiently.

"…He had his voice a little over two months ago, someone called Karofsky had to do with it, and he used to be in his old school's glee club," Blaine rattled off quite quickly.

"Wait, _what_?" David leaned his head closer to Blaine to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah."

David tried to read Blaine's expression. "…But that's not what's unsettling you, Blaine," he observed.

"It's not," Blaine confirmed.

"So I'll ask again. What is it?"

"I— I think I'm… in love him."

David blinked. "Well that's a change," he said.

"In 18 hours."

David chuckled. "And that's what all this is?" He gestured towards Blaine's face. "All your guards are up because you're afraid of being in love with him?"

"No! I'm not afraid of being in love with him!"

"Then what?"

"I'm just afraid that he'll be so mad at me if he finds out I searched him. I'm afraid that he'll hate me forever and that my heart will be broken. Because whether he knows it or not, he has the power to break me," Blaine whispered, his voice cracking.

David looked at his friend sympathetically.

"So tell him."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't just tell a person you love them! It has to be special!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant tell Kurt what you did. Tell him you searched him up on Google and that you feel sorry about it. And, whether _you _know it or not, that would be the least destructive way to tell him."

Blaine was scared to think about telling Kurt. He knew Kurt would be mad. Furious, actually. Blaine was furious with himself. But David was right. He had to tell Kurt himself if he ever wanted his trust.

"Why are you always right?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, but I'm not. _That's_ why we're here in the first place. Now that we got past all those mushy boy feelings help me with this biology, damn it!" David slammed his fist on the table.

Blaine smiled.

"Would you boys like some refills?" their very bored looking waitress asked.

"Yes, please," they both said at the same time.

She nodded once then walked away.

"Okay go to page 529," Blaine said while flipping through the pages his own book in front of him.

They continued with their studying. Throughout it all, Blaine was thinking of different ways to tell Kurt. Ways so that he would be less upset.

* * *

><p>Kurt squeezed his textbook to his chest and smiled as he walked down the hallway to the library for his study period. He stopped when he heard voices coming from Warbler Hall. As Kurt looked around and inched closer to the slightly opened door, he recognized one of the voices to be Blaine's. The other he didn't recognize until its body came into view.<p>

It was Matthew.

Kurt could see Blaine sitting on one of the leather chairs and Matthew standing above him.

"Tell me again why you had to call me out of my study period," Blaine's voice came.

Blaine had the study period right before him. That's why Kurt would leave just slightly early from his last class with the possibility of being able to see Blaine for a little bit.

"I need you to help me practice. I want to try out for a solo for our next performance and my audition piece is a duet."

"Why me, though?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the best singer in there," Matthew said with a small smile on his face.

He looked at Blaine in a way that made Kurt clench his fists around his book.

"There are so many other equally talented guys in there," Blaine said, scooting away a bit.

Matthew noticed and leaned down so their heads were only inches apart.

"You're so modest, Blaine. That's something I've always liked about you."

Kurt's grip tightened on his book a little.

Blaine backed himself up so he was completely against the chair. "Um, okay."

"Are you going to help me practice or no?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling way.

"Sure. Whatever." Blaine looked at the large grandfather clock in the room. "It has to be quick, I have to go soon."

"That's fine," Matthew said as he got up to grab what must be his sheet music.

Blaine stood up and waited awkwardly by the chair until Matthew returned to him.

"You sing the boy's part and I'll take the girl's. Don't worry, I've changed it so that it's in both our vocal ranges," Matthew reassured.

"Uh, great. I didn't know you knew my vocal range."

Matthew visibly stiffened. "You're our lead singer. I think everyone knows it," he said harshly.

"Oh."

"Let's start."

A smile crept up on Mathew's face that made Kurt's spine tingle and a spurt of hot hatred ran through his veins. Something was so wrong about this, Kurt already knew.

Matthew pressed play on a CD player that rested on top of the piano.

The taller boy started singing and, as much as Kurt hated to say it, was actually pretty good. When Blaine joined in, however, he didn't sound like his normal self and Kurt could feel how uncomfortable he was in his voice. They did not sound good together.

Blaine clicked the song to a stop.

"What— why did you do that?" Matthew asked, hurt heavy in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Matthew, but I'm not in the mood to sing. I've just got a lot on my mind," Blaine said, massaging his fingers against his forehead.

"It's that Kurt kid, isn't it?" Matthew asked, a hand on his hip.

Kurt scowled.

"What's he to you?" Blaine was obviously defending Kurt.

"Ever since he transferred here he put you under some spell! You're not the same, Blaine," Matthew said, raising his voice and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hey! You don't know anything about me," Blaine yelled, shoving his finger in Matthew's face. "And you don't know anything about Kurt!"

"Oh!" Matthew yelled back, swatting away Blaine's hand. "And I suppose you do?"

"That's none of your business!" Blaine spat.

Matthew backed off a little. He grabbed his bag off one of the couches and turned back to Blaine. "Fine." He started walking quickly towards the door, giving Kurt hardly any time to react. "But when he breaks your stupid little heart don-"

Matthew swung open the door to see Kurt standing there looking totally shell shocked. Kurt looked over Matthew's shoulder to see a very confused looking Blaine.

"What an angel you have here, Blaine! He just loves listening in on conversations! Oh, and speaking of which, Kurt." Matthew whipped his head around to face the blue eyed boy. "Blaine never called you an angel."

Matthew stomped down the hall and out of sight, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Both stood frozen, looking where Matthew had disappeared around a corner. The bell rang, signaling the end of that period.

As students started pouring into the hall, Kurt slowly turned around to look at Blaine.

"You have study now, right?" Blaine asked with complete gentleness in his voice, something Kurt was not expecting.

Kurt nodded his head a little so Blaine grabbed Kurt hand and pulled him over to a couch.

"Take out your notebook," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt did so.

_I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to be eavesdropping._

"I don't really care about that. It's just Matthew who I want to punch in the face."

_He's totally in love with you._

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know. He has been since our freshman year. I never really liked him at all. He always struck me as obnoxious."

A wave of relief spread throughout Kurt. He didn't realize at first, but that hot hatred was actually jealousy. He couldn't be that way with every guy that ever talked to Blaine. Matthew, however, was just someone he never liked from the start.

_I know exactly what you mean._

Blaine paused. "What did he mean I never called you an angel?"

_On my second day here, he talked to me. He said you were telling Wes and David about me and he overheard you saying that you described me as an angel and that's how he knew it was me._

"What an idiot. That doesn't even make sense."

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not saying you d—don't look like an angel, though, i—it's just I don't know why he would say it. I—I mean you look like an angel, don't get me wrong. I just never… said it," Blaine sputtered out nervously.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

Blaine blushed and looked down.

"I guess I'm just rambling, but you know what I mean."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine gladly replied with one as well.

That was the thing about Kurt and Blaine. There didn't always have to be words to keep a conversation tolerable. They could both just look at each other and things would never get awkward.

They were soul mates, Kurt thought, although he would _never_ say that out loud.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Matt! What's wrong?" Zach asked, very worried, as his friend stomped into their dorm room later that evening.<p>

"I hate that Kurt kid! I hate him so much!" Zach yelled.

The blond boy dropped his bag with a loud thud that made Zach jump. He dove onto his bed and started screaming incoherent things into his pillow.

"Why? What happened?" Zach sat down beside Matthew.

No matter how mean Matthew was sometimes, Zack still cared about him. He was the only person that could stand him for a long time. Sometimes Zach tended to be… frustrating.

Matthew turned his head to the side and took in a deep breath of air.

"I finally got a moment alone with Blaine and Kurt just comes along and ruins it!"

"What did he do?"

"Well Blaine was all 'Meh, I don't wanna sing, I'm all stressed, meh.' So I got upset and we started talking about Kurt and Blaine got all defensive like 'You don't know about us!' So I was storming out and I open the door and guess who was eavesdropping?"

"Who?"

"…That was rhetorical."

"What?"

"Ugh. Never mind. So I opened the door and Kurt was standing there! He was listening the whole time!"

Matthew paused at waited for a response from his friend. Zach just stared at him.

"Who brought up Kurt first?" he finally asked.

"Wha— why do you even care? It doesn't even matter," Matthew said, turning away from his friend.

Zach was his only real friend. Zach was too stupid to really see what other people saw in him. And as much as Matthew refused to show it, he really appreciated him. Sometimes he had good advice, even if it was something he didn't want to hear.

"Was it you, Matt?" Zach asked tenderly.

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe I'm wrong but, when you brought Kurt up, that's what brought him into the conversation."

"Well, yeah. But how can you explain Kurt listening in at the door?" Matthew tested. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked over his shoulder.

Zach furrowed his eyebrows and gave a little hum. "That was wrong on his part I think. I don't really like it when people listen to me talk to myself. They always make fun of me afterwards."

Matthew frowned. He turned his body so he was sitting next to Zach on the edge of his bed.

"Can I ask you a question, Zach?"

"You just did." Zack smiled.

"No, really."

"Sure, but I'm not very good at math so…"

"Why are you at Dalton?"

Matthew always wondered that. Dalton had an exceptionally difficult academic system to which Zach stood no chance.

"My dad went here and he wanted me to carry out his legacy. At first they didn't accept me, but my dad gave them loads of money or something like that." Zach said absentmindedly.

"But which classes are you in?"

"Oh, I have a private tutor. She's really nice."

"If your dad has a lot of money, why are you in a double dorm? Why not have a room all to yourself?"

Zach looked down shyly. "That was my choice actually." He stayed silent for a few moments and Matthew allowed him to take his time. "It gave me an opportunity to make a new friend that could never leave me even if they wanted to."

That tugged on Matthew heartstrings. "I don't want to leave you, you know."

Zack looked up at him with hope wide in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, man. I'm always here for you like you are for me."

Matthew draped his arm around Zach's shoulders and gave him a small squeeze.

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

><p>As Blaine was about to walk out of his dorm room one week later and head to class, he noticed a small slip of paper in front of his door that looked like it had been pushed from behind the crack. He smiled as he picked it up.<p>

_Coffee after classes? I feel like we haven't hung out in a few days. I miss you. ~K_

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the French classroom before Blaine. As Blaine walked past him to get to his own seat, he dropped a piece of paper onto his desk. Kurt couldn't help but smell the air where Blaine had just been because it just smelled like…<em>Blaine<em>.

He unfolded the note.

_You're going to make me walk _all the way_to your room to pick you up? That's like four feet! Just kidding, I'd love coffee. I miss you too. ~B_

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Kurt's door.<p>

"Kuuuuuuurt. Open uuuuuuuuup," Blaine whined.

He was wearing a pastel yellow v-neck shirt with a navy cardigan and tan pants. He had been waiting for five minutes outside Kurt's door.

A note slipped out from under the door.

_I'm not ready._

"We're just going out for coffee! What could you possibly not be ready for?"

Without thinking, Blaine turned the knob and pushed open the door. All around the room with hundreds of different items, piled on top of each other. Not knowing Blaine was there, Kurt stood in the middle pulling one shirt off his head, his back to him. Blaine couldn't help but stare for a moment.

He never thought a back could be beautiful, but Kurt's was. His skin was milky white and smooth all over. He had lean muscles near his shoulders that moved around as he tossed the shirt aside.

Right under his left shoulder blade was a raised white scar. It was about five inches long and twisted and curved. Blaine couldn't stop staring at it.

What had happened to Kurt to make _that_ appear?

Blaine's hand became very sweaty all of the sudden and he lost his grip on the door knob, making him stumble into the room quite loudly.

Kurt whipped around, still shirtless, and widened his eyes in horror. Blaine lifted his head just slightly to see Kurt grab the nearest shirt and shield his torso.

"S—sorry, Kurt. I—I just… I'm leaving," Blaine said, shielding his eyes and walking clumsily backwards out the door.

Blaine stood outside the door, trying to catch his breath. Kurt opened the door later with an expression Blaine couldn't quite read. He thrust him the notebook which already had a message written on it.

_The next time someone says they're not ready, don't going barging their doors down._

"I didn't know you weren't dressed! I thought you were, like, doing your hair or something and I was gonna tell you it always looks perfect anyway…"

Kurt tried glaring at him, but Blaine pulled out his puppy dog eyes and he ended up just smiling.

_Damn you and your puppy dog eyes._

Blaine chuckled.

They drove to the coffee shop listening to the car radio, Blaine occasionally singing along. When both sat down with their separate drinks, they started catching up.

"Ugh. I feel like I haven't been able to talk to you at all this past week. What with all my Warbler's practices and you and your studying…" He took a long sip and set the hot liquid scald his throat. The temperatures were lowering now and Ohio wasn't being very gentle about it.

_I know! I've been working non-stop and I still have a pile of things on my desk. Speaking of Warblers, Sectionals was last weekend, right?_

Blaine was surprised Kurt brought up the Warblers only because he past experiences with them hadn't been very good.

"Yeah, yeah, it was actually. Hence all the rehearsals." Blaine rolled his eyes. He loved singing with the guys, but around competition time everything got so stressful and clotted up.

_How did it go?_

"The Hipsters, the choir made up entirely of elderly people, came in last and we tied for first with New Directions."

Blaine winced just slightly when he said the name of the choir. Kurt didn't notice.

When the Warblers arrived at the theatre, he sought out New Directions and introduced himself to all of them. No one was named Karofsky. When he introduced himself to the tallest boy of them all, they kept up a nice conversation.

"You're from Dalton, right?" he had said.

Blaine had to crane his neck to look up at him. "Yeah. I'm Blaine."

"Finn."

They shook hands.

"So, uh, do you know Kurt by any chance? He just transferred a couple weeks ago," Finn asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he's my brother."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "…You two don't really look alike."

"We're step-brothers. Our parents got married last month."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. He said he decorated an entire wedding, but never mentioned it was for his parents."

"Yeah. So is he doing okay over there? I try and text him every day, but it'd be nice to hear from someone else."

"He's doing great and has lots of friends. He's a little stressed about the work, though, but he can handle it."

"Good."

The conversation suddenly became very awkward with the silence that followed. Blaine stuck his hand in his pockets and Finn pulled the hair on the back of his neck.

"Good luck, man," Blaine said, clapping his hand on Finn's arm.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, you too. Take good care of Kurt."

"I promise."

And he meant it.

Kurt snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"What? Sorry…"

Kurt smiled.

_Penny for your thoughts._

Blaine chuckled. "I was actually thinking about when I met your step-brother, Finn. You never told me your dad got remarried or that you had a brother!"

_Never came up, I guess. How is Finn? I miss him and his goofiness sometimes._

"He seemed to be doing pretty good. The rest of your glee club, too." It slipped out before he could even process what he had said.

_What do you mean _my _glee club, Blaine?_

Blaine opened his mouth, but it just hung there, no sound coming from it. Kurt stared at him with narrowed eyes. Blaine couldn't think of a response. He had to do what David told him to do. He had to tell Kurt. He took in a large breath and closed his eyes. When he slowly let it out, he looked directly at Kurt who had never torn his gaze away from Blaine.

"You had such a lovely voice, Kurt."

Kurt gasped.

_Excuse me?_

* * *

><p>AN: OMG DRAMA. Okay, I just wanted a nice heartwarming moment with Matt and Zach. I really like Zach. Matt still sucks, but at least he cares about Zach. The next chapter is planned to be my longest so it may take a while to put up. Oh and I plan to have nine so yeah. Please review (you don't need a fanfiction account)!


	5. You Can't Do Everything Someone Asks You

A/N: You know what, just read. I'll give a good AN at the end.

* * *

><p>He did it. He told Kurt.<p>

_Excuse me?_

"You had such a beautiful voice," he repeated. Blaine looked at Kurt nervously.

_How the hell would you know?_

Kurt was glaring at him in a way that honestly scared Blaine. But he knew what he had to do.

"Kurt, we always tell each other the truth, right?"

_I thought so._

Blaine cringed. He loved Kurt so much and that's why he was doing this. Kurt may possibly hate him, but for now, he keeps staring at him.

"I- Kurt, I know… some things." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "About you…."

_What about me, Blaine?_

"About your… voice," he confessed

Kurt looked at Blaine with what first appeared to be hurt… then confusion, then sadness, then finally replaced by anger. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his mouth.

_What things about my voice? How would you know?_

Blaine didn't want to blame Wes and David "Kurt I- I searched your name on Google." Blaine saw Kurt force down the coffee that was in his mouth. He continued, "Now that I think about it, it was one of, if not the biggest, mistake of my life-"

Blaine was interrupted by the notebook being thrown at him. He looked around the coffee shop. People were looking at them now. He turned away from them and read the quick message.

_You searched me on Google? To find out about my past?_

"I… yes."

_Did you ever think about asking_ me _maybe?_

"Kurt, I tried so many times. You never wanted to talk, you always avoided the question."

_What, so _I _didn't give you information so you had to use the Internet? Was I not good enough for you, Blaine?_

Kurt was fuming. His face was dark red and his mouth was pressed closed. His eyes stayed narrowed and never left Blaine's face unless he was writing.

"No, Kurt. I really do think you're perfect," Blaine blurted out, trying to calm Kurt down. It was a lost cause.

_I'm not perfect! I haven't been perfect for eight weeks. That's right, __Blaine, I lost it eight weeks ago. Or did you already know that?_

Blaine was hurt. His chest ached and his eyes searched Kurt's for any of its usual happiness he found there. Blaine couldn't see anything.

"Do you want to know everything I know? Everything I found out? That I saw?"

_Yes I do, actually. Please, __Blaine, enlighten me with my own story._

Blaine took in a deep breath.

"I found out you were in New Direction one year ago. I found out you were a Cheerio also one year ago. I found a video of you with your old glee club from two and a half months ago. And the last thing I saw was a very biased post form a school blog mentioning some 'incident' and someone named Karofsky."

Kurt visibly winced. The name alone caused to many more emotions show themselves in Kurt's blue eyes. Anxiety, sorrow, fear, and lastly anger again. Blaine watched at Kurt held his pen in a white-knuckle grip and press it down too hard on the paper. He was purposefully taking very long on this note.

_You stay the hell away from me, Blaine __Anderson. You had no right to search me. You obviously don't respect me or my feelings. Don't ever talk to me again._

Kurt stood up from their coffee table and quickly walked out of the shop, rubbing his eyes. Blaine's heart shattered.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, but it was no use. He was alone. Kurt left him.

The very thought that he lost Kurt made Blaine need to leave this stupid beanery right now. But he couldn't because they drove in Kurt's car.

Blaine pulled out his phone and ended up calling David. It was hard to tell anything with a deep fog starting in his brain and unshed tears blurring his vision.

"Blaine?"

"David?" Blaine couldn't even recognize his own voice. His throat was tight and whatever sound came from it was slightly tangled with a sob.

"Blaine what the hell happened? Where are you? Are you with your dad? Did he hit you again?"

"No," was all he managed to say. Blaine stood and walked to the bathroom, his legs and feet feeling numb. When he entered, he locked the door and slid down it, allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh my god," David whispered. He understood. "Kurt."

"Y-you need to get me. I-I can't drive. I don't think I can stand." Blaine was sobbing now. He lost all control.

"I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

"Th-the coffee house right near Dalton. Oh god, David, what am I gonna do? What the hell am I gonna do?"

"I'll be right there."

David hung up, but Blaine still held the phone to his face. He didn't seem to be able to move at all. He just sat and cried until a knock came on the door ten minutes later.

"Blaine? Are you in here?"

It was David.

"Yeah. I- I just… and Kurt… he left. I don't know what to do," Blaine said, although it sounded choked because of all his recent crying.

"You can let me in," David suggested.

"I never want to move again."

David rested his forehead against the door. "You know you'll have to. You can't sit on the disease prone floor of a coffee shop bathroom forever."

"I know."

David heard him grunt and soon the door was open and he looked down at a very disheveled looking Blaine. His eyes were bright red and tears still tracked down his cheeks. David could tell he'd fisted his hand into his hair by the way it stood up a little. His uniform was wrinkled from sitting on the floor of the bathroom for probably fifteen minutes.

"You look really bad," Davis commented as he put his hand on Blaine's back and started guiding out the door and into his car. Several people looked, for they were sight to see, but neither Blaine nor David cared.

"Thanks," Blaine said sarcastically. He hiccupped and wiped his face once more.

Once they got into the car David turned to face Blaine and asked "So what happened? You told him?"

Blaine took a deep breath of air. "I don't want to talk about it."

There was still a sore aching deep in his chest and it hurt way too much. He needed to go to his room, curl up on his bed, and cry himself to sleep. Because he just lost Kurt. And Kurt never wanted to see him again. Kurt also thought Blaine didn't care about him, but it was so completely the opposite. He loved him so much it hurt. He still didn't know his own reason for taking Wes and David's suggestion. He could hardly remember that day other then the painful shock he felt. Now, much more intensely, he felt that way again. He couldn't do this.

"Whatever you say, Blaine," David sighed. He honestly cared about his friend and wanted him to be happy. David also felt pretty guilty. He realized that none of this would've happen had he not planted the idiotic idea in Blaine's head.

The car ride was silent save for Blaine's sniffles. It was sufficiently awkward for the both of them so David turned on the radio. This was a bad idea.

"-make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you tur-" Blaine slapped the entire car radio, somewhat aiming for the stop button. Once the music stopped, he broke into another hysterical cry.

David looked over at his friend sympathetically. He never saw him this depressed before.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" David asked tenderly.

"Love. I still love him. With all my heart," Blaine corrected, pressing his forehead against the cool window.

They pulled into the school and walked up to the third story. David escorted Blaine down the hall and to his door. Blaine turned to Kurt's room and placed his open palm on the door. He stood still, keeping his hand in place and just staring at the little number 30.

"Blaine," David warned quietly.

Blaine silently dragged his fingers down the door until they slid off. He turned around, inserted his key and unlocked his door. David watched as Blaine slumped into the room and plopped face-first into his bed. He didn't move for a good minute.

"Just… please don't kill yourself," David whispered before closing Blaine's door and walking towards his own.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, five days since Kurt and Blaine's coffee date, and Kurt successfully avoided him for all of those days. Blaine respected Kurt's last request and didn't talk to him, but also took it upon himself to never talk in class, or to his friends either.<p>

Kurt always seemed angry with someone. At the same time, though, he always seemed to be very sad. He didn't sit with Blaine and Wes and David at lunch anymore, but sat with some other boys from his classes that he sort of knew. It didn't really matter, though, because he never looked up from his food that he hardly ate anyway.

Both were absolutely miserable and weren't shy to hide it. All their friends noticed and started getting worried.

"They're not themselves without each other," commented Nick.

"It's like seeing a Q without a U. Weird and… unspeakable," Jeff had said.

"I don't like this at all," Wes simply said to David.

"Me either. We need to do something about this. We can't let them drown in their own man tears," David agreed.

Later that day, Kurt heard a knock on his door. It had been the first time in the past five days and it caught him a little off guard. He didn't think it would be Blaine, being that Kurt still refused to look at him. That was the only reason he slowly walked to the door and opened in a crack.

"Kurt?"

It was Wes. Kurt opened the door a little more and looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Blaine isn't with me," Wes said, catching on to Kurt's actions.

Kurt nodded once.

"Do you have your notebook?"

Kurt opened the door wider and allowed Wes in. Wes sat on the edge of his neatly made bed. Whenever Kurt was stressed, he tended to became a neat freak and clean everything in sight twice. Kurt grabbed the object in question.

_Is something wrong?_

Wes blinked at Kurt unbelievably. "Um, yes, Kurt, there is something wrong."

_Is something wrong with the dorm? Did they send you out on your prefect duties?_

Kurt was being serious. "No, Kurt. Not like that. There's something wrong with you and Blaine. Everyone knows it."

_I _really_ don't want to talk about this._

"It is my job as a prefect to make sure all the boys in the dorm are happy. You are… obviously not happy right now, and I'd like to do anything I can to help," Wes offered with opened palms.

_You can't do anything to help. I'm sorry, Wes._

"Look, Kurt. I know what you're upset about."

_How would you know that?_

"Because it was me who suggested that Blaine go and search you. He never would have thought about doing it before that, Kurt," Wes confessed.

_He still did it. He always could've chosen not to._

Wes could see Kurt tearing up. "…You just have to know how sorry he is. He really, _really_ cares about you and would probably give anything in the world to be able to talk to you," Wes finished.

_Why did he send you here as a messenger?_

"Blaine honestly has no idea I'm here. All your friends are worried about you. We do care about you," he assured.

Kurt's tears stared falling down his cheeks. _I think you should leave now._

"Okay, but please take what I said into serious consideration. Try and talk to him again."

Kurt didn't write another message and he didn't nod. He just stared at the far wall of his room. Wes silently got up and walked to the door.

"Blaine really cares about you. Never think he doesn't." Wes shut the door and left Kurt alone.

Kurt wished everyone left him alone. He wished he never met Blaine. He wished he never came to Dalton. He wished Karofsky never hurt him. He wished he could sing.

Blaine was the one person that made him cheerful; he made him forget he didn't have a voice. And he had fallen stupidly in love with him.

Kurt was very angry about what Blaine did. But even more than that, he was disappointed. Blaine had no patience.

Yet Kurt still loved him.

He really couldn't help it.

But he was still allowed to be royally pissed at Blaine. Because what Blaine did was wrong. But Kurt didn't want to think about that. At all.

_Kurt, you still comin' home this week?_

It was a text from Finn. Oh God. In all this mess of crazy emotions, he had forgotten he was going to visit his family for the first time this weekend. He was really looking forward to it, actually. No matter how much of a doofus Finn was sometimes, Kurt still loved him. At he couldn't wait to see his father and be safe in his strong arms. He also couldn't wait to see Carole. He would tell her all about his classes and his friends and Blaine…

No. He wouldn't mention Blaine. He knew that if he did, he would probably start crying and his dad would never let him go back to Dalton. He couldn't even think about going back to McKinley.

_Of course! It's Christmas! I'm really looking forward to seeing you guys._

_Yeah, you too. We miss you a lot. Not just Mom and Burt, but New Directions too. You should think about seeing some of them._

New Directions missed him? How was that even possible? Before he transferred he hardly said a word to any of them once he quit the club. With the exception of Mercedes and Finn, none of them had really approached him either.

But now Kurt was really working his brain.

He remembered Tina and Mike coming up to him once at lunch to see if he still wanted to sit with them. He quickly shook his head and fled to the library.

Brittany had tapped his should once while he was at his locker. He had jumped about a foot in the air, but calmed down a little when he saw it was just the ditzy cheerleader. She wrapped her thin arms around his torso and gave in a small hug. He was little too shell-shocked to return it, but she backed away and whispered "You don't have to be sad, little dolphin." She quickly disappeared into the hall.

Rachel approached him once and offered to help him study for their upcoming history test. It was very obvious that he was having trouble concentrating in class and his grades began dropping. He declined the offer and rushed away.

Puck had even talked to him once in their math class. "Just so you know… I'm here for you whenever you want some extra protection." Kurt had widened his eyes a little and watched as Puck sauntered back to his own seat.

He remembered Santana looking at him from across the lunch room. Once she realized he was looking back at her she gave him a strange look. Now that he thought about it, it looked like a proud and encouraging smile. That was the first and only time he had gotten a look like that form any student after the incident. He mostly got looks of pity, but Santana's made him feel better. Only for a second.

Sam clasped his shoulder a few times in the hall, making sure Kurt knew it was definitely him and not Karofsky. Kurt would usually return the gesture with a half-smile and a nod.

Artie gave him a high five once. At first it had really confused Kurt, seeing the boy wheeling toward him with one palm in the air, but raised his own and slapped it at the last moment. Kurt looked over his shoulder only to see Artie continue his trip down the hall, light up wheels following behind.

Quinn talked to him in their French class the day he came back from the hospital. She had said "We care about you, Kurt." That day he had been so terrified and tired he didn't even remember it until now.

They did care about him. All of them. This whole time, he had thought they didn't think about him anymore, but it turns out the sincerely missed him.

Kurt's heart swelled at the thought. He suddenly remembered that he had been texting Finn.

_I will._

_Especially Mercedes… she misses you the most._

_I promise. I'll see you later, Finn._

_I'll see you later, bro._

* * *

><p>"You really need to talk about this," David sighed as he painfully watched Blaine try to study.<p>

"No. No I do not." Blaine flipped a page in his literature textbook quite loudly, never looking up from said book.

"Actually, you really do," Wes piped in from across his room. Every Thursday, they would all go to Wes's room (it was the largest since he was prefect) and study for upcoming tests. "You're like the living dead, Blaine. It's unhealthy."

"Well I just… need to deal with this on my own. It's my problem. Not yours."

"It _is_ our problem. You've made it our problem by going into a depressed little coma every day," David insisted.

"It's _my_ problem!" Blaine shouted, causing the other boys to jump a little. "The last time you took our relationship into your hands, you screwed everything up! …Never mind screwing it up, you completely obliterated it!"

By the end of his rant, Blaine was standing and breathing hard.

Wes and David blinked at their best friend. Of course they felt horrible about it all. Now Blaine was shoving it all in their faces. Blaine's eyes widened after a silent moment as he realized what he had just accused.

"I- I… I didn't mean that… Everything just seems so much more _stressful_. …I'm sorry I took it out on you guys." Blaine fell back onto Wes's bed. He was exhausted. In the past six days Blaine had gotten a total of eight hours of sleep and lived off of coffee and nutrition bars.

"You need to breath," David suggested, still hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I think I need to talk about this," Blaine confessed, rubbing helplessly at his eyes.

Neither Wes not David said anything, waiting for Blaine to be ready.

"When I searched him on Google, I found out he was talking two and a half months ago. I just got so- so sad. I thought about how the reason he probably transferred here may have been the same reason he lost his voice. I came up with all these crazy assumptions. Soon I sort of went crazy. I replayed the video of him speaking three or four times a day. It was an obsession. I couldn't get it out of my brain."

Wes took in a breath and was about to say something until David silently shushed him. Blaine stayed quiet for another second and gathered all his thoughts together.

"Eventually I started feeling guilty and it was eating me alive. I honestly don't blame you guys. It was my decision and I was stupid," Blaine assured. Wes and David both gave small nods, urging him to continue. "I came up with the _perfect_ way to confess what I had done. But then we went out to coffee and he was just being so- so _perfect_. And I thought about how his voice fit him so much and how it was beautiful just like him. And I- I just… blurted it out! I was so stupid!"

Blaine was pacing around the room, throwing his hands in the air, his face bright red. He clenched one of his fists and bit it into his mouth. David and Wes looked over at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

Wes finally spoke up. "You are Blaine Warbler."

"I don't need your nicknames right now, Wes-"

"Hear me out." Wes held up one of his hands. "You are Blaine Warbler. You are strong, proud, dapper, charming, and just plain nice. You were not Blaine Warbler last week when you found those videos. You are not Blaine Warbler now. You're moping, angry, withdrawn, and snappy," said Wes calmly.

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together and blinked. He didn't open up to his friends just so they could insult him.

"Be the Blaine Warbler we know." Wes gestured between him and David. David nodded.

From where Blaine was standing with his arms crossed across his chest, he went totally lax. His face softened, his arms fell, and he sat against the bed.

"I can't be Blaine Warbler without Kurt," Blaine confessed pathetically.

Wes and David exchanged looks. David turned to their collapsed friend. "Then get him back. You _love_ him, Blaine. You can never let that go."

Blaine looked up. "You're right," he whispered. "b-but he told me to stay away from him a-and to never talk to him again." This was muffled by Blaine putting his face in his hands.

"Sometimes, Blaine, you have to ignore what people request of you," David said with a small shrug.

Blaine looked up and into his friends' eyes. "Why don't you two have your own talk show or something?" he joked when he dropped his hands into his thighs.

They all chuckled.

"…I think Kurt said he was leaving for the holidays. You might want to see him sooner rather than later," David suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why are you still here? Go!" Wes prompted, pulling Blaine up and shoving him towards the door.

Blaine tripped his way over to the exit. He opened it and turned back to his best friends. "Thanks," he said then jogged down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard someone knocking on his door. He had just finished his homework and was working on bedazzling one of his shirts that he would be wearing this weekend when he saw Mercedes. He unplugged his bedazzler and walked to the door, socks rubbing against the firm carpet.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine said when he opened the door.

Blaine looked slightly surprised Kurt had opened the door without any question and completely relieved when he didn't slam the door in his face right after. Blaine noticed Kurt glance down at Blaine's hand. He was holding his notebook that Blaine still had from the coffee shop.

"This is yours." Blaine carefully held it out.

Kurt looked at it then grabbed a pen that he kept in his pocket at all times.

_I thought I told you not to come near me._

It stung Blaine's heart, but he would do anything to keep this conversation going. "I can't do everything you ask me."

_You made that obvious earlier._

Blaine winced. "We need to talk Kurt." Blaine reached a hand out toward Kurt's forearm.

Kurt pulled it away quickly then wrote one last message.

_Not yet._

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"How did it go?"

Wes and David were interrogating Blaine from the moment he stepped back into Wes's room.

"Better than I thought it would, honestly."

"…Good," Wes said slowly.

Blaine was sitting against the inside of the door and the two other boys crouched around him.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" David asked.

"I gave him his notebook back, said we should talk, and then he said 'not yet'." Blaine summarized then rubbed his eyes closed.

"_Not yet_? That's amazing!" Wes cheered.

Blaine looked disbelievingly at him. "What are you talking about?"

"He said 'not yet'!"

"I know!"

"Not yet, as in, you're going to talk about it later. He hasn't given up on you, Blaine!"

Blaine actually smiled. "Not yet," he recited to himself.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Finn jumped on his step brother and forced a massive bear hug onto him. Kurt hugged back. He really missed Finn.

"Is that Kurt?" he heard Carole call from the kitchen of their new house.

"Did someone say Kurt?" Burt called form upstairs.

Before he knew it, Finn, Carole, and Burt were all hugging him.

"Oh, look at you! So handsome!" Carle said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kurt smiled and squeezed her arm affectionately.

"How ya doin', kiddo?" Burt asked as he ruffled Kurt's hair. Kurt ducked out of his father's hand and quickly put his hair back in place. "Oh right. I forgot about your weird hair thing."

"Kurt! I have to tell you about everyone! They miss you," Finn said.

"Oh goodness, let the kid breath. Come on, let's sit down so Kurt can take out his notepad," Carole suggested.

They all migrated to the circular breakfast table and Kurt had his pen and paper at the ready. The notebook was almost completely full. He recognized conversations as he flipped through the pages. Finn, Burt, Finn, Finn, Carole, Finn, Blaine, the main office secretary, Blaine, Mr. Stead, Blaine, Wes, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, David, Wes, David, Nick, Blaine, Blaine, Jeff, Blaine, Blaine, Wes, Blaine, Blaine, the dormitory advisor, Wes, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Wes, and, most recently, Blaine.

Oh.

"So, Kurt, who are some of your friends?" Carole piped up from across the table.

Kurt hesitated. _Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine._

"I met Blaine!" Finn said a little too loudly from next to him. "At Sectionals! I asked about you and he said you guys were friends."

This was definitely making Kurt uncomfortable. He _really_ didn't want to have to tell them about all the drama going on.

_Yeah, he's cool._

"How are the classes?" Burt asked after he swallowed his sip of diet soda.

_Difficult. I understand it, but the teachers give out loads of assignments. I usually just have a lot on my plate._

"You're okay with it though, right?" Burt clarified.

_I'm fine._

He really wasn't.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" Carole swatted her son on the arm as Kurt blushed a light shade of pink.

"It's a good question," Finn defended.

"He's right. I wanna know, too," Burt smiled.

Carole rolled her eyes, but looked expectantly at Kurt along with her son and husband.

_No. No boyfriend._

Burt relaxed. "Good."

"Burt!"

"What? I just don't like the idea of my son having a boyfriend who would be with him at all times. Not to mention I wouldn't be around so I couldn't a) watch over them, or b) scare him."

If possible, Kurt was even more uncomfortable.

_You _really_ don't have to be worried about boyfriends, dad._

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Burt asked with a frown.

_What, now you want me to get a boyfriend?_

"No! I just…. You matter-"

"So, Kurt,' Finn interrupted. Kurt willingly gave Finn all his attention. "I was told by ten people to tell you to go over Mercedes's house tomorrow night."

_Is there a party?_

Finn narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "…No."

_Okay, Finn._

The four of them continued catching up. Kurt told them all about Dalton and his experiences. And after an hour and half, he realized how much Blaine was part of his life now.

But he was still mad at him.

Finn told him about the latest McKinley drama. He assured him that no one had ever saw Karofsky, not even Azimo. He told him about Sectionals and what they're planning for Regionals. He talked about his recent break up with Rachel. Kurt wasn't surprised. Those two went on and off so many times, you would've thought a three year old was playing with a light switch.

Carole was telling Kurt about her job at the local hospital and some of the wacky patients she's seen as a nurse. She told him about some new clothes she bought for herself. She mentioned how she thought about him as she bought one sweater in particular. She talked about her book club that she started with some of her girlfriends. Kurt listened quietly and commented on different things,

Burt talked about the tire shop and how his sports teams were doing. Kurt didn't really care much about the latter, but paid attention anyway. It was so amazing to be in the company of his family again. Kurt really did miss them.

He helped Carole out with dinner while Finn and Burt watched the latest football game on TV.

"The chicken's great, hon," Burt complimented.

"Thank you! Kurt made it too," she said.

"Why does this taste… better?" Finn asked with a mouthful.

_I mixed some new seasonings together. You like it?_

"Dude, it's great! You're, like, so good at everything. It's not fair."

_What are you even talking about, Finn?_

Finn started counting on his fingers. "You can cook, you design clothes, you're fluent in French, you're a great artist, and you sang so much better than anyone in glee club."

An awkward silence took over the table.

_Thank you for the compliments, Finn._

"I- I'm sorry I brought up your voice…"

_Who won that game you two were completely infatuated with?_

Finn read the note and his face lit up. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. He turned over to his mom.

"What's that say?" he whispered.

"'Infatuated', honey. It means something that you're really interested in," she explained sweetly.

"Oh." He gave his infamous half smile then turned back to Kurt. "We won 31 to 20."

"Killed 'em!" Burt added.

Dinner continued then finished. Kurt was thoroughly exhausted and retired to his room after watching a movie with his family. Kurt went to sleep, not having a care in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt! Where are you? I'm waiting over here!<em>

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at the text from Mercedes.

_I'm on my way! Calm down, you live half way across town!_

_Speed, Kurt, speed!_

_Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to pull a Finn and run over a mailman! I'm being dangerous right now by texting you. See you soon xoxo._

_Fine._

Mercedes had told him to come for a sleepover at six so he left his house at 5:45. He packed a bag, remembering how good it felt to finally wear his designer clothes. Forgetting his better judgment, he sped a little and made his way across downtown Lima. Kurt arrived at her house a little early and knocked on her door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door and poked his head in. No one was here. He let himself fully in and clicked the door shut.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt jumped about a foot in the air as twelve people jumped out from behind several different pieces of furniture. He stood in shock until Mercedes came up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome home, boo," she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Kurt's mouth still hung open as he watched all his former glee club members (and Lauren Zizes) begin to walk towards him.

"'Sup dude," Puck said.

"Hey Kurt," Mike said.

"Hi Kurt!" Tina squealed from next to Mike.

"Kurt! Hey man!" Sam called form across the room.

"Nice to see you Kurt," Quinn said above everyone else.

"Yo home boy," Artie said with a little smirk.

"Kurtsie!" Brittany squeaked. She gave him a tight hug.

"Hiya Kurt," Santana said lamely, pulling Brittany away with her.

"Hi," Lauren supplied.

"Kurt! You _have _to tell me about the Warblers," Rachel perked up.

"Oh, shut up, dwarf," Santana said as she checked her already perfect manicure.

Kurt gave a small chuckle and smiled to his ears. He held out his arms invitingly and everyone gave him a group hug. He was so happy he got to see everyone and was just soaking it all in.

"You like it Kurt?" Finn asked.

Kurt turned around and saw that Finn had a guilty smile on his face. Kurt narrowed his eyes then raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth. He pointed at Finn, trying his best to try to say, _this is all because of you?_

Finn obviously understood it. "Me and Mercedes planned it."

"Mercedes and I, Finn," Rachel corrected.

Kurt saw Finn roll his eyes. Mercedes appeared at his side in a second and stared pulled him over to the living room where the party was just beginning. He sat down on the couch with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina while the boys and Lauren played video games. Santana and Brittany had disappeared off somewhere.

"How have you been?" Mercedes started.

_Dalton is wonderful. I do miss hanging out with New Directions, though._

Rachel's eyes widened and she sat up straighter. "We competed against Dalton, you know. Tied at Sectionals. I personally think that we would've won over them if Mr. Schue just_ gave me that stupid solo_!"

Kurt narrowed is eyes and slowly turned is head away from the diva to look at Mercedes. She and Tina rolled their eyes.

_The Warblers are pretty amazing, Rachel. They're like rock stars._

Blaine had said that to him once.

No.

Stop thinking about Blaine.

You're with your friends.

"Still," Rachel said with a flick of her wrist.

"Anywho," Mercedes piped up. "Who's your best friend, Kurt?"

Blaine. It was Blaine. No matter how mad Kurt was at him, he was still Kurt's best friend.

_Blaine Anderson._

"I met him!" Tina squeaked.

"Me too," Mercedes said suspiciously.

"And me. Lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked.

_Yes… You met him at Sectionals? What did he say?_

Mercedes held up both of her hands as if to say 'slow down'. "He just introduced himself and asked our names. He wished us good luck." She saw Kurt relax visibly. "Why? What's goin' on?"

_Nothing. Come on, let's stop talking about me. Tell me your drama!_

Mercedes and Tina gave each other suspicious looks. Meanwhile Rachel started babbling about anything and everything.

"Well, since you left, Mr. Schue has lost all his senses. He didn't give me a solo at Sectionals! And now that you're gone, I'm the most talented by _far_!" Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt all gave her a disgusted look. Her face became one of horror. "Wait! I didn't mean that! You guys are also really amazing!"

"Whatever, Rachel. I know I'm better than you," Mercedes sassed.

"Me too," Tina said less confidently.

"Anyway," Rachel continued. "We tied at Sectionals. And I learned that Finn got together with Santana apparently! Gross!"

Kurt had known about that for a while.

"I was so mad at Finn, right. So I thought we were taking a little break and I did something stupid and he _broke up with me_. It wasn't even that bad in comparison to what he did. He won't even come to his senses. I tried to sing him a song in a lovely and romantic winter wonderland. What does he do? He _leaves_."

Kurt blinked. Not that he cared too much about Rachel's drama, but had he really missed _that much_?

"…Now that Rachel has finished her autobiography," said Tina. "I think you ought to know about what has been going on with the _whole_ club."

Kurt listened as his friends told him about how they decided to Christmas carol around the school. They then mentioned a teacher threw a shoe at them. Apparently Sue had destroyed their choir room (yet again) and stolen all the presents. Weirdly enough, after they performed in the teacher's lounge the presents were all returned. And, oh yeah, Artie could walk because of Santa.

Kurt was about to question further, but Sam approached them.

"Hey, dude," he said "I am _owning_ everyone at Halo and it's getting pretty boring. Finn said you were, like, gifted or something. D'you wanna play me?"

Kurt nodded with a smirk on his face. After beating Sam all too easily, Kurt smiled victoriously and crossed his arms.

"Whoa," Sam said, breathless.

"Amazing," Mike breathed.

"What are you?" Puck asked.

Kurt didn't answer, but instead strutted back over to the couch.

He spent the rest of the night cuddling with Mercedes and having a nice conversation with at least everyone. No one ever really did see Santana and Brittany for the rest of the night.

The party ended at around twelve and everyone was making their way out. Kurt stayed behind, getting prepared for their sleepover. Mercedes was cleaning up when Kurt threw her a note that was written on a paper airplane.

_Can we just go to sleep? I'm so tired._

She looked over to where he was splayed on top of an armchair.

"Actually, Kurt, I wanted to ask you something," she said lazily.

When they were clad in their pyjamas and sitting knee to knee on Mercedes' bed, she brought up that topic again.

"I wanted to ask you something."

_Shoot._

"You just seemed really tense when we were talking before. Now I don't know the kid at all, don't get me wrong, but you just looked so... uncomfortable the moment we mentioned Blaine." Kurt winced. "See? You see what you just did?"

_Mercedes, it doesn't really matter._

Mercedes looked at the note as if it read plans for murder. "It doesn't matter?" she repeated. "Kurt, baby, if it's making you upset- which it obviously is- it matters."

_Okay_, Kurt wrote, giving up, _what do you want to know?_

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" she suggested softly.

Kurt took a long time to write this message. He paused often, but Mercedes waited patiently.

_I met him my first day at Dalton. Well, kind of. I saw him singing with the Warblers and we kind of just noticed each other. Don't ask me why, but the thought of a new friend scared me at first. So I ran away. But he found me again. He talked to me in the hall the next day. He wanted to know me _before_ he knew I had no voice. And we instantly became friends. We went out for coffee, hung out in each other's dorm rooms, we went shopping once, we saw a few movies, and he just acted so gentlemanly. I fell pretty hard. I really like him, Cedes._

Mercedes read the note twice. "I don't understand, Kurt. This all sounds wonderful," she said.

_I never told him how I lost my voice. I was (and still am) really uncomfortable and horrified with the topic. A few days ago, when we went on one of our usual coffee outings, he just said 'you had such a beautiful voice' or something like that. He then confessed that he went behind my back and searched me on Google. To find out about my voice. I couldn't believe it, 'Cedes. He just seemed so perfect. Then he went right ahead and did possibly the worst thing he could do._

Once Mercedes finished reading the note, she looked up at Kurt who had tears welling up in his eyes. "You can cry," she said.

Kurt let tears fall down his porcelain cheeks, but never produced a sob. Mercedes comforted him gently then asked, "Have you talked to him since then?"

_I told him not to talk to me. I told him to never come near me. I was just _so _angry. I really didn't mean it. I still want to be able to like him._

"That's not what I asked," she said gently, rubbing his back.

_He did talk to me. On Thursday he came to my room and gave back my notebook that I left at the coffee shop._

"What did you two talk about?"

_We didn't really have a conversation. He said that we needed to talk._

"What did you say?"

Kurt sniffled. _I told him 'not yet'._

Mercedes face lit up. "So you are going to talk to him?"

_Mercedes, I told you. I still want to be able to like him. I really do. I just need time. That's all I need._

"Of course," she agreed. Kurt could tell that she was biting her lip to keep from saying anything else.

_Tell me what you're thinking._

"Do you want my advice?" she blurted out.

_Yes, absolutely._

"I think you should think about what you're feeling for at least a few more days. If you want to know if he still cares about you, wait for him to really talk to you. If you _love_ him, Kurt, well you need to find courage and _you_ need to talk to _him_."

Courage. There was that word again. Blaine had scribbled it down in the very notebook he held in his hands. If he flipped back enough pages, there he would see it. _Courage_. It meant a lot to Kurt back then. Sure, all the teachers he tried to talk about his bullying to had said 'stick up for yourself and don't let him hurt you again'. That was one thing to say, and a whole other to do. Kurt would like to see small Miss Pillsbury stand up for herself to Karofsky, a meaty football player that was at least twice her size. Hence, he never could take their advice.

Courage, though, was the answer to his problem all along. He needed courage to do what his guidance counselor told him. He needed courage to approach his enemy. And before Blaine wrote in his notebook, he never thought of that.

And now he was in the very same situation. No, Blaine was not threatening his life, but Kurt needed courage to go talk to Blaine himself. He needed to be brave enough to hear the truth.

He decided then and there. The moment he got back to Dalton, he would let Blaine explain himself. And, if he had enough of his own courage, he would be able to tell Blaine what _really_ happened to his voice.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long to put up, but as you can see it is obnoxiously long. 7,000 words even, actually.

Okay, remember, Kurt and Blaine _will_ get together. This story is labeled under romance _and_ angst. Please don't give up on the story. There will be fluffy Klaine fluff :)

Also. If any of you need a psychic, please consult me reviewers. They are guessing EVERYTHING. So yeah.

In the next chapter: We will meet another OC, Tony (my dad made me name a character after him because I used one of his jokes). I have had a part of this chapter written for a while and titled it 'omgcreys'. Be prepared!

Please review!


	6. First Kiss

A/N: Okay, I lied. This chapter was going to be twice as long (with the whole omgcreys and Tony), but I decided to make that the next chapter. So now the whole story will be ten chapters.

Yeah. Enjoy chapter six!

(Somehow I've been forgetting to do this)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Although I do own the original characters.

* * *

><p>After his and Mercedes's sleepover, Kurt spent all of Sunday with Burt and Carole and Finn. In the morning he took Carole out shopping. In the early afternoon he helped Burt out at the tire shop, something that he actually did like to do. Later that afternoon, Kurt and Finn talked and joked like any normal brothers would. Finn even got him to play a few videogames, all of which Kurt won.<p>

When Kurt was driving back to Dalton Sunday evening after a wonderful dinner, he planned out how he was going to talk to Blaine. Throughout the whole weekend Kurt never forgot the promise he made to himself Saturday night. He was going to talk to Blaine. Because no matter how mad Kurt may be at him, he still loved Blaine. And he damn well deserved an explanation.

The elevator door in the Northern dormitory opened on the third floor and Kurt stepped into the hall, twisting his finger together nevously. It was 9:30, giving him just enough time to talk to Blaine.

Courage, he thought, as he slowly walked up to the door with a little golden 37. He stood right in front of it for about five minutes, steadying his breathing and remembering what he had practiced in the car. Kurt then remembered something Blaine had said to him on his first day of school when Kurt was in the exact same position.

'_David. I can hear you breathing.'_

These walls were extremely thin and Kurt was breathing quite loudly.

He knocked on the door.

"Wes, I swear to God, Kurt's not even here. I would talk to him, bu-"

Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened when Blaine finally opened the door.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed. "You're back."

Kurt nodded. He gestured toward the room, silently asking if he could come in.

"Yeah! Yeah, of course," Blaine said, stepping aside. Kurt walked past him, toeing off his shoes. Blaine still faced the now empty hallway, a little shocked. When he finally whipped around to face Kurt, his hand found its way to the side of his head, fisting a large amount of his gelled hair.

Kurt sat cautiously on the futon Blaine had set up in his dorm. Blaine walked over, dropping his hand, and sat on the other side of the couch, facing Kurt.

"You're, uh… what are you doing here?" Blaine asked once he saw Kurt take out his notebook. "I mean, I want to talk to you, but, you know, you haven't, uh, shown much interest in me this past week."

_That's because I'm mad at you, Blaine._

"Right," Blaine sighed.

Kurt continued. _You know, you told me something on my first day of school here. At lunch. After Thad asked me why I moved and I said 'bullying', you said 'courage'. I don't know what it is about that stupid word, but that's the whole reason I'm talking to you now._

Blaine pressed his lips together.

"Okay. Courage. I-I don't get it," Blaine confessed.

_Me either, actually._

Kurt gave a helpless look and Blaine saw the walls starting to form behind the boy's eyes. No. They needed this conversation.

"Kurt, please, let me explain."

The walls stopped, which Blaine was thankful for.

_That's why I'm here. I found my courage by coming here so you could tell me the truth. Now tell me. Why did you do what you did? I'm brave enough to hear in now._

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, preparing what he was about to say. He couldn't just throw Wes and David under the bus, they were his friends and it wasn't their fault.

"It was my idea. You just always seemed so-" Blaine stopped mid-sentence when Kurt already handed him the notebook.

_You're lying, Blaine. It was Wes and David's idea._

"How do you know that?" he asked.

_Wes told me. That's very selfless of you, Blaine. You gave me another reason to be mad at your friends._

Blaine didn't know what to say. "Thanks."

_Keep going._

He obliged. "Um, okay. I was really sensitive that day because…" That was the day after he realized he loved Kurt. "…because that was right after the whole incident with Zach. And, uh, I was upset that I couldn't comfort you good enough because I didn't know anything about _how_ you lost your voice. So I told that to Wes and David. They also realized I was pretty out of it and were worried about me."

These were all total lies, and Blaine felt even worse telling them to Kurt. He couldn't just say 'BAM! I love you!', though, especially with Kurt still angry with him like this.

Blaine continued. "So they suggested I search you on Google. _Please_ don't me angry with them. Just be mad at me. I didn't even have to listen to them, so it was my fault."

_I know. That's what I said to Wes._

Blaine bit his lip, dulling his sudden need to cringe. Blaine and Kurt were fully facing each other on opposite sides of the couch. One of Blaine's legs was folded underneath him and the other was dangling over the side of the couch. Kurt, however, had his knees bent in front of his body.

"I already told you what I saw, Kurt. But I just became obsessed with it. It's embarrassing, actually. I found out you had your voice two and a half months ago, and you transferred two weeks after that. Not to mention you said you transferred because of bullying. I came up with all these crazy stories in my head that I just _didn't_ want to believe. And then I realized what I was doing. It all kind of hit me in the face and I immediately felt guilty. So I told you," Blaine finished.

Kurt kept looking at him, eyes still narrowed.

_You keep lying to me, Blaine. I can tell. Please. I came here because I was ready for the truth._

Blaine opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried again. "Kurt. You're right. I lied. I'm sorry." Blaine paused then looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Do you remember the evening after you went to the Warbler's practice? We stayed together all night, just talking and laughing. I loved that. _So much._ The day after that was when I researched you. After I saw the most recent video of you talking, I got so scared and just felt horrible. Then you knocked on my door. And seeing you, I just had to hug you. You remember that hug?"

Of course Kurt remembered that hug. That was when Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine.

_Yes._

"Well, it was right then, in that very moment, when I realized I was… in love with you."

Kurt's heart stopped.

No. No way.

Blaine did not just say that.

He did not say it right now, as Kurt still didn't have a good reason to love him back.

'I-… oh my god. I can't believe I told you that," Blaine whispered.

Kurt was totally shell-shocked. He wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. He started going a little lightheaded, but then he remembered how to breathe and his brain began to work again.

_You love me?_

"Uh… yes." There was no use lying to Kurt anymore.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine _loved _him. But now Kurt was more confused than ever.

_I still don't understand. Why does that make a difference in all this?_

"I was sensitive the day I talked to Wes and David because I knew I was in love with you. They kind of figured it out, too, and suggested I ask you out. But after that whole thing with Zach, I decided that I would be a better friend figure to you than a boyfriend. I also needed you to trust me," Blaine said, breaking his gaze with Kurt for the first time.

_I did trust you._

Did. Blaine shook his head.

"I just thought that because you never told me about your past, you didn't trust me with the information," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt inhaled sharply. _That's not it at all. Whenever I talk about the subject- to anyone- it always reminds me of the daily terror I felt at McKinley with my bullies. I know I'm safe here, but I can't help but feel that if I talk about it, it can all happen again. I just thought that, if I never talked about it, I would forget it and it would be as though it never happened. Of course, I still remember vividly, whether I tell people or not. It's ridiculous._

"It's not ridiculous," Blaine said quickly, even though he still didn't know what had happened to Kurt.

Kurt gave a half smile.

"Do you still trust me, Kurt?" Blaine couldn't hold in the question any more.

Kurt didn't answer his question. Instead, he wrote, _What you did was stupid, Blaine. You went behind my back. You invaded my privacy._

"You don't trust me," Blaine stated, looking down shamefully. His heart was breaking and soon would have no repair. He just confessed his love, for god's sake.

_This may be one of the stupidest things I've ever done._

Blaine's eyes widened. "What?"

Kurt started to write down a message. After crossing it out four times, he threw the notebook and pen off the side of the couch. Blaine twisted his hands together on his thighs as he watched the other boy take a deep breath. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine right in the eye. Blaine immediately remembered the look from right after they hugged in the hallway. Kurt had a warm, loving look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. The smile widened as Kurt crawled over to his side of the couch on his hands and knees.

When Kurt reached his destination, he cupped the side of Blaine's head with his right hand and held onto his shoulder with his left. Blaine's eyes darted to the fingers that were now ghosting over his freshly shaved cheek. He looked back at the green-blue eyes that were focused on his. Blaine kept his eyes open as Kurt leaned in and…

Fireworks.

Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes blinked closed immediately. Their lips were pressed so lightly together, it was as if they were barely touched. Blaine immediately pushed up into the kiss, deepening it, and putting his hand on the back of Kurt's neck. Their lips massaged together and the fluttery feeling in Blaine's chest grew. Kurt pulled away from his lips with a small pop.

They opened their eyes and just started at each other, heavy breathing mingling into one. Both boys' heartbeats were irregularly quick, and slowly returning to normal. Blaine blinked a few times then moved his hand form Kurt's neck to the side of his face, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone.

"That wasn't stupid at all," was the first thing that came to his dazed mind.

Kurt gave a small chuckle and backed away, retrieving his notebook from the floor. Blaine missed the body form and extra heat surrounding him. Once Kurt got what he needed, he sat between Blaine's legs and pressed his back against his torso. Once Kurt finished his note, he pushed his head back into Blaine's neck with a toothy grin, offering the notebook to the curly haired boy.

_I love you too._

"So you, uh… you forgive me, then?" Blaine asked breathily.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. He turned around and smiled as he pecked Blaine on the lips.

"If that's going to mean a yes to every answer, I have some questions," Blaine said smugly.

Kurt wiggled around until his and Blaine's faces were six inches apart. Kurt raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Do you forgive me?"

Kurt kissed him.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt kissed him.

"Do you love me?"

Kurt kissed him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Of course they would be boyfriends. What else would happen when you kissed someone you loved?

Kurt kissed his boyfriend.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt kissed him.

The taller boy sat down on his butt, Indian style, Blaine's legs still wrapped around him. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's, pushing the brunette back against the opposite side of the couch. Now Blaine was lying almost completely on top of Kurt, but his weight also supported on his left palm. His right hand tangled into Kurt beautiful hair.

_It's really soft_, was what Blaine thought.

Blaine pressed multiple kisses to the corners of Kurt's mouth. Finally, their lips met and they worked so well together. Blaine immediately sucked in Kurt's bottom lip, licking over it. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Their tongue's slid over each other and battled for dominance.

Blaine tried memorizing every single part of his boyfriend's mouth before letting Kurt into his. When Kurt's long tongue pushed past his lips, it was like heaven. They stayed like that, holding each other and kissing for what seemed like forever. Whenever they broke apart for air, Blaine whispered things like, "beautiful" or "amazing" or I love you". These always caused Kurt to smile, only to peck him on the lips again.

Soon, Blaine relaxed on top of Kurt and decided to cuddle. He snuggled next to Kurt, his back pressed against Kurt's front. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine entwined their hands together then brought them to his lips. He pressed soft kisses to the porcelain knuckles, dropping their laced fingers after. They shut their eyes, just soaking up how wonderful it felt to _finally_ have each other in their arms.

Kurt couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together. They should always be like this.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine questioned, breaking the comfortable silence.

Kurt cracked open his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"You're my boyfriend…" Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "…and boyfriends go on dates, right?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Yeah, he had just spent the better part of the past half hour making out with Blaine, but the thought of a real romantic date was amazing. As much as Kurt appreciated kissing, he would always have a soft spot for romance. That's why musical theatre was so enjoyable. He didn't have to watch two characters always going at it (unless it was Rent or Spring Awakening or something of that sort), and just concentrate on how much they loved each other. Their love didn't have to be told through constant public displays of affection. Instead, lingering looks, or intertwined fingers, or flirty duets were all they needed to know. To really know.

And with Blaine, Kurt really knew.

Kurt knew he loved Blaine, and he knew Blaine loved him. So a date would be anything and everything he wanted.

Kurt squirmed a little, to try and get Blaine to look at him. Blaine, with confusion, turned around from their perfect spoon. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and gave a lovely smile. He nodded enthusiastically and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine gave a small sigh.

"Well, we don't have class the rest of the week. For… holidays, you know. And, wait-" Blaine looked into the greenish blue orbs "Are you going back to Lima this week?"

Kurt shook his head 'no', a playful smile teasing his lips.

"Oh. Good."

Kurt nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

"So, uh um, Kurt…" Blaine stuttered nervously. "I would like, if I may, to take you on a, er… date. With me. On Tuesday."

Kurt kissed him.

* * *

><p>At around eleven, Kurt went back to his dorm. He and Blaine had been snuggling, talking, kissing, and anything else two new boyfriends would do.<p>

The next morning Kurt woke up to the sound of someone tapping lightly on his door.

"Mmph!" Kurt huffed.

Whoa. Holy crap. He just made a noise.

Kurt sat bolt upright in his bed.

"Hmmm," he hummed.

There was noise coming from his throat.

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

Whoever was behind the door was completely forgotten as Kurt squeezed the sides of his neck. He opened his mouth, trying to form the perfect word and…

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

So he still couldn't speak. But, hey! For the first time in two months, he made a _noise_.

The person knocked again.

Oh right.

Kurt got up, trying and failing to comb down his morning hair. He threw on an old t-shirt and grabbed his notebook, walking to the door.

When Kurt opened it, he saw the receding back of a tall brunette boy. It was Zach.

He had obviously waited for Kurt to answer, then when he hadn't, gave up, and was now walking back down the hall. Kurt dropped his notebook quite loudly to get the boy's attention. Zack spun around, saw Kurt, and his face lit up.

"Kurt! Oh, uh… sorry if I woke you up, I guess it's a little early. I just, um, wanted to talk to you, if you'd… give me s-some of your time," Zack stumbled over his words nervously as he walked back to Kurt's room.

Kurt picked up the fallen notebook and gave Zach a compassionate look. Blaine had told him how he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb and stood out like a bit of a sore thumb.

_Sure, just wait a few minutes; I'm going to go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in the dorm entrance in half an hour?_

"Okay!" Zack held up his bare wrist. "Oh," he said, dropping it at his side. "I leant my watch to Matthew."

Kurt also knew about Zach and Matthew's odd friendship.

_You know what, you can just wait down stairs and I'll keep track of the time._

"Sounds like a plan!" And with a toothy smile, Zach raced through the hallway and down the stairs.

When Kurt tore his gaze away from where Zach had disappeared, his eyes landed on Blaine's door. His smiled widened because that was his _boyfriend's_ room. Blaine was his _boyfriend_.

Kurt entered his room again. He took a shower and finished his moisturizing routine in record time. His hair was quickly done up and blow-dried. He picked out and put on one of the outfits he bought over the weekend with Carole and was out the door. He was running a little late, but Zack wouldn't know.

When the elevator doors opened, bringing the dormitory lobby into Kurt's view, he saw Zach sitting on a couch. He was sitting so still, Kurt wasn't sure if he had possibly fallen into a light sleep. His question was answered when Zach looked up at him as he walked closer to the couch and sat down, notebook at his side.

"Awesome. You're here!"

_Yeah, what's up?_

Zach twisted his fingers together and averted Kurt's gaze. "I, um wanted to talk to you… about Matt."

Kurt really didn't like Matthew. Not after all the rude comments and his obvious interest in Blaine.

_What about him?_

"He's my real good friend. He's my only friend, actually. And, uh, he's gay and stuff…" Zach's voice started trailing off, as if he decided he actually didn't want to tell Kurt after all.

_You can tell me anything, you know._

Zach looked him in the eye. "You're really sweet." He paused then continued. "You're still nice to me even though I made you upset."

_That was a week and a half ago. Everything dealing with that is all sorted out._

"Oh. Good. Sorry again. I know about you now."

_Yeah. I got that. What did you want to tell me?_

"I think that I like Matt. Like… like-like."

Wow. Kurt was not expecting that.

_What's the problem?_

Zach started talking very fast, combining all his thoughts into one sentence. "It's just… I always thought I was straight, but I never had a girlfriend, so I guess I wouldn't know, and now I'm realizing that Matt's actually cute, and straight guys don't usually think that about their friends, and it wouldn't work out between us anyway, though, but I can't even help it, and since I have no friends other than him I have no one to talk to, and I CAN'T tell him because… well, yeah."

Kurt simply stared at Zach. He had never heard anyone say that much so quickly… _ever_.

_It's perfectly fine if you're gay._

Zach grunted and dropped his head into his heads. When he looked up, he asked, "How did you know that you were gay, Kurt?"

_I guess I was just always different. I didn't like what other boys my age liked, I liked the girly stuff. Not that being gay makes you a girl because just no. But when other boys started looking at girls, I started looking at them. It's just how I've always been._

"It's so easy for you. Maybe it's just because I'm _stupid_."

_Zach, you're not stupid._

"You don't have to be nice," he whispered.

Kurt desperately wanted to change the topic. Or at least to not have Zach start crying.

_Before, you said it would never work out with you and Matthew. Why?_

"Because he likes _Blaine_," he scowled.

Kurt's stomach twisted into what had to be a jealous knot. No, he reminded himself, you don't have to be jealous of anyone anymore.

_I hardly think that will be a problem anymore._

Zack whipped his head up. "What? Why?"

_Blaine's taken._

"What? By who?"

_Me._

It felt good to tell someone. But Zach's reaction was not at all what he was expecting.

"Oh no. That's not good at all. I mean, I'm happy for you, but Matt's gonna get, like, really sad when he finds out. And he already doesn't like you so now he's gonna _really_ not like you. Crap, I just don't want him to be sad."

That was the most selfless thing Kurt had ever heard. Instead of rejoicing that the Matthew's crush didn't share any of those feelings, he was worried about how he would feel when he found out. Kurt changed the topic once again because Zach was looking very disconcerted.

_Matthew's going to find out about me and Blaine__eventually. I say, when he does, be there to comfort him._

"That's smart," Zach said, anxiety melting away. "because then he'll know how much I care about him."

Kurt smiled and gave a small nod.

_Why did you come to me for advice, though?_

Now Zach started blushing. "Well, uh… um… well, you know," he started. "Like I said before, I couldn't talk to him about it, and uh, I wanted to talk to someone who I knew was gay. I didn't talk to Blaine because he has to do with it too. Also, I thought that you wouldn't tell anyone… because y-you can't."

Kurt pressed his lips together, a little offended, but disregarded it as Zach being a little slow.

_Right. Well, I'm not going to tell anyone regardless._

"I don't know what that means, but thanks," he said brightly.

_You know, you remind me a lot of my friend Brittany._

"Brittany?"

_Yeah, I think you and her would get along pretty well._

"Uh, cool." Zach stood up, shortly followed by Kurt. "I'll see you later, Kurt. Thanks for the advice."

_No problem._

Zach clasped Kurt's shoulder then walked away, out of the Northern dormitory.

* * *

><p>Blaine had woken up to his alarm. Once he woke, a smile spread across his face as he remembered the night before. It was all he could've asked for and <em>then some<em>.

Now that he was thinking about Kurt, he just wanted to see his face. He took a shower, shaved, and got dressed, and in just over twenty minutes he was knocking on Kurt's door.

No answer.

He knocked again. Still no Kurt.

He probably wasn't in, but it was still pretty early. Blaine knocked once more before wiggling the door handle. It opened, which scared Blaine a little more. He looked around, but Kurt definitely was not there.

Okay. He was probably just out.

Something on Kurt's dresser glistened in the sunlight that was pouring from the window. Blaine walked toward it, eyebrows furrowed, and noticed it was Kurt's iPhone.

Why didn't he have his phone?

Oh, god, now Blaine was really getting worried.

Blaine grabbed the phone and started running towards the exit, only to see one Kurt Hummel leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Blaine stopped in his track and grabbed his chest, heaving a sigh of relief.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Blaine breathed, relaxing his entire body and leaning over a little so his hands rested on his knees.

Kurt's smirk grew as he walked over to the boy in the middle of his room. He rubbed his hand down his arm soothingly, only to get to Blaine's hand that was holding his phone. He snatched it out of his boyfriend's grasp playfully.

"You forgot that," Blaine said breathlessly as he straightened up again. He noticed the notebook in Kurt's hand. He pointed at it. "Who were you talking to?"

Kurt pocketed his phone and pulled Blaine over to his bed. They sat and Kurt began writing his response.

_Oddly enough, Zach._

"Warbler's Zach?" Blaine asked, resting his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt acted as if he didn't even know _Blaine's goddamn hand was on his knee._

He continued writing.

_Yeah. He wanted advice from a gay guy._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Zach's _gay_?"

_I think he thinks he is._

"What does that even mean?"

_I do not know._

They both heard loud knocking from outside the dorm, although it was not Kurt's door. They then heard shouting.

"BLAINE! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? SOMEONE SAID KURT'S BACK AND YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR TA-" came David's loud voice.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP, DAVID. KURT'S ROOM IS _RIGHT THERE_!" Wes shouted.

"Right…"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm in here you guys!" Blaine called through the thin walls.

They heard shuffling then Kurt's door was opened. Wes and David poked their heads in, only to see Blaine's hand resting on Kurt's thigh.

David entered the room completely, throwing his hands in the air.

"_Finally_!" he cheered.

"So… you two are… a-a thing now?" Wes asked cautiously.

Kurt nodded as Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What the hell have we missed?" Wes questioned sounding excited, yet confused.

Kurt and Blaine filled the two overly-excited boys in on what exactly had happened last night, leaving out some minor details. When Blaine got to that part, he winked at Kurt, unbeknownst to Wes and David, and skipped over that topic. They could have their secrets too, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Coming up next: Kurt and Blaine's date! Oh, and FLUFF.

Remember, if you don't want to review you can always PM me or send me a message on tumbr. That also goes for suggestions for things you might want to see in the story.

I also set up a "The Silence of His Love" tag on tumblr. If you track it, you can find out when I'll be posting the next chapter and others things about the characters.

Please review, I love them!


	7. Perfection

A/N: Sorry about the wait, here's chapter seven! The first part is only in dialogue format, just something I wanted to try. Also, I double lied. This is now chapter seven and eight so the story is now once again going to be nine chapters…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

WARNING: CLIFFHANGER AHEAD.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you."<p>

"Matt, I'm serious. Kurt told me this morning."

"Why are you telling me, then?"

"Because I care about you!"

"God, I thought I _actually_ had a chance. Last week they hardly even _looked_ at each other."

"You always knew Blaine sort of liked Kurt, though."

"Kurt doesn't even deserve him! I would never treat Blaine the way Kurt did."

"Maybe Kurt had a good reason to treat Blaine like that."

"Whose side are you on anyway, Zach?"

"I don't even understand how there can be sides."

"Of course there are sides. You're either on my side or Kurt's.

"There is no your side anymore because Blaine likes Kurt!"

"…You're being so cruel."

"I… I don't understand why you can't just move on."

"I can't just _move on_. Could you just move on if the guy you love is in love with someone else and doesn't even notice you?"

"…No."

"You see? Just… leave me alone, Zach. I want to sleep."

"I'm sorry if I was mean."

"No, you were just telling the truth."

"I- I just don't want you to suffer anymore."

"Well thanks."

"I'm always here for you if you need me, you know?"

"Yeah, I got it. Please, Zach, just let me be alone."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"You look great today," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed and offered a shy smile.<p>

It was Tuesday morning and Blaine had just picked up his boyfriend. They sat at their favorite coffee table in the beanery, sharing coffee before going out on their official date.

_Where exactly are we going, Mr. Anderson?_

"We're thinking about trying out a new song for Regionals after everyone gets back from their vacations."

_You just changed the subject._

"Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child. It looks like it's gonna be pretty good."

Kurt deadpanned. _Blaine, seriously, where are we going?_

Blaine rolled his eyes as he smiled and stood up. He reached out his hand toward Kurt as if to help him stand up.

"Don't you appreciate surprises?" he asked.

Kurt took the offered hand. _Not really._

"_Kuuuurt._" Blaine whined, dragging him out the door, unfinished coffees forgotten on the table. The brunette tried glaring at his boyfriend, but with no avail, the other boy held his perfect eye-crinkling smile. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying not to smile to show that he would give in. Then Blaine gave his puppy dog eyes. He cracked and allowed Blaine to pull him into the passenger side of the car.

_This had better be the best frickin date of my life._

Blaine gave a triumphant smile as he sat behind the wheel and turned on the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street of Westerville. It really was a beautiful town. The shops in the downtown area looked almost colonial. Every playground they drove by was full of gleeful children bouncing around. There were people ice skating, people shopping, people walking their dogs, people reading, and people doing just about every normal thing they could do. Driving by, Kurt saw two women walking hand in hand down a sidewalk. They kissed and no one around they seemed to care. It was like a little utopia.

Blaine seemed to notice and grabbed Kurt's hand over the shift.

"I love you."

He turned away from the window to look at Blaine. He gave a look that only could be comprehended as love.

Kurt had almost forgotten about the surprise date when Blaine pulled up to a beautiful French restaurant. It was a stone building with ivy growing up the walls. It was small, but had a large shaded back porch that overlooked the frozen pond in the park they had just driven through. As Kurt stepped out of the car, still gaping at how wonderful it looked, Blaine laced their fingers together.

"It's beautiful." Blaine was also looking at the restaurant, the two still by the car.

Kurt looked over at Blaine with widened eyes and gave him a tight hug.

"Whoa! You haven't even tried the food yet!"

Kurt was nearly pulling Blaine to the entrance and out of the freezing cold air. Inside was even more breathtaking than outdoors. Beautiful and authentic French decorations hung over the walls, small round tables were fully dressed for fine dining, and the lights were dimed to compliment the almost golden color of the walls. Before Kurt could fully take it all in, the Maitre d' approached them. She looked down at their clasped hands and returned her attention to their eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, boys. Joining us for lunch today?"

"Uh, yes. Table for two, preferably in the back near the windows," Blaine answered.

The elderly woman grabbed two menus and said, "You can follow me." She guided them through the maze of tables and finally to the wall where the building met the back porch. Kurt and Blaine were seated in front of a large window, overlooking the porch and essentially the pond. No one was dining outside because of the cold weather.

"Thank you," Blaine said gratefully.

"No problem at all. Your waiter will be here shortly."

The second she left, Kurt started writing furiously in his notebook.

_What is this place?_

"It was worth the surprise, wasn't it?

Kurt ignored the smirk on the curly haired boy's face.

_How have I never heard of this before?_

"I actually can't believe you haven't. It's probably the _best_ French dining you can find anywhere near Lima."

_Oh my god, this is probably way too expensive._

"Kurt, please, I have that completely cov —"

"Hello, I'm Tony, and I'll be taking care of you this afternoon," a dark haired man of around twenty said, taking out a writing pad. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

If he was uncomfortable at all with waiting two teenage boys, he showed no signs of it.

"I'll have a water," Blaine said. "Kurt?"

Kurt nodded towards Blaine, trying to indicate he would also like a glass of water. Tony looked confused, but Blaine piped in, "Two waters, please."

Tony smiled again. "Got it. Any appetizers?"

"We, uh, haven't actually looked yet, but we'll get back to you."

"Sounds good. I'll be back soon with two waters."

When Tony looked at him, Kurt nodded once, and the man was off.

Both Blaine and Kurt looked at the forgotten menus, flipping to the appetizer section. Kurt wasn't surprised when a simple plate of crepes was nineteen dollars. When Kurt looked up to complain to Blaine again, he found Blaine hiding behind the tall leather menu, obviously realizing on his own how high the prices are. Just when Kurt was about to look away, Blaine spoke up.

"I don't want to hear anything about cost, deal? It's our first date, it should be special." Blaine poked his head out, meeting Kurt's own watch.

Kurt crinkled his nose and pouted his lips, making a stubborn, yet very silly looking face.

"Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement." Blaine chuckled, then dropped then menu on his lap. "Anything you see that you would like?"

_Maybe just some nice traditional French bread?_

"Mm, sounds good to me," Blaine said, closing his eyes as if imagining the bread right then.

_I can't believe we're actually going on a _date_!_

"You are way too cute for your own well being," Blaine smirked.

_Well, one tries._

"But you don't even have to try! You're cute doing just about… anything."

_Look who's talking. Did you know that when you write, you poke your tongue out between your lips? Cutest thing ever, I swear to god._

"Oh, but sometimes when you laugh like really hard, your nose crinkles all up and, ugh, I just want to kiss you right on the mouth!"

_Whoa there, cowboy._

"Did you guys decide on an appetizer?" Tony asked, approaching the table again and dropping two crystal glasses of water in front of both of them.

"Give us the _best_ bread you can bake!" Blaine requested, eyes brightening.

"Alright. It'll be a little while, they just put in some new loaves, but I'll get it out as soon as possible."

Kurt once again nodded gratefully when Tony turned to him. Their waiter eyed the notebook that was currently lying between the two and the pen held in Kurt's hand.

"Passing notes?" Tony asked with a little knowing smile.

Kurt looked down.

"No… this is what we always do."

Tony pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

When Blaine received a small nod from Kurt he said, "Kurt can't talk."

"Oh. Sorry. Um… sorry," Tony sputtered nervously.

Kurt gave him a sad smile.

"I'll just get your order in then." He walked off awkwardly.

"_Anyways_," Blaine chuckled nervously. "What were we talking about?"

_You were telling me about how you wanted to kiss me on the mouth._

"Oh, right." Blaine gave a flirtatious wink.

_How do you manage to be so perfect?_

"I'm, uh… _not_ perfect."

_Really? Because you're attractive, you're charming, you're gentlemanly, you've got awesome friends, you're really smart, you're funny, and you're just plain _kind.

"Well if we're playing that game… I think you're pretty perfect too."

_I'm not._

"I swear Kurt, if you're talking about your voice, I don't even know what to say. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you for exactly who you are?"

_See? You're perfect._

Blaine sighed. "Come on, let's talk about other things. How was your trip to Lima?"

_Wonderful! I didn't realize how much I actually missed my dad, Finn, and Carole until I got to see them. They're doing pretty good._

"Good. That's good. I only got to meet Finn for a hot second, but he seemed nice enough. …Really tall."

_Yeah, that was one of the main reasons I was so in love with him._

Blaine didn't even know what to do with that information. At first it disappointed him that Kurt was attracted to tall guys when Blaine was lacking in that aspect, but… _what the hell? Kurt loved Finn?_

"What was that?"

_What?_

"Maybe the fact that you just confessed to being in love with you step-brother!"

_Please, Blaine, that is _so_ sophomore year._

"I'm assuming you got over it?"

Kurt pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend disbelievingly. Blaine got the message.

"Well that's good."

_I got to meet up with my McKinley friends._

"Really? That's so cool!"

_Yeah. Mercedes invited me for a sleepover and they all surprised me by being there._

"That's kind."

_It was actually Mercedes that made me talk to you._

Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. "I thought you said something about 'courage'?"

_Well she told me I needed courage to talk to you if I really loved you._

"You must remind me to thank her then," Blaine smiled then took a long sip of water. "How is it that this _water_ is even so good?"

Kurt took his own drink. He nodded in agreement then shrugged.

"You're bread, nice and fresh," Tony said, dropping the basket on the tablecloth.

"Thank you very much," Blaine said chivalrously.

"No problem. Ready to order?"

"I know what I want. Kurt?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend who was already writing in the notebook.

_Order for me._

Blaine frowned. "But what if you don't like it?"

_Well, then I guess I'll just have to kill you._

Blaine snickered. "Fine." He turned back to Tony who was waiting politely. "One Soufflé au Fromage for me and one Salade d'Endives, Noix et Roguefort for him."

"Got it. I'll be back to check on you guys later." Tony gathered their menus and quickly walked away.

_You ordered yourself a cheese soufflé?_

"Hey, they make it very well here!"

_If you wanted that then we could've made fondue and saved a lot of money._

"Kurt. Oh my goodness. Money is _not_ a problem. I'm paying," Blaine said exasperatedly.

_I just don't want to be the girl in our relationship. I've always been teased for being too much of a lady. I'm a guy too, Blaine._

When Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes he saw utter misery.

"Kurt, I'm not trying to make you the girl. There isn't even going to be a girl role in our relationship. We're two guys. I would never think that about you."

_I just don't want you to be the knight in shining armor while I'm a damsel in distress._

"Kurt, you're my prince."

Kurt's heart swelled. How did Blaine always know the right thing to say?

_And you're my prince._

"Can't that be it? No one is saving the other, no one is manlier."

_Then let me help you pay._

"How about you pay for our second date? That way it's even."

_But I can't afford something equal to this._

Blaine reached across the table and held his hand over Kurt's left. "Hey, our dates aren't based off of how much money we spend on them. We could spend five dollars on a rented movie and popcorn and it would be just as wonderful as this."

Kurt couldn't help it. He leaned across the small table and pressed a short and passionate kiss to Blaine's lips. He immediately looked around when he pulled away. Throughout the full restaurant, no one had seemed to care. However, Kurt did see an older man form a few tables down give him a funny look, only to turn away quickly.

_I love you so much, you know that?_

Blaine was still a little shocked from the sudden kiss, but mumbled, "Yeah, you may have mentioned it once or twice."

Kurt giggled.

_It's funny to be on a date with you. I already know so much about you so I feel like we wouldn't have much to talk about._

"But we are talking." Blaine chuckled, he didn't know where Kurt was going with this.

_You don't know everything about me, Blaine. And I need to tell you._

Blaine was shocked. "No, Kurt, you don't have to. You just tell me whenever you're ready. I'll wait until then, I promise. I'll wait forever for you."

Kurt gave a sad smile.

_I'll never be ready to tell anyone. That's why I need courage._

"Kurt, if you're not comfortable…"

_You need to start, though. You need to ask me the questions._

"I can't."

_Please, Blaine._

Blaine stared at Kurt. He really meant it. He sighed, giving up.

"Okay… when did it happen?"

_Eight and a half weeks ago. It was when I still went to McKinley._

"Okay. Was it before or after your dad's wedding?"

"Your food is here!" Tony interrupted, not sensing the emotional moment. "A Soufflé au Fromage for you and one Salade d'Endives, Noix et Roguefort for Kurt."

"Ah, thank you."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Blaine promised.

Kurt had taken a forkful of his salad. When he swallowed he wrote, _This is amazing._

Blaine nodded, swallowing a bite of his soufflé. "The best in Ohio."

They continued eating in silence and finished quickly due to the small portions. Their plates were cleared and Tony brought them their check. Blaine took it right away to which Kurt obliged. Eighty five dollars and twenty two cents.

"Do you still want to talk about it?"

_Keep asking me questions. I can do it._

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table. "Was it before or after your dad's wedding?"

_Just before it._

"Did you sing?"

_Yes, I was a part of New Directions. I was one of the most talented people in it, if I do say so myself._

"Who did it to you?" Blaine's voice was thick, knowing that whoever's name slipped from Kurt's mouth he would always hate.

_You said you heard something about him. He was a jock at McKinley who tormented me every single day. His name is Karofsky._

"Karofsky?"

_Dave Karofsky._

"Why did he do it, Kurt?" That was the one thing Blaine had wanted to know. Why would a person rob someone of a voice?

Kurt suddenly started crying, squeezing Blaine's hand in a vice-like grip. Blaine stood up from the table and jumped to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his shoulders comfortingly. Kurt continued to sob into Blaine's shoulder, gaining looks from other customers.

"You wanna go to the car?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine could feel Kurt small nod against his neck. He dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked Kurt outside. The harsh chill from the wind blew against Kurt's wet cheeks so Blaine hugged him tight. They sat in the back seat, hot air blasting through the car.

Blaine didn't say anything other than soothing words. When Kurt had calmed down he started writing in the notebook again.

_I deserved what he did to me. I don't deserve a voice._

Blaine was bewildered. "Kurt, that's not true at all! You're perfect. What he did was so _wrong_."

_I'm not perfect! I did something even worse, Blaine!_

"What could you have possibly done?"

Kurt's body started shaking with sobs again,

_Ask me what my last words were, Blaine._

Blaine got scared. "Kurt, no—"

_Ask me!_

"What were your last words?"

'_I can't help it that you're gay, David, but do not drag me into your problems.'_

Kurt had lost all control of his tears. Blaine was crying too, but for a different reason.

"Karofsky was _gay_?"

_You don't get it! I outed him! That was the last thing I ever said! I ruined his life!_

Anger laced through each of Blaine's words as he slowly asked, "How did you know he was gay?"

_Blaine… he'll kill me if I tell._

Blaine was terrified now. "But isn't he in prison now?"

_Yes, I think so._

"Kurt, he can't touch you. I won't let him. You need to tell me how you knew he was gay."

_I can't._

"Kurt, courage."

Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine didn't care that Kurt had outed someone. Blaine didn't care that Kurt had basically ruined someone's life. Blaine cared about what Karofsky had done to Kurt. Blaine knew that what Karofsky had done was probably a million times worse.

_He kissed me._

Oh God. It hurt to confess. He was going to vomit.

But then Blaine's strong arms were wrapped around him, and Kurt knew he was safe. No one could hurt him when Blaine was holding him.

"You're still perfect to me," Blaine whispered.

They stayed like that in the back seat for another fifteen minutes. They didn't talk, just held onto each other. Kurt had stopped crying, but he didn't want to let go. He finally pulled away.

_I'm sorry I ruined our first date._

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm glad we talked about that."

_Do you still want me? Now that you know?_

"There is nothing you can say that will make me not want you."

Kurt smiled. Blaine broke their gaze and looked down at his own lap sheepishly.

"I trust you too, you know. And I think I should tell you about my past, all my secrets."

This surprised Kurt. _Only if you want to._

"I do. Just… give me a second."

Kurt nodded and waited while Blaine gathered himself together.

"I came out freshman year of high school. At first I only told one friend. She accepted me right away, no question, and I was so glad. I actually thought that things would be okay then. But not everyone was like her. The news spread around the school like wildfire. There was only one other kid who was gay and he was a senior. The next thing I knew, these four huge jocks picked me to be their next victim. Every single day they would wait for me after school. They would make fun of me and shove me around. And I was pretty small, even more so than I am now, so I couldn't fight back, especially against four of them. One time they locked me in a closet, claiming that 'if I stayed in the closet long enough, I'll come out straight.' Idiots. Once a week they would beat me up. Two times I had actually passed out from it. Then… one day in February of freshman year, they took it a little too far."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand when he saw the boy take a deep breath.

"I was walking out of the building, hoping like I did everyday that they would forget about me. But there they waited. Something was different that day, and I could tell right away. They were drunk. They said their usual comments to me, but slurring much more. The biggest guy aimed to punch me, but was a little disoriented so I was able to duck out of the way before they hit me. But that just got them angry. They almost killed me that day. I had three broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and a large cut running down my left forearm." Blaine brushed his fingers over the jacket covering said scar. "I was left bleeding on the school parking lot for hours until someone found me. I transferred to Dalton right after I left the hospital."

Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes. He only had one question.

_What about your parents?_

"What about them?" Blaine said almost vilely.

_What did they do about it?_

"My mom accepted me, and told me that. My father did _not._ She told me that she would always love me no matter what, but when my father was around, she would pretend to agree with him. She said it would be safer that way. Although it was nice to know she still loved me, it was sad to see that she couldn't stand up for us. Even to her husband. My father ignored me. He never spoke to me, he was too ashamed. Wes and David convinced me to approach him sophomore year. I tried talking to him and he hit me. He slapped me across the face. Twice. It turns out my mom was right. I don't even want to know how she knew how he would react. He might have hit her too, I don't know."

Kurt's tears were freely falling. He had taken Burt's acceptance for granted. He never thought what it would be like for his own father to hate him. Kurt held onto Blaine's hands.

"They never noticed the two times I had passed out and been late home. It took them four hours after school ended for them to realize that I still hadn't come home that day in February. They of course took me to the hospital. My mom stayed with me the first night, but my dad still didn't talk to me. He didn't even smile around me. I talked to him one time he visited in the hospital. I told him I couldn't go back. I told him about how Wes and David went to Dalton. The only thing he asked was if one of them were my boyfriends. I assured him that they were straight and he allowed me to go, but called me a coward. I think it was more of a favor for himself to send me away so he didn't have to see his disappointment of a son every day. I didn't care, just as long as I would never see that old high school again," Blaine finished.

_You're still perfect to me._

Blaine gave a watery smile and kissed Kurt. He pulled away and they shared a long hug.

"I guess we're just two perfect guys with a lot of problems." Blaine pulled out his phone and checked the time. "My god, it's only 3:00."

_We still have a date to finish._

Blaine smiled. "Well, now that we've gotten past all the serious stuff, I guess we can have a little fun."

They both exited the back seat and Blaine took the driver's side.

"I have one more place I want to show you then you can decide where we want to go."

Kurt nodded. _I'm just going to assume that this is another surprise and that I shouldn't even bother asking. _

"You guessed correctly, sir," Blaine said as he looked over his shoulder, one hand clutching the shoulder of Kurt's seat, and reversed out of the parking lot. They drove around Westerville some more, Blaine pointing out different landmarks for Kurt. "There's the _best_ ice cream in town. Of course, we'll save that for summer. Oh, and that shop has clothes that I think you'd like. Over there is where me and Wes and some other guys play soccer when it's nice out."

Kurt listened to Blaine tell stories about this and that. He suddenly realized that they were pulling up to a grand theatre. The car stopped and Blaine began taking off his seatbelt so Kurt followed. He didn't even bother asking what was going on.

They walked indoors and Kurt noticed the theatres' walls were covered in memorabilia from older musicals. It was very homey, Kurt thought. Blaine pulled their clasped hands toward a door labeled 'Employees Only.' Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, trying to get him to stop.

"No, it's okay. I used to work here."

Kurt narrowed his eyes skeptically, but allowed Blaine to drag him through the unlocked door. They entered a medium sized room filled with two couches and many filing cabinets. Sitting on one couch was a chubby man with white balding hair. He wore a plaid vest and slacks. He was reading what seemed to be a very old newspaper. He looked up when he heard the boys enter.

"Blaine! Good to see you again!" he said with a very deep, very cheery voice.

"You too, Mr. Hamilton!" Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt's to give the man a quick hug.

"Oh, you've grown a little. That's good," he said, causing Kurt to giggle a little bit. "Who's this then?"

"Mr. Hamilton, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, Mr. Hamilton," Blaine introduced. The two shook hands.

"Kurt? Like 'The Sound of Music'?"

Kurt nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Blaine further explained, "Mr. Hamilton was the big boss when I worked here last year. I heard you're retiring next month, though."

"Yes, I'm getting a little old for this job. Or maybe, this theatre's getting a little too old for me!"

Blaine chuckled. "I was, uh, wondering if I could jump up on the stage for a few minutes. I'll be really quick, promise."

"Hell, I'd let you stay on that stage forever! You'd definitely bring in customers with that face." Mr. Hamilton pinched Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go use the stage already,"

"Right. Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Hey, don't be such a stranger!"

"Okay, I won't, promise." Blaine was now directing Kurt through a pair of double doors, leading him into a very large theatre with a full stage. "Sit here." Blaine said, plopping Kurt down in the fifth of sixth row.

Blaine himself was jumping up on stage and running to a small CD player that sat on the edge of it. Blaine pulled a CD out of his jacket pocket and fed it in. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine _would._

The music started and Kurt instantly knew what it was. Blaine began singing.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so."

Kurt smiled. This was Blaine being unbelievably cheesy, yet he couldn't help but fall more for the boy.

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
>And what's wrong with that?<br>I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again"

Now Blaine was dancing around and he pointed directly at Kurt when he hit the chorus.

"I love you, I love you,  
>I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?<br>Ah, she gave me more; she gave it all to me, now can't you see

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
>Sometimes it doesn't come at all<br>I only know that when I'm in it  
>It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all, not at all"<p>

When the song came to a finish, Kurt jumped out of his seat clapping wildly. Blaine bowed at the invisible audience and hopped of stage and into his boyfriend's arms.

_You are just so amazing, it kind of hurts._

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "What time is it?" Kurt checked his phone and showed the screen to Blaine. "Wow already 4:45. Oh! I just remembered this really cool shop across the street I wanted to show you. They have these like really weird and exotic designer hats and accessories and stuff and whoa—"

Kurt was already pulling Blaine out of the theatre and towards the shop. Once they exited the theatre Blaine said, "Sad how it's already dark out. That's one of the reason I like summer: longer days."

Kurt nodded in agreement. They walked across the street, Kurt faster than Blaine. Once they crossed, Blaine stopped walking and hit his palm to his forehead. "Crap! I forgot! I wanted to give Mr. Hamilton something. Wait right here, I'll be right back."

Blaine turned around towards the street and Kurt looked off to his left. What he saw made his heart jump. A car was barreling down the street, much faster than the law would allow, and right towards Blaine. They had no headlights on so Blaine had no idea they were coming. They showed no signs of slowing down either.

Blaine was going to die.

He was half way across the street now. The car was twenty feet away and coming fast.

"_BLAINE!_" Kurt hollered.

* * *

><p>AN: AHHHHH! DON'T HATE ME!

Please review!


	8. A New Voice

A/N: Sorry this took longer to put up, I could barely write at all this weekend! Also: a special thank you to my 100th reviewer! You guys are awesome (even though after that last chapter you were mostly threatening to kill me if I didn't update).

I was asked for more Matt/Zach, you get more Matt/Zach. I was asked for Kurt and Blaine to meet up with someone form McKinley, and here they will.

Enjoy chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard his name being called. When he turned in response, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A car. A fast moving car. A fast moving car that's just about to hit him. Fear and panicked flooded through him. His adrenaline kicked in as he hopped out of the way, narrowly missing the car. He saw it continue its path down the long street, unbeknownst it had almost killed him. His heart beat still irregularly quick, he turned back to look at Kurt.<p>

The boy looked as if he saw a ghost. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open, hand clutched to his neck, and back slightly slouched. Then Blaine remembered. Someone had called his name.

It was Kurt.

Blaine ran over, half-processing what this meant.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, speak to me. Anything— just say _anything_," he begged, rubbing circles into Kurt's back comfortingly.

Kurt hesitated, turning unreadable eyes toward his boyfriend. He looked scared, amazed, and overwhelmed.

"B-Blaine?" he said in a barely audible whisper.

Blaine gave a single relived laugh.

Kurt's mouth twitched. "Blaine," he said louder. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

"Kurt!" He pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. Blaine felt the familiar shakes of sobs against his chest and shoulders. "Shh, don't cry," he soothed, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"What's going on?" Kurt said, he voice horribly hoarse from not being used.

"I don't know, I don't know." Blaine was so full of relief and excitement that he didn't even care about the confusion that was daring to pick at his insides. He pushed the feeling away, instead pulling Kurt in tighter. Kurt shoulders stopped shaking after a while, indicating that he had stopped crying. When Blaine looked into his eyes they were still misty and red. "Do you wanna go back to Dalton?"

"I— I think… yes," Kurt said.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. He looked both ways before crossing the street this time. They made it to the theatre's parking lot and into Blaine's small car. As Blaine was about to start the ignition, Kurt's smooth, pale hand was delicately resting on his. It was still shaking slightly.

"I should call my dad," Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded. "Of course." He took the key out of the ignition and rested his hands on his thighs.

_Holy shit._ Kurt was actually speaking. All this seemed to hit Blaine right then and there. He gave a nervous laugh, fisting his hand into his curly hair. His laugh turned into a moan of disbelief. He then held his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees, and took a few deep breaths.

How did this so suddenly happen? Why was it in that situation? What did this mean for their relationship?

Kurt's soft, but still very raspy voice cut through the silence, ending Blaine's thoughts.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>When Burt Hummel saw an incoming call from his son's cell phone, many things came to his mind.<p>

What if Kurt was emotionally unstable and one of his friends had to call him using his cell phone? What if Kurt had a bully at Dalton now who stole his phone and was using it to give Burt another prank call? What if Kurt was attacked by this Karofsky kid again and someone who found his body was using his phone to tell him?

Basically, Burt was assuming the very worst as he pressed the little green 'send' button on his flip phone.

"Burt Hummel," he said warily.

The absolute very last thing he expected to hear was his son's high-pitched, delicate voice float through the line.

"Dad?"

"_Kurt_?"

"D-dad... I- I can—"

"You can talk," Burt finished, the wind blown out of him. He took of his cap and was now rubbing his palm against his bald head, a nervous habit he had picked up year ago.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"H-how did this happen, kiddo?"

Kurt spoke very quickly. "Blaine was about to get hit by a car, and I saw it coming, and I just… I screamed his name, and my voice _worked_. I don't know why, but—"

"Oh my god," Burt said, holding on to his kitchen counter for support. "Where are you now? Wait, is Blaine safe? Why were you and Blaine out? I need to see you. We need to go to your doctor. I thought she said the damage was irreversible!"

"Me too… I'm just so confused. Blaine's fine, we're in his car in Westerville, about ten minutes away from Dalton," Kurt answered, leaving out the fact that he and Blaine had been out on a date.

"Burt, honey? You okay?" Carole asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Is that Carole?" Kurt asked on the line.

Burt said to Carole: "It's Kurt."

Carole furrowed her brows. "Is it Dalton calling? Is something wrong?"

"No." Not knowing how to explain it better, he thrust the device towards his wife. "It's _Kurt_."

Carole gasped. She tore the cell phone out of Burt's extended grasp.

"Kurt? Kurt is this you?" she asked, maybe a little too loud.

"Hi, Carole," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "I can't— how…?"

"We have no idea," Burt informed, taking the phone back from a slightly shell shocked Carole. "Hey buddy?"

"Yeah, dad?

"I want you to come home. Tomorrow. I'll call Doctor Markowitz tonight, you stay at Dalton. Be sure that Blaine or that Wes kid or _someone_ is with you, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Oh god, I love you so much," he said, his eyes tearing up.

Burt heard Kurt's voice starting to strain, a sign that his throat was tightening. This meant he was close to tears. "I love you too, daddy," Kurt choked out.

Burt hadn't heard that from his son in almost three months. He let the tears slowly fall down his cheeks because, damn it, he was allowed to cry.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat alone in his dorm. He had been thinking all day. He thought about when he started having a crush on Blaine. He realized that his crush had started on nothing more than a physical attraction. Now that he processed the entire past six months, he wondered if that's all it ever was.<p>

It was just before summer vacation last year at one of their fellow Warbler's pool parties. He was sitting off to the side, lounging in the shade, when he saw the lead vocalist enter through the back gate. He had that bright smile on his face (as always) and immediately gave more life to the party, also unintentionally grabbing Matt's attention. Matt realized then that— hey, this guy was pretty cute. He was also really kind, energetic, creative, and optimistic. And— wow, he looked really good without that shirt too. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him for the rest of the day. And when they returned for the last week of school, Matt did everything he could to try and get closer to Blaine. He had even stayed in contact with the talented Warbler over the summer. Once he had even asked for vocal training, something Blaine had happily provided.

When school started this past September, Matt took his crush to a newer level. He tried walking with Blaine to all of his classes, but gave up once he realized he would be late to almost all his own lessons if he kept it up. At Warbler's rehearsals, he always tried scooting just a few more inches closer on the couch. There were accidental bumps in the hallways that weren't so accidental. There were loving gazes unnoticed by Blaine from across the dining hall. There were the compliments he constantly gave him after a Warbler meeting, words Blaine had regarded as words from a friendly and supportive teammate. Everything was looking good this year if Matt kept playing the right cards.

Then that Kurt kid transferred in November and everything had just spiraled down. Kurt started to get to know Blaine like Matt never did. Kurt and Blaine instantly became best friends while Matt had to desperately work his ass off to get Blaine to look at him.

Now that he sat here in his empty dorm room, he realized that he had no idea who Blaine was. Yes, he was a talented and attractive lead Warbler, but he knew nothing about his personality other than how he saw him act with his friends. And he was jealous of Kurt for being able to swoop in steal Blaine's attention and trust before Matt had a chance to.

Matt became grumpy and started taking out his anger on people he didn't mean to. People like Zach.

Zach had taken up his request and avoided their room all day. He always did whatever Matt asked him to do, no questions asked. He was about as loyal as one could get; something that Matt really appreciated. Now that he was thinking about it, Zach was always there with him through it all.

At the pool party, he noticed how Matt was looking at Blaine. He had said: "He seems nice, that Blaine kid."

"Yeah, yeah he does," Matt had replied, momentarily occupied with Blaine exiting the pool, dripping wet and shaking his dark curls puppy dog style.

Over the summer, once Matt had confessed his crush to his best friends, Zach had supported him by saying: "I'm sure he'll like you back. Everyone likes you. You're very likeable, _I_ think."

Just two weeks ago, Zach had helped him carry out another one of his unsuccessful plans to get Blaine to notice him again. Of course, Zach didn't know what he was doing, but he never questioned it.

He and Zach had been best friends for three years now, and Matt could trust him with his life. Zach may not be too bright, but it was endearing and he made up for it with his exuberant and vivacious personality.

Matt needed a boyfriend like Zach. He needed someone who he could always talk to, rely on, laugh with, and confide in. But that was right out because Zach was _straight_. He had even told Matt that he was interested in some girl that apparently went to his church last year. Now he wondered if anything had ever happened between the two.

At around 5:45, fifteen minutes before dinner, Zach quietly tip-toed into the room. Matt smiled and sat up, facing the tall brunette.

"Hey Zach,"

Zach looked surprised at the sudden smile on his best friend's face. "Uh… hi."

"Where exactly have you been all day?" Matt asked, swinging his legs around on the bed so he sat cross-legged, facing Zach.

"Exactly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know the address or nothing, but I've been driving around and I found this cool restaurant in Lima. I think it was called Breadstix?"

"I've heard of it." He paused. "Wait, you've been in that dumpy Italian restaurant all day?"

Zach looked down, guilty. "Yeah… You told me not to bother you. I wasn't really expecting for you to still be in the room so that's why I came back. Also the dining hall has meatballs tonight and those are way too good to miss."

Matt smiled. Zach was once again being as loyal as ever. But now Matt saw the way his eyes twinkled a little bit and how every time he smiled, his teeth would show. He had his longish brown hair swept out of his face, framing the shape of his head to make him look quite nice. He was attractive, Matt had always known that, but now he actually _saw_ it.

"Sit with me," he requested, patting the bedding next to him.

Zach looked slightly uncomfortable, something rarely seen by Matt. Momentarily Matt wondered if he was uncomfortable that his gay best friend wanted to sit with him, but Zach had always embraced that about him, never thinking twice about it. The idea was completely pushed out of his head when Zach gave his bright smile and walked over to the bed, plopping himself down.

"What's up?" Zach asked, facing him.

"I've just been… thinking, you know?"

"About what?"

"Blaine."

Zach gave a very painfully forced smile. "What about Blaine?"

"How… I just _thought_ that I loved him. Now I know that I never really knew him well enough to feel that. I realized that had been pretending to know what love felt like for over half a year now," Matt confessed.

Zach released a sigh of relief covering it up by making it look like a loud yawn. Matt gave him a funny look. "Sorry… a little tired."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk more about Blaine?" Zach asked nervously.

"No. No, not really."

"Oh."

Matt took a deep breath. "I want to talk about you."

The taller boy widened his eyes and blinked once. "Really?" he breathed.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine called from the boy in question's private bathroom.<p>

"Yes?"

Oh god. He still wasn't used to hearing his own voice. It was Wednesday morning and Kurt had been able to practice using it for over fifteen hours. He couldn't fall asleep last night, instead humming, whispering, and talking to himself.

"Can I borrow your, uh— your razor?" Blaine poked his head out of the bathroom. "Mine broke two days ago and I haven't been able to replace it since then. I've also gotten a wee bit scruffy." Blaine put his palms to his cheeks and rubbed furiously for a few seconds.

Kurt turned a light shade of pink. He cleared his throat. "I… don't own a razor. It's unnecessary until or if I ever start shaving."

Blaine smiled. "You're adorable."

Kurt smirked "Shut up." he noticed Blaine hadn't reentered the bathroom yet. "You look fine by the way. As always."

"It's the first time I'm meeting your _dad_ though. I just wanna look good." He shrugged.

Kurt once again blushed, averting his eyes from Blaine and instead playing with the frayed edges of his blanket. "He doesn't exactly know we are, uh, dating… yet."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Blaine, we've been going out for _three days_. Yesterday was the first time I've communicated with him since I left Lima. I just haven't had the time to tell him."

Blaine looked down and gave a barely audible whisper. "I called my mom the second you left my room on Sunday night."

"Yeah, _Blaine_, that's really sweet. Not everyone could pick up a phone and _talk_ to their parent then," Kurt said, a little angry and confused.

"Well you could've texted him, maybe!"

"I don't understand why you are making such a big deal out of this!"

Blaine stayed silent for a few moments. He slowly walked over to Kurt, only just sitting on the edge of the small bed. "I just… want _someone_ to be proud of me. I want to be loved."

Kurt's heart broke. "_I_ love you, Blaine. I love you and care about you more than anyone in this world. Just because my dad doesn't know that yet doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. I am actually very looking forward to showing you off today."

Blaine smiled and nuzzled his head perfectly into Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you." After about a minute, he suddenly stood up. "You know what?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I'll skip shaving today. Today is about you, not me. We can brag about us another time."

Kurt sometimes really didn't understand Blaine. What he _did_ know was that Burt was definitely going to know that he and Blaine were going out, not to mention totally in love with each other.

He also stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go."

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed.

* * *

><p>"So." Burt Hummel started, breaking the awkward silence forming between him, Carole, Finn, and Blaine.<p>

Blaine looked up and straightened his posture in the hospital waiting room chair.

"Yes, sir?"

The second Blaine parked the car in the lot, Kurt had jumped out and into his father's arms. They talked a lot, something that wrenched Blaine's heart. It was beautiful to see such an amazing relationship between a boy and his father. After Burt had interrogated his son thoroughly, Kurt mentioned that Blaine was his boyfriend now.

"But you said I didn't have to be worried about that kind of stuff!" Burt had accused.

"That was Friday night. It's Wednesday now," Kurt had said.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know. And what, you two are just… together now?"

"Pretty much." Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper so he couldn't hear him. Blaine had heard anyway. "I've liked him since I first saw him." Blaine smiled. Kurt continued in his normal voice, "He told me he realized he liked me back a few weeks ago, but didn't say it. He told me on Sunday night."

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't like you, right?" Burt had huffed.

Kurt blushed.

Then Kurt had been called into a room, requested to be alone at first, much to Burt's disliking. The nurse had reassured him, though, that he would be allowed in once the doctor had finished talking privately with Kurt. Now Blaine, Kurt's (very intimidating) father, Kurt's stepmother, and Kurt's stepbrother sat together in the waiting room.

"So," Burt repeated, turning himself fully towards Blaine. Blaine waited as Burt gathered what he wanted to say. "You really like Kurt, huh?"

"I— yes. I love him, actually," Blaine said bashfully, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

Burt raised his eyebrows as Carole made a quiet 'aw' from her side of her husband. "That's, well… that's _good_. Does Kurt know?"

"Yes, sir, I've told him." Blaine watched carefully as Burt nodded. He added: "Many times."

Burt nodded impressively. "And… Kurt. He, uh, he loves you back?"

Blaine shifted in his seat. "Yes, sir."

"And you'll treat him right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't imagine anything different, sir."

"Okay, you can stop with all this 'sir' business. I'm Burt," Burt said, reaching out a hand.

Blaine took the offered hand. "Thanks. I just… want you to like me." And there goes his brain to mouth filter. He would've smacked himself in the head if Burt and Carole hadn't been watching.

Burt smiled. "Hey. If Kurt likes you, and if you don't hurt him, I like you too."

Blaine grinned; a little more relieved than anything else. "Thank you."

"Mr. Hummel? You can go in now," a nurse in Winnie the Pooh scrubs said. When Carole went to stand up with him, the nurse added: "Sorry, ma'am. Only his father for now, you may come in very soon."

Carole sat back down with a frown. "Don't worry, this will be quick," Burt said. He patted Carole's shoulder and was off.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back soon, boys," Carole announced and exited the room.

Finn had been sitting across from them, playing with what Blaine assumed was his phone. He looked up and acknowledged his mother before locking his phone and pocketing it. Blaine sat with his hands twisted together on his lap, watching Carole's back as she rounded the corner and walked out of sight. Blaine turned his attention to Finn who was already looking at him.

"How do you do that?" Finn asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. "Do… what?"

"You know… be all _gentlemanly._"

"That's how I was raised I guess," Blaine shrugged, still confused by Finn's question.

"Rachel taught me this word, and I had no idea what she was talking about, but now I listen to you talk and stuff and I get it," said Finn.

"What word?"

"_Dapper_. You're dapper. At least… according to Rachel."

Blaine pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Kurt told me about you this past weekend. You know, before you guys started going out," Finn said.

"What did he say?" Blaine felt nervous because that was when Kurt was still mad at him.

"We were talking alone, just catching up, you know? And he mentioned you _again_. I'd heard the name 'Blaine' like three times before that so I asked him about you. He said that you were his best friend. He also said that he was kind of pissed at you for something, but he didn't tell me what. He also said that even though he was mad at you, you were still his best friend."

Blaine smiled.

Finn continued: "He talked about you a lot after that. He said that you were a good singer, but I already knew that because of Sectionals. He said that you helped him sometimes with his homework when he had loads of it. Then he said something about how your eyes were pretty and I got a little suspicious that maybe he _like-liked_ you. I guess I was right."

"I like-like him too. A lot."

"I think it's pretty cool that two guys can say that."

"Yeah. Me too," Blaine said, a large grin taking up his whole face.

"Boys?" the nurse called. "You can go in now."

Blaine made to stand up, but didn't because he realized Carole still wasn't back from the bathroom.

"You can go ahead," Finn said. "I'll wait for mom."

Blaine nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, man"

Blaine stood up and walked to the small room that was currently occupied by Kurt, Burt, and a tall, lean woman in a white coat. When he entered, Kurt smiled that smile that made his eyes crinkle.

"You must be Blaine, then," said the woman who was obviously Kurt's doctor.

"That's me," Blaine said.

"I'm Doctor Markowitz," she said. They shook hands.

Just then Carole and Finn walked in. Blaine strode over to Kurt who was sitting in a green chair, placing a hand around his shoulders.

"Good. Everyone's here." Markowitz said. "I was just telling Burt that what happened to Kurt last night was… completely impossible. I thought that the way that other boy had squeezed his neck _right_ where his vocal cords met would've ruined them for sure."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's right shoulder when he felt him tense under his hold.

"What are you saying?" Carole asked.

"Basically Kurt here has experienced a miracle. Looks like the world really did want him to have a voice after all."

"Whoa," Finn said.

"The world wouldn't have been complete if Kurt didn't have his voice. I think the weirdest part of that whole situation was the fact the he stopped singing. It was a huge part of his life. I'm just really glad he can do it again," Burt said, digging his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

Blaine hadn't even thought about Kurt singing. He knew that he had done it before and was particularly good, but he never really heard his singular voice before.

Kurt blushed. "Dad, I can't just sing right away. I haven't sung in months, my throat's not very eager to do that much yet."

Burt raised his hands defensively. "Just sayin'."

"Kurt's right," Markowitz piped in. "Kurt needs to exercise his vocal cords again. If he tried to belt something right now, his voice would probably re-silence itself. He needs to be careful and take things in baby steps. He shouldn't push himself."

"It's like Rachel says," Finn said. "'You _must _warm up your voice, Finn, or you can damage it and ruin your singing career and we can never survive in New York if I'm the only one with a job.'"

Blaine blinked once. He had heard that Rachel was sometimes over dramatic, but that was a little strange.

"Right…" Carole said, turning slowly from her son to Doctor Markowitz. "Should we sign Kurt up for any vocal therapy?"

"No, that's unnecessary. I'll give you a list of warm ups for his voice that he should do every day, though." She took out a pen and started scribbling on a small notepad. She tore out the page and handed it to Burt. "There you go, just make sure he does these when he wakes up and before he goes to sleep."

Burt immediately handed the list to Blaine who took it, shocked. "Blaine is with him at those times, not me. I believe in him, I think he can handle it."

Blaine's heart swelled. Kurt glanced up at him with a look read as pride, joy, and 'I told you so.'

"Thank you." Blaine folded the paper and pocketed it. "I'll remind him every day."

"He should only need to do this for three weeks. After a couple of days, he can try some singing exercises if he wants."

"Blaine's a singer, he can give Kurt good warm ups!" Finn suggested happily.

Markowitz turned to Blaine. "Great, but if his throat starts to hurt, stop _right away_ and drink tons of water."

Blaine nodded. "Promise."

After more instructions from Markowitz, they all left the hospital and now stood outside in the cold air.

"Dad, I'm freezing," Kurt complained.

"I just want to let you know how happy I am. This is amazing Kurt, you need to appreciate that," Burt said, his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I will, dad."

"You know I want you to sing, but _please_ don't push yourself."

"I won't, I promise."

"And try to call me every day and tell me your progress."

"Every day, dad? I have homework!"

"Okay, whenever you have time. I love you."

Kurt smiled. "Love you, too."

Burt pulled his son into a bone crushing hug. Kurt walked over to Carole and hugged her too.

"Oh, Kurt, I never thought I'd hear your lovely voice again. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," he said, and then moved over to Finn.

Finn hugged him too. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. You're really brave."

"Thanks, Finn."

"I'll see you later, dude."

"See you." Kurt waved to his family and walked away to Blaine's car, hand in hand with his boyfriend. "What did you talk about with my family?"

"Well Burt asked the usual protective father questions which I answered quite well, I think."

"Kurt groaned. "Oh god, he _didn't_."

"It wasn't bad. He said that if you liked me and I treated you right, he'll like me." Blaine shrugged. "That's all I needed to hear."

They entered the car and Blaine instantly turned on the heat. They sat in the lot, waiting for the air blowing on their feet and faces to warm up.

"You didn't honestly think that he _wouldn't_ like you, right?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, there was always a possibility. Besides, I'm still kind of scruffy." Blaine pulled the car onto the road and back on the highway to head back to Dalton.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course. Because you have facial hair, my dad will think you're some crazed hooligan that's no good."

"Exactly!"

Kurt lightly slapped Blaine's chest. "Dork."

"Abuse!"

Kurt chuckled. They sat in comfortable quietness.

"It's wonderful to hear your voice. It's actually quite beautiful… just like you," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed. "I will never get tired of listening to your voice. You can read me the frickin phonebook if you wanted."

Blaine chuckled. He changed the topic when he saw an exit sign. "You wanna go to the mall right now? It's just off this exit and I could use a good pretzel."

"Sure. A little spontaneous, but sure," Kurt shrugged.

"If you think this is spontaneous, wait 'till we pull one of our impromptu performances in the Warblers. Remember Teenage Dream?"

"Of course, you idiot, that's when I first saw you," Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed. "I know that. It was rhetorical."

"Whatever. What were you going to say?"

"Well I wrote out the a capella version the day before and just showed it to the boys that morning. We rehearsed maybe five times before we showed it off. I guess it was a success?"

Kurt was shocked. "You only practiced that song for half a day? That was _amazing_!"

"Thanks," Blaine said proudly.

After another minute, Blaine was pulling up to the Lima Shopping Center. It was small, but had a large food court. Kurt wasn't particularly fond of its lack of designer shops, but still enjoyed hanging out with his friends here.

"Welcome to Wacky's Twisted Pretzels, may I take your order?" an extremely bored looking middle-aged woman asked from behind the cash register.

"One jumbo pretzel, no butter, and a medium lemonade," Blaine said.

"No problem, sir, that'll be seven dollars and forty-five cents." Kurt already has his wallet out and was shoving a ten dollar bill into the woman's hands. She looked confused, but took the offered money. "Two fifty-five is your change. Please wait to your left for your order."

When the pair stood under a sign labeled 'Wait here for your food!' Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Smooth."

Kurt fixed his already perfectly coiffed hair. "I try."

"One jumbo pretzel, no butter, and a medium lemonade," called out a teenager with many pimples.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he grabbed the paper bag and Blaine's arm to find an empty table. Kurt spotted the only unoccupied table in the mall and froze. He squeezed Blaine's arm in a vice-like grip, making him yelp in pain.

"Kurt. What's wrong?" He looked to where Kurt was staring. A large black boy in a red letterman jacket was sitting alone at a table sipping at a soda and eating an order of fries. He sat next to the only empty table in sight. "Is he one of your bullies?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth.

Kurt nodded, his eyes still wide. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Do you want to sit on a bench somewhere else?"

Kurt unexpectedly narrowed his eyes and straightened up. "No." He was suddenly pulled Blaine over to the table with unbroken determination in his eyes. The next thing he knew, Kurt was plopping him down into the plastic chair and unwrapping the pretzel.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered harshly as Kurt took a small bite.

Kurt didn't answer because just then the jock spoke up.

"Is… is that Kurt?" he asked, mocking holding his hand above his eyes as if searching the food court.

Kurt looked at him and offered a tight-lipped smile. Blaine glared.

The boy took his hand and held it over his heart, standing up to hover over their table. "My goodness, I haven't seen you in so long!" He turned his large watermelon head to Blaine then quickly back to Kurt. "Who's this, your boyfriend, Kurty?"

"Yes," Kurt said.

To say the least, the bully looked as if he saw a ghost. He quickly wiped that face away and instead looked angry.

"Fags," he said under his breath, then strode away, leaving the boys alone.

After a few seconds, Blaine spoke. "That was awesome," he said.

Kurt looked proud. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay Blaine didn't die! Yay Kurt can talk!

Okay, I'm just going to stop telling you how many chapters there are going to be because I have no clue as of right now.

Remember: if you have any suggestions or comments, you can message my tumblr: chordandklaine. I also have the 'The Silence of His Love' tag set up so you can track it.

Please review!


	9. To Sing Again

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up! I was so busy (aka grounded).

Well. Here's chapter nine! (This was really hastily edited so there are probably a few grammatical errors.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Too much," said Blaine. "Stop."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I'm fine. My throat feels _fine_."

"No. You just want to sing. I heard your voice strain, Kurt."

Kurt had requested some vocal therapy and Blaine had happily obliged. They were going over different warm ups in Blaine's room. Blaine sat in front of his keyboard, occasionally playing short tunes or demonstrating a note. Kurt stood above him, arms crossed.

"I just need some water and a Tylenol. Then can we continue?" asked Kurt.

"Maybe. But if— and only if—" said Blaine wisely "I can tell that your voice is fine again."

Kurt walked over to the private bathroom and filled a small paper cup with water. He came back, holding a white pill in his open palm. He grunted.

"I hate these. Never did like pills," said Kurt. He gave an evil smirk. "I can think of something else that I'd like to swallow much more."

Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears. "WHOA!"

Kurt laughed uncontrollably.

"That was… oh my god, just so inappropriate and, and uncalled for and —"

"I'm _kidding_," interrupted Kurt.

Blaine blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "I know," said Blaine timidly.

Kurt popped the pill in his mouth, tilted his head back and swallowed. He wiped the corner of his mouth and sat next to Blaine who had taken residence on the room's bed.

"I like making you blush. It's cute," he said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Who knew that once you got your voice back, it'd be so vulgar?" asked Blaine rhetorically.

"You love me."

Blaine smiled. "Throat feeling better?"

"I think so. Here, I'll do the voice rolling thing."

As he proceeded to do so, Blaine judged.

"You have a really good range," he commented.

"Thanks," said Kurt proudly. "I have to show you this one video I think you'd enjoy, then, of me singing quite low. We used the song to try and put our enemies in a funk. It worked. Kind of. They got scared, but still won. So I guess not…"

"I'd love to see it. Also because your voice still needs to rest a while longer." Kurt started to get up to grab the laptop resting on Blaine's organized desk. When Blaine scooted backwards so his back was pressed against the bed, he called out: "I've never heard your individual voice, you know. Just you in a group."

Kurt walked back, computer in hand, and sat next to Blaine so close that their thighs were touching. "I'll have to show you more videos then," said Kurt with a pleased smirk.

Kurt pulled open his Facebook and searched 'Rachel Berry'. She was listed as his sister, Blaine noticed. They searched through her videos, mostly of her singing in front of a camcorder. Finally Kurt found what he was looking for when he saw a video titled 'Take that Vocal Adrenaline!'

The camera was obviously on a tripod near the back of an auditorium. Blaine could see several heads in the front of the audience and Miss Rachel Berry herself front and center, band members around the outside of the stage, and a blue and purple tie dye screen through which you could see eleven people making different poses. As Rachel walked off behind the screen to get into her own pose, the music started up and Kurt walked past her. He wore tight red pants, a white shirt and tie, a gold jacket, and a hat.

He looked _really_ good.

Blaine then remembered that Kurt would be singing. His voice was so _low_, though. Blaine would never be able to recognize it in a million years. Kurt strutted to center stage and did a shimmy down his legs, making Blaine widen his eyes a little. The rest of the chorus joined in and started dancing behind the screen while Kurt still stood alone on stage, doing the most adorable dance moves. New Directions came out and started singing and dancing along with him, singing _We Got the Funk_, which looked amazing. Blaine understood why it would scare their competition.

"Ugh, god. So embarrassing," Kurt mumbled softly before stopping the video.

"No! That was really good! How did you even get your voice that low? You were so _hot_."

That last part had not meant to slip out.

Kurt was already raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Offer still stands from before."

Blaine deadpanned, his creeping blush giving him away. "Kurt."

Kurt stared back, mocking Blaine's face. "Blaine."

Blaine looked away, still pink to the face. "You said you wanted to show me more videos?" said Blaine, switching topics.

"Right."

Kurt looked at the laptop too, now clicking on to Mercedes's page (also listed as his sister) and searching through her videos.

"This one's old," Kurt said, clicking a video titled 'Diva off!'

"Shit's about to go down here at McKinley," said a voice behind the camera.

"Mercedes," Kurt told Blaine.

The video continued. Kurt was standing in the same choir room Blaine had seen in Mercedes's other video. A familiar piano part started which Blaine instantly recognized as Defying Gravity. Kurt began singing and Blaine was blown away. This was the sound he thought would come from Kurt. Beautiful, elegant, airy, and— did he mention beautiful?

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

Blaine continued watching the video in amazement, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open. He turned to look at Kurt who was watching the video with a smile on his face. Blaine turned back to the video, still astonished by the loveliness of Kurt's singing. He wondered to himself if Kurt had a large enough vocal range to hit the high F at the end of the song. When that part came, Blaine heard Kurt's voice crack and go off key.

"Oh, baby," Mercedes whispered from behind the camera.

Blaine could never imagine singing that himself so he didn't think that Kurt was a terrible singer because he couldn't hit the note. It was nearly impossible for any man to hit. Blaine looked over at Kurt who, to Blaine's surprise, was still smiling proudly at the video. When his audition ended and Rachel's began, he stopped the video and turned to Blaine.

"I can hit the high F," said Kurt.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "But—"

Kurt closed the laptop and pushed it to the bottom of the bed. "I blew it on purpose. When I was singing, I realized that by getting this solo, I would be throwing myself out there as an easy target."

"For bullies, you mean?"

"Yes," said Kurt. "But not just so they wouldn't bully me. They prank called my house once and my dad had picked it up. He was really sad and I just couldn't let that happen again."

Blaine pressed his lips together. It seemed that they would only talk about serious or sad things. While it is important for them to now the other, they're boyfriends to God's sake. They should be enjoying each other and having fun. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Do you want to go out later tonight? School's not gonna start up again for another few days and we won't have too many free evenings," said Blaine.

"Kurt looked over at him and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Anywhere you wanna go?"

"Yes, actually."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Kurt smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine couldn't help it. He leaned over and kissed Kurt right on the lips. Kurt was slightly shocked, but deepened it anyway, pulling Blaine over and on top of him. Blaine supported himself on his left forearm, his right hand holding Kurt's cheek. Kurt's hands were moving all around his back, only covered by an army-green tee shirt. Their lips molded when they kissed. Tongues clashed and danced together happily. When air was needed, Blaine broke away and started kissing up and down Kurt's jaw and down his neck.

"N-no marks," breathed Kurt.

Blaine nodded, and instead placed feather light kisses on the area where his neck and shoulder met. Using the pad of his tongue, Blaine licked all the way up the side of Kurt's neck, to his jaw, and started kissing up to his mouth. Once again their lips met, but this time it was much less sweet. Their teeth and tongues clashed together. At one point, Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine's tongue and sucked it into his own mouth, earning a moan from the boy.

Blaine kissed Kurt once again before devouring his neck, but not hard enough to leave bruises. Kurt's back arched when Blaine's mouth found an area right under his chin. Blaine recognized the sensitive spot and stayed there, nibbling, licking, kissing, and sucking lightly.

"Nguh," Kurt moaned, scratching his fingers up Blaine's back and fisting them into his curls which hung loose today, to Kurt's request.

"God, I love you," Blaine whispered before attacking Kurt's lips again.

As wonderful as this all felt, Blaine did not expect Kurt to buck his hips up causing them to rub against each other. He gasped and stopped kissing Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes.

"T-too fast," said Blaine breathlessly. He loved Kurt so much and wanted to have a full relationship with him, but not too quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Kurt, pecking Blaine on his kiss-swollen lips.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and instead lay next to him. Kurt also lay down, their heads on the same pillow, facing each other.

"It's perfectly okay. Whenever you're ready," reassured Kurt.

And when they snuggled close together, falling into a light sleep, Blaine wondered where he had found such an amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"What, uh, what do you want to talk to me about— I mean, what about me do you want to talk about— I mean, what… were you going to say?" asked Zach clumsily.<p>

Matt smiled. "What ever happened with you and that girl who went to your church last year?" Zach looked confused so Matt explained further. "Did you two ever get together?"

Zach blushed and looked away. "No. She… wasn't my type."

That was somewhat of a lie. She was exactly Zach's type: blonde, shorter than him, great sense of humor, and tolerated his slow brain. She was just… a girl.

Zach couldn't read Matthew's face even if he tried, He couldn't figure out whether the boy looked shocked, happy, disappointed, or had a new gleam in his eye.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Zach?" asked Matt.

Zach looked skyward, thinking, and scratched his head. "Well… in second grade I liked this girl named Bessie and her friend told me that she liked me back. We talked once and decided to call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but we never did anything, would just occasionally say 'hi' here and there."

"So… no?" said Matt.

"I guess not. How about you? Have you had a boyfriend?" asked Zach.

"Ah." Matt smiled, looking down. "No. No I have not."

Zach started playing with his hands in his lap. There was one question that was bugging him; one question that had been on his mind since he talked to Kurt. And if he wanted to tell Matt everything _and _be able to get meatballs before they were gone, he just had to let it out.

"How did you know you liked boys?" Zach blurted quickly.

Matt paused, scrunched his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. He finally said: "I was open to the idea of homosexuality since I was young because my aunt was a lesbian, so I always knew it was an option. I guess… it was around seventh grade I was friends with this guy, Tristan, and he told me he was going to ask out Julia Taylor. I had this weird feeling in my chest and I determined it to be jealousy. I realized that I had started developing feelings for him. I couldn't help it, that's just how I was, I guess."

Zach nodded. This whole understanding your gay thing seemed so easy for people like Kurt and Matt. Why could it be easy for him too?

"What if I was gay? How would I know?"

Matthew's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. He started sputtering incomprehensibly. "T-the easiest way to tell is if you realize you're interested in another guy I guess."

"I am," Zach confessed. "I think I am, at least."

Matthew's chest suddenly seemed to constrict. He knew this feeling. He had felt it when he saw Tristan ask out Julia. He felt it when Blaine looked at Kurt. He felt it this morning when he found out Kurt and Blaine were going out.

Jealousy.

He should not be feeling jealous. Not now. He had just convinced himself out of his feelings for Blaine. Could his heart already handle a new crush that will just break it once again?

"_Really_," said Matt. "Well, um, whoever he is… is _he_ gay?"

"Yes," said Zach right away.

"And you _think_ you like him? You're not sure?" Matt tried to clarify.

"I'm pretty sure I like him. It's just… he's the first boy I've liked and I don't know if what I'm feeling is a crush or not," explained Zach.

Matthew reasoned different possibilities in his head. "Let's put it this way: if he kissed you, what would you do?"

"Kiss back," whispered Zach. "I'm sure."

"Well," said Matt. "Looks like you've got yourself a crush."

Matt stood up, took a deep breath and started walking toward the door. Still looking away from Zach, he said: "Did you say meatballs before? 'Cause I could totally go fo—"

He was cut off when Zach grabbed his wrist and pulled his around. Zach grabbed both sides of his face, gentle, but sure, and pressed their lips together. Matt was too shocked to do anything. When he realized Zach's soft, warm lips were still on his, he closed his eyes and kissed back. Zach pulled away at once, eyes wide.

"You… you kissed back," he breathed.

Matt gave a small smile. "Yeah," he said, still in a dreamy state of mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine!" said David with a smile has he, Wes, and Thad passed the boys down the hallway the day school started back up.<p>

"Hey David!" Blaine called.

"Hey David!" Kurt called as well.

When Wes, David and Thad stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor, causing a small traffic jam, Kurt and Blaine also stopped, turning to their friends with devilish smirks on their faces.

"KURT! WHAT THE HELL, MAN, YOU CAN _TALK_?" David bellowed, jogging up to Kurt and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him a little.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, boys. David— stop!"

The boy had started poking his throat while Wes and Thad had taken to mouthing wordlessly.

"I am speechless," said Wes softly. "I am without speech."

"You can say that again," Kurt mumbled, only so Wes could hear.

Wes smiled and pulled Kurt into a massive bear hug.

"But… Kurt. _How_?" asked Thad.

"Nobody knows," said Blaine. "Not even his doctor. She called it a miracle."

"_When_?" asked David who was now holding Kurt's chin in his hand, moving it up and down. Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed it.

"A little over a week ago; just after we started going out," said Kurt, ignoring David.

"What was the first thing you said?" questioned Wes.

"My name!" said Blaine excitedly.

Kurt looked over to his boyfriend who looked very proud. "Don't be so smug, Anderson. I saved you life," said Kurt as if he were talking to someone much younger than him.

"His _life_?" said Thad.

"Mr. Perfect over here forgot to look both ways when crossing the street," said Kurt who was now pinching Blaine's slightly pink cheek.

"Seriously Blaine? You're seventeen," said Wes.

"Sixteen," corrected Blaine.

"Whatever," Wes continued. "How the hell do you not remember to cross the frickin _street_?"

Blaine was about to defend himself when a teacher walked by, interrupting their conversation.

"Move along, boys," the man said. "You'll be late to your next class."

"I expect all the details— everything— later," said Wes, pointing at Kurt and Blaine while he walked in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Only for you, Wes, only for you," Kurt called back.

"I know how to cross a street," whispered Blaine immediately, still obviously embarrassed by the suggestion that he couldn't.

"Blaine, honey, it was a joke. I firmly believe you are capable of crossing a road," said Kurt reassuringly.

Blaine looked pleased. "Good."

They walked hand in hand to their shared French class.

* * *

><p>Warm water rolled off of Kurt as he washed his hair. He had just completed a test he had been really nervous about, studying hard every day for the past week. He felt he deserved a reward so as the hot steam engulfed him, he relaxed.<p>

He started humming to himself. It was a song he had had stuck in his head all day, and he didn't even realize he had began humming it until he dropped his bottle of shampoo and stopped to pick it up.

Now he had the sudden urge to sing. It was almost three weeks since he left the hospital with Doctor Markowitz's instructions. He only had to take his medicine for three more days and Blaine had been giving him vocal warm ups every other day. Promising himself he would stop if his throat began to ache, Kurt began to sing quietly.

_It won't be easy; you'll think it's strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

He sang a little louder, more confident now that he had gotten through a verse and his voice still felt perfectly fine.

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is the girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and seven with you_

His voice still sang clear and cut through the sound of the water hitting the shower around him. He grew steadily louder, making sure not to push too hard.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from the history book he was copying notes out of. He turned to Wes who was working with him in Blaine's room.<p>

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Wes looked up, not moving a muscle. Blaine knew he was trying to hear aswell.

"Singing," said Wes. "A girl's singing."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up, moving closer to his door to hear well. He recognized the song immediately: _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_. He also knew that voice by heart now.

He suddenly turned to Wes, eyes wide. "That's no girl," said Blaine. "That's Kurt!"

Wes also stood up, shocked. "You never told me he could sing!" Wes hissed.

Blaine shushed him. "I need to make sure his voice isn't going to break. Why," said Blaine, "did he sing without me there? I have to warm up his voice; we haven't even gotten to full songs yet!"

Before Wes could protest, Blaine flew out of the small room and across the hallway. His hand opened the door quickly, but not too loud to scare Kurt. They walked in, the door to the bathroom slightly ajar.

* * *

><p><em>I had to let it happen; I had to change<em>

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

Kurt now almost sang at his normal volume as he went further into the song. He stopped for a moment, took a large breath, and made sure his throat felt fine. When he was reassured that everything was perfect, he continued.

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

Kurt knew the chorus was coming up. His voice felt fine. He took the chance. He belted it.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance_

Kurt mentally praised himself for hitting the high notes and keeping his voice intact. This gave him the strength to continue.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance_

* * *

><p>As Blaine headed straight for Kurt's bathroom door, a hand grabbed and pulled back his blazer. He turned around to see Wes grabbing his sleeve.<p>

Wes removed the hand then whispered: "Listen to him."

Blaine did. He listened for any cracks in the voice, for any strains, or wavers, but heard none. He walked to the bathroom door slowly, just listening and enjoying Kurt's beautiful music. Wes walked up behind him, both listening behind the closed door.

Blaine heard, and surely Wes had too, Kurt's voice strain on the end of the last note of the repeated chorus. That was when Blaine pushed that already slightly opened door more just in time to hear the water shut off.

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed he throat was started to hurt a little by the end of the second chorus. He stopped singing immediately, also realizing that he was finished with his shower. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel he had set up for himself. He gently rubbed it through his hair, drying it somewhat, and then tucked it around his waist. He opened the shower curtain, still looking down at that godforsaken stain on the shower floor that just <em>won't <em>come out.

When he heard a soft noise that definitely wasn't from him, he snapped his head up and saw a face staring at him, shaded by the partially opened door.

His first thought was Karofsky.

No matter how long ago the incident occured or how many other things there could be to think about, Kurt's mind always jumped to Karofsky when in danger. A strange noise in the dark? Karofsky. Footsteps echoing through a seemingly empty corridor? Karofsky. A partially covered face with two dark eyes staring at him? Karofsky.

An ear-splitting shriek rang through the third level of the Northern Dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! It's me!" Blaine screamed when he saw his boyfriend fall back as he screamed. Kurt looked completely helpless as he sat on the bathroom floor. Blaine rushed over and held one hand to his back, sitting him up and the other brushed away the wet hair from Kurt's forehead.<p>

Kurt looked up into his boyfriends eyes and stopped screaming. He grabbed his hand to his throat, the other clutching desperately the towel covering his waist.

"Oh, god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so frickin sorry. Oh god. Please, say something," said Blaine pleadingly.

Kurt coughed. He opened his mouth.

"What the hell, Blaine," Kurt rasped. His voice sounded terrible.

Blaine sighed, his head lolling onto Kurt's exposed shoulder. "Oh, thank god. I thought that scream would ruin your voice for sure," Blaine breathed.

Blaine could feel Kurt calming down in his arms, breathing slower and turning in to his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm gonna… go," said Wes awkwardly, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'll, uh, see you guys later."

Blaine looked up, nodded, and went back to hug Kurt closer to him.

"I couldn't see your face. I-I thought," said Kurt, his voice gravely. "That you were Karofsky."

Blaine started rocking him in his arms, fingers combing through Kurt's wet hair. "Shh. It's okay, it's only me."

"Did you hear me sing?"

Blaine smiled against the top of Kurt's head. "I did. You sounded beautiful."

"Do I need to go back to the hospital?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so. Just try to not talk too much for the rest of the day. You should also gargle salt water."

Kurt made a quiet sound of disgust.

"You don't have to _drink_ it. Just gargle, it'll make your throat fell a million times better. I'll also make you some tea with honey."

"You're reminding me of my mom," whispered Kurt.

Blaine smiled again. He helped Kurt stand and they walked into Kurt's room. Blaine watched on Kurt's bed as he picked out a pair of Dalton pyjama pants and a shirt. When Kurt was about to remove the towel and put them on, he looked at Blaine shyly.

"Look away," he whispered.

Blaine slapped his palms over his eyes. He heard Kurt sort of chuckle then the rustling of clothes. When he felt the bed dip, he took his hands away and looked at his fully dressed boyfriend.

"Salt water," said Blaine.

"I don't have salt in my room, Blaine," whispered Kurt.

"Ah," said Blaine. "Wanna watch a movie then?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "And you said something about honey tea?"

"Wes has a microwave in his fancy prefect room. I'll be right back."

True to his word, Blaine was walking back into the room no longer than five minutes later. He walked slowly, eyeing the hot liquid in his hands. He carefully handed it off to Kurt then picked out a movie for them to watch.

"I'm sorry I scared you," said Blaine as they snuggled together.

After Kurt swallowed the tea in his mouth he said: "I'm sure I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

* * *

><p>AN: I PROMISE there will be like 947865170 times more Matt/Zach in chapter ten.

If you guys have any suggestions for things you'd like to see in the story, please tell me and I'll try to work it in. You can PM me here, write it in a review, send me a message on tumblr, or post in the 'The Silence of His Love' tag on tumblr :)

Please review!


	10. The Nightmare

A/N: Sorry this took a while. My power went out for a little bit in the snow storm that hit my town (in October?) and I couldn't write.

Did I ever tell you guys that Matt's British and I write him with an accent? No? Well, yeah, keep that in mind when you're reading for him!

AND I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. All rights to Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Zach was looking down at his hands, twirling his thumbs around in his lap. He was sitting on the pillow on Matt's bed, not daring to look up into the eyes of the boy he had just shared his first kiss with. They stayed in a somewhat awkward silence, both coming to terms with what had just happened. He heard Matt clear his throat so he looking up hopefully, trying to begin their necessary conversation that he just didn't know how to start.<p>

"When did you find out you were gay?" Matt asked quietly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. It wasn't a sudden realization like someone turned on a light switch. One day he was mentally making a list of all the great things about his best friend. That list, starting with 'he's funny', ending up turning into a list of things like 'the way his lips turn pink if he's been chewing on them.' After that day, he was hyper-observant with both the way Matt acted around him and the way he would act around Matt. Along the way, things like 'that blonde hair that looks so soft I want to run my fingers through it sometimes' ended up on the list and he knew his feelings had developed into something more.

And that kiss felt really good.

Matt nodded, twisting his fingers together and pressing them over his mouth. He only made a small "hm" sound, nodding into his hands.

"I'm not even one hundred percent sure I am gay," Zach whispered, looking down shamefully.

Matt's head bolted up. "What—but you just _kissed_ me," he hissed.

Zach felt his face heating up as Matt pierced his dark brown eyes into his own hazel. "_I know_, I just…" Zach started mumbling incoherently at the end of his sentence, not wanting to hurt Matthew's feelings anymore. Or maybe he hated that Matt looked so scared and self-conscious.

"What?"

"I said… well, I mean, like I told you: you're the first boy I've ever had a crush on—"

"—so you didn't feel anything in that kiss?" he interrupted, now sounding slightly angry, but also scared.

"I did!" said Zach quickly. "I did, of course I did!"

Matt looked more calm, but still completely confused. "I don't understand."

"It's weird to suddenly have all these new feelings. All my life I just assumed I liked girls, but none stood out for me. It's just hard for me because I'm an idiot and I just… don't know what to do." Zach frowned. "I really hope you understand. You're the smart one."

Zach felt a warm, soft hand cover his now furiously working thumbs. He looked up and into the deep brown orbs that were so close to his own.

"You're not stupid," said Matthew.

Zach pressed his lips together into a frown, feeling the water building around his eyes. He looked down and away from his friend, tucking his chin down, not allowing the tears to fall.

"You used to call me dumb," he whispered, now trying very hard to not have his voice crack because of the lump forming in his throat.

"You're perfect, Zach," Matt said, pulling his hand off of Zach's and lifting his chin up so they were looking at each other again, only a few inches away from each other.

Zach's eyes flicked down to Matt's lips for a moment, remembering how they felt against his own. He quickly looked back up, only to see Matthew's eyes looking down at his mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" Matt asked.

Zach nodded breathlessly, Matthew's hand still holding the tip of his chin. Matt closed the few inches of space slowly, both boys' eyes closing instinctively. When their lips touched, it was much different than before. Their first kiss was very soon, rushed, and more of a test. Here, feelings were not being questioned, but confirmed as they both melted into each other. When Matt pulled away, a small smirk was devilishly tugging on the corner of his lips.

"What?" Zach asked, a smile on his face too.

"Your lips taste good," said Matt, sitting down again, but now right in front of Zach instead of at the other end of the bed.

"Thanks." Zach knew he was blushing now. "And for what it matters, I am pretty positive I'm gay. Or at least like boys. Well… you."

When Zach looked up, Matt was grinning at him. His smile was lopsided and didn't show any teeth, but his eyes crinkled anyway. Zach couldn't help but smile right back.

"What are we? Are we boyfriends?" Zach asked. Matt's smiled instantly disappeared. Zach stopped smiling too because Matt started crawling away from him and off the bed towards his own side of the room. "Hey! Matt!"

Matt sat down on his own bed, facing away from Zach. Zach didn't know if he should walk over and comfort him or to stay on his own bed because Matt obviously didn't want to be next to him anymore. As Zach was about to stand up, Matt talked, still looking away.

"I don't know if I can be your boyfriend, Zach."

Zach felt as though a deep pit was planted into his stomach. Then he started feeling confused because _hadn't Matt just said his lips tasted good_? Then he started feeling a little angry and before he could stop himself, he said: "You seemed perfectly okay with wanting to be Blaine's boyfriend."

Matt looked over his shoulder. "I never said I didn't _want_ to be your boyfriend!"

"Well okay," said Zach, still unsatisfied with the answer. "You seemed to _know _that you could be Blaine's boyfriend."

"I always said I wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend—that doesn't mean that I actually knew what that would mean!" Matt yelled quickly. Zach frowned, still angry and confused. Matt took a deep breath and continued much slower. "I think I liked Blaine because I knew he would never like me back."

A heavy silence filled the whole dorm room. Matt quietly repeated: "I liked Blaine because I knew he would never want me.

"What?" said Zach, dumbfounded.

Ignoring him, Matt said: "And now that someone _wants me_," He looked deeply into Zach's eyes, startling the brunette. "I just don't know what's supposed to happen next."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "You never liked Blaine?"

"I don't know how I felt, Zach," he said.

"But what did you mean 'he would never like you back'?"

"Blaine's too good for me; _Kurt_ deserves him." He licked his lips and continued. "It would be _easy_ to have a crush on someone who doesn't like you back. That would mean no relationships, no responsibilities, no judgment, no drama—"

"You think I'd judge you?" Zach interrupted, sitting down on Matt's bed so they didn't have to talk from across the room.

"Not you," Matt whispered. "Other people."

"Nobody cares here, Matt," Zach said.

"Yeah, _here_ they don't," he said. "But what if we go on dates? In the real world? Dalton's nice, but it's unrealistic."

Zach stayed silent. He hadn't thought about that. Every gay guy he knew was at this school so he had never thought of the possibility that they were actually social outcasts.

"I _really_ care about you, Zach. I just… don't know how to do this," Matt said.

"Well we can learn together, right? I like you… a lot. I don't want to let you go."

Zach watched for any hint of what Matt was thinking to flash across his face. All he saw, though, were wide, sad eyes.

"You're wonderful, really," said Matt.

Zach was sure of what he would say next: _but I can't be with you_. Zach knew his heart would be broken. He knew this was all so stupid. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for Matt to continue talking.

"—and I'd love to be your boyfriend… if you'd have me."

Zach opened his eyes and saw Matthew smiling at him, hope shining in his eyes. Zach smiled too and jumped up to tackle his best friend in a giant bear hug.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, where are you? Come here!"<p>

Kurt saw himself in what looked like it was a large room with paintings covering every squares inch of the walls. Somewhere far off he saw a lone, grey figure, facing one of these walls. They seemed to be examining one painting very closely.

He must be dreaming, Kurt thought. He heard himself calling to the person, obviously thinking it was Blaine. He watched as the dream form of him started jogging towards Blaine, but as he watched, he knew that was not Blaine. He couldn't tell who it was, but everything in the large room felt off. Everything seemed to have a dangerous feeling. Closer and closer Dream Kurt got to the figure. Kurt wanted to scream at himself _Stop! That's not Blaine! _but when he opened his mouth to warn himself, nothing came out. It was as if he was mute again. He grabbed his throat and started panicking.

Dream Kurt was getting closer to the still unidentified person and instead of trying to scream, he tried focusing on the man. The bulky person, though, was just a blur of grey and red, still examining one particular painting. Knowing he wouldn't see the man's face, he looked at the painting instead.

It was a man kissing another man very passionately. Then Kurt noticed the shorter of the two men was crying and looked like he was screaming against the other's mouth instead of kissing back. He looked down and saw the taller man held a knife into the other man's back. It was horrifying and Kurt turned away at once, only in time to see himself finally reaching the indistinguishable blob.

"Blaine, what are you doing over here?" he heard himself ask, out of breath from all the running.

The man turned his head. Dream Kurt could not see him, but the cold, dark eyes were looking straight at him.

Karofsky.

Kurt's heart stopped. He knew he wasn't really part of the dream (or nightmare), but it seemed as though Karofsky was looking right at him. Dream Kurt was still innocently trying to get the boy's attention. Karofsky smirked before fully turning around to face Dream Kurt.

"Nothing, just looking at some paintings," Karofsky said.

To Kurt's utter horror, it came out in Blaine's voice and Dream Kurt seemed delighted with the answer. Dream Kurt obviously saw Karofsky as Blaine. Kurt felt like vomiting as Karofsky leaned in and kissed Dream Kurt right on the lips, to which he gave back gleefully.

Karofsky once again looked right into Kurt's eyes as if he could see him. Kurt wanted to scream and cry, but his voice wasn't working again so he squeezed his eyes shut, willing everything to go away.

At as if his wish had come true, Kurt woke up when two arms were shaking him awake.

"Kurt! Wake up!" a familiar voice pleaded.

Instead of replying, Kurt turned and vomited all over his floor.

"Oh my god. Get Blaine!" the voice said again.

Kurt heard the sound of feet rushing out of his room and frenzied knocking on the door across the hall.

"David?" Kurt said weakly and his eyes started adjusting to the bright lights in his room.

"It's okay, Kurt, everything's okay now. Thad's getting Blaine," David said, rocking Kurt in his arms.

Kurt closed his eyes and let tears fall down his cheeks. His nose and throat burned, but all he could do was cry into David's shoulder.

"Kurt?" he heard Blaine call frantically as he heard three more people enter him dorm room. "Oh Kurt."

Suddenly David was not holding him anymore and Kurt missed him, but then Blaine was hugging him close and brushing gentle fingers through his hair and everything felt better again.

"What happened?" he heard Wes ask.

"Kurt was screaming in his sleep. He started jumping around and pounding on the wall between our rooms. I was getting up to see what was happening and all the noise stopped. I freaked out. I thought he was dead for a second." Kurt felt Blaine tense. "I woke him up and he just… threw up," David explained wretchedly.

"Nightmare," Kurt said. He lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear. "Karofsky."

Blaine nodded, still comforting him. He turned his head toward the concerned boys standing awkwardly near the door. "You guys can leave; I got this covered."

"Feel better, Kurt," said Thad.

"See you later, guys," said Wes.

David lingered. Kurt may have been a little too attached to him when he woke up now that he thought about it. He just needed to hold onto someone; needed someone to reassure him that he was safe.

"Night, Kurt," David finally said.

All three left and Blaine returned to hugging Kurt close.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Blaine asked. "In the nightmare, I mean."

Kurt loved listening to Blaine's voice. He could honestly listen to it all day. He just wanted that voice to be whispering to him, telling him how much he loved him, comforting him. Then he remembered how Dream Kurt's face lit up at the sound of "Blaine's" voice. He had been so easily fooled by the sound that he couldn't see the monster that was really there. Kurt jumped out of Blaine's arms, fell of his bed and started crying again.

Blaine looked hurt, but also confused and scared. "Kurt, what did I do? I'm so sorry, we don't have to talk about it, really," said Blaine, scrambling next to Kurt, but careful not to touch him.

"I just—" He gave a loud sob. "It's not you… i-it was that dream… a-and Karofsky… he was you… but I couldn't tell the difference… and I let him kiss me… and I watched it happen."

Blaine once again took Kurt into his arms.

"That was just a nightmare. This is real. I'm really me."

"It was like… Karofsky was looking into my soul… and there was this painting… and one man was stabbing another… but kissing him at the same time… and it was like… Karofsky was taking ideas from it… oh god."

Blaine held Kurt as close to him as possible, even pulling him to sit on Blaine's lap. Kurt looked through his teary eyes at his alarm clock: 3:51.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Kurt," said Blaine.

Kurt was slowly but surely calming down in Blaine's hold. "I love you so much," said Kurt.

Blaine kissed the top of his hair. "I love you too."

When Kurt stopped crying, Blaine picked him up with not-so surprising strength if his arm muscles gave any clue to how much he could lift. Blaine mopped up Kurt's vomit, never complaining, but Kurt still felt guilty and insisted on helping. Blaine laid him down again, saying he would be much happier if Kurt just relaxed. Kurt brushed his teeth, much preferring the clean feeling instead of the vile burning. When he finished, Blaine left a message on the dormitory janitor's phone to ask if they could pay special attention to the stain on the carpet tomorrow morning.

Kurt was almost asleep when he saw his lamp turn off behind his closed eyelids. He felt the bed dip and Blaine's arms were wrapped around his middle, pulling him close so they were spooning. Kurt smiled when Blaine exhaled into the back of his neck and finally relaxed for the first time since he was woken up. Kurt had a short, dreamless sleep and woke up the next morning needing a shower more than anything else.

Kurt didn't forget that nightmare. The main reason he remembered it was because of how he felt inside the large room; when everything felt wrong and dangerous. It was as if someone had been poking his chest repeatedly and tickling the back of his calves. His eyes had felt like they were supposed to be looking for something, but couldn't. It was the most bizarre sensation, yet that was what had stuck with him the most.

He also remembered the icy smirk Karofsky had thrown him before he talked as Blaine and kissed Dream Kurt on the lips. He looked as if he wanted to prove himself right. He looked like he was enjoying what was going to be his revenge on Kurt for putting him in prison. It was blood curdling.

After telling Blaine, Wes, Thad, and David that he would be fine, he continued his school day, mind always wandering back to that feeling and that look. He didn't remember much of anything he learned that day so when it came to his homework, he felt like pulling out his precious hair in frustration. Thankfully a distraction presented itself in a form on someone knocking on his door. Kurt quickly got up and opened the door to a smiling Blaine.

Before Kurt could ask him what he was so happy about, Blaine said: "I'm taking you out."

"Now?"

"Now."

Kurt barley grabbed his room keys off the hook next to his door before Blaine was pulling him out of the room.

* * *

><p>On the first floor of each dormitory, there was a large entrance hall, a small study, and a small kitchen. Three more floors of rooms was above, connected by a large marble staircase and one elevator.<p>

Matt and Zach were alone in the study. Matt was trying to help Zach with an essay his private tutor had assigned him as a challenge. He saw that Zach was getting pretty stressed out over it and offered to help him out. They were in the study for almost an hour, pulling out different books stacked on the high shelves that might have useful information.

"What's the topic again?" Zach asked lazily.

Matt smiled and rolled his eyes. "You've already forgotten?"

"No."

"Well then why are you asking?" he chuckled.

"Because I'm _bored_," said Zach.

Matt started laughing and turned away from the brunette, putting an unhelpful book back on a shelf. "Cute, but not working. I'm only here to help you with this. I could be doing _anything else_, but I'm here, just as bored as you."

"You love it!"

"Uh-uh, no way."

Matt looked over his shoulder to see Zach smiling as he flipped to the back of a book. He loved that smiled. He loved that he _caused_ that smile. He loved that he could make someone feel this way. He loved that someone could make _him_ feel this way. Zach was right; he did love this.

"Ooh! Look at this! Is this good?" Zach asked, running over to Matt and shoving an opened history book in his face.

Matt pushed the book down a little so he could focus the word's clearer. The chapter was titled: _The Spanish Inquisition and Its Origins_. He tuned to Zach.

"What's your topic?"

"The origin of the Spanish Inquisition," Zach said like Matt should already know.

Matthew pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Zach to understand.

"So what you're saying is that this is good then?" said Zach.

"You're adorable." Matt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Zach's smiling lips. "And yes, it's perfect."

That was another thing Matt loved so much. He loved that he could share something as intimate as a kiss with someone he really cared about at any moment. He loved that that person would kiss him back and actually enjoy it. He didn't know what he was thinking before; only going for guys he knew wouldn't like him so he didn't have to deal with drama. Now he realized that if he found the person, which it seemed he had, then there would be no drama to deal with.

They both sat down at the rectangular table in the center of the room. Zach began taking notes out of the book while Matt read over the outline Zach had written. As he read through it, he began to get confused. It was surprisingly very well written and thought out. He was about to ask Zach about it when the sound of two pairs of feet loudly running down the stairs echoed into their room.

"Faster!" he heard Blaine's voice saying, sounding very excited.

"I can't fly! Gimme a break!" Kurt's voice came.

Both Matt and Zach listened as the footsteps descended the stairs quicker and the voices got closer.

"This is special though!" Blaine said.

"I don't even know what 'this' is!" Kurt said, sounding exasperated, but also laughing at Blaine's antics.

They pair of boys ran in front of the open doors of the study and Matt could see they were holding hands. Blaine was guiding Kurt along and they exited the building together through the main entrance.

Matt smiled. It was nice to see two guys who didn't care what anyone inside or outside Dalton would have to say about them.

"They're cute," said Zach, a similar smile on his own face.

Matt wondered if they were thinking the same thing. He eyed Zach's hand that was palm-down on the desk. It looked so relaxed and soft and warm. He cautiously laid his hand on top of it, curling his fingers under the arched palm. He looked up at Zach, seeing what his reaction was. To Matt's relief, he was smiling broadly, staring at their hands. Although they agreed that they cared too much about each other to let the other go, they hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Zach wasn't even out to the school yet, so Matt could respect keeping it a secret.

Zach turned his hand around in Matt's grasp and intertwined their fingers. They spent the rest of that afternoon holding hands underneath the desk, just enjoying the way their fingers fit perfectly between each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt, out of breath from their run down three levels of stairs, plopped into the passenger seat of Blaine's car. The owner of that car was bouncing up and down in his own seat, acting as if someone had slipped a few extra packets of sugar in his coffee. Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine so excited before.<p>

"I'm assuming—" Kurt said between large intakes of breath. "that this is a surprise?"

Blaine smiled wider. "Nope."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Well then where?"

Blaine put an adorably innocent look on his face as he leaned forward to look around Kurt to turn out of the parking lot. "Where what?"

Kurt tried his bitch face on Blaine, staring with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched, but Blaine knew what he was doing and pretended he didn't notice, staring out into the road instead. Kurt huffed, giving in. "Where are you taking me, Blaine?"

"We're going on a nice romantic date," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really," Kurt said.

"Mhm."

"Seriously, what are you so excited about? This is…" he gave Blaine a once-over. "weird."

Blaine laughed. "I just want to take you on a date. It's not a surprise because if it is, you'll probably be disappointed."

"Then tell me!" Kurt demanded.

"We are going to go to the park," Blaine started.

"Yes," Kurt wheedled.

"And once we get there, we are going to strap on some ice skates and take advantage of the frozen lake."

"I've never been ice skating before," Kurt admitted.

"Well I guess you'll just have to hold onto me nice and tight, now won't you?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt ignored him. "Is the lake even solid enough to skate on?"

"Of course it is," said Blaine.

"Did you bring two pairs of ice skates?" Kurt looked around into the backseat because he was positive Blaine didn't have any when he picked him up.

"No need."

"You're answers really don't help," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"There's a rental shed in the park. In the summer it becomes the ice cream shop, but for now it has skates, sleds, and cross-country skis," said Blaine. He turned to Kurt as he made a right onto the street that borders the park. "Any more questions?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are we suddenly going ice skating?" As Blaine pulled into a parking space near the lake, Kurt could see a blue painted shed that he assumed was where they would rent their skates.

"You had a bad night last night," said Blaine. They both exited the car and when they grabbed each other's hands, Blaine continued. "You deserve this. To get things off your mind."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand tight. "I love you," he whispered and really meant it. He loved the little things like this that Blaine did. He loved how Blaine could always make him smile, no matter the situation.

They walked the short distance to the shed. A bulky young man wearing a navy beanie was in the back, sorting skis based on height. Blaine rung a shiny silver bell on the counter, glanced at the price board next to him, and took out his wallet, busying himself with sorting through dollar bills. The man, who looked a few years older than them, turned around at the sound of the bell and walked forward.

A chill went through Kurt that he was positive wasn't the January wind. He didn't move a muscle, but his heart was pounding irregularly in his chest. His eyes couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted them to.

The man squinted and craned his neck forward. "Kurt?" Dave Karofsky said.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be the last one! Basically it's just a bunch of ~closure~ so don't go ahead thinking Karofsky's going to attack Kurt and he'll lose his voice again because that'd just be stupid.

How do you guys like Matt and Zach? In my original outline they were never going to get together so you have my reviewers so thank for that sub-plot!

Please review!

p.s. HAPPY NOVEMBER 8TH! #VOTING


	11. The Silence of His Love

A/N: The laaaaaaaast chapter.

After midterms, a sweet sixteen to plan, some family issues, and a bad case of writers block, I present to you chapter 11!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

oh also my tumbr URL is now criss-colfer-street

* * *

><p>It's funny, Kurt thought. He'd always pictured seeing Karofsky again in his future. Most of his recent nightmares had been revolved around that topic. He always thought that once he saw the evil eyes of his attacker, he would be frozen with fear. But now, as he looked into the face of Dave Karofsky, he wasn't nearly as afraid as he thought he'd be.<p>

The main reason, he realized, was of how Dave was looking at him under his navy beanie. He didn't look murderous. He didn't look like he wanted to jump on Kurt. He just looked… confused. And, as much as this puzzled Kurt, Dave seemed to look… kind.

He saw Dave stretch his neck forward. He heard his name being called.

Blaine whipped his head up, and seeing Kurt's face, dropped his wallet. Kurt assumed he had figured it out because he jumped to Kurt's side and grabbed his hand reassuringly. Kurt didn't even notice because he was still looking at Dave, trying to see if he would give any indication as to what would happen next.

Blaine spoke up. "Kurt," he said. "Kurt, is this—?"

Kurt nodded, his voice temporarily not working due to his dry throat. Dave had his mouth open in surprise. He took off his beanie and began to walk out of a small swinging door on the front counter, but Blaine stopped him.

"You can stay in there or I'll call the police," Blaine said harshly. His voice was more menacing than Kurt had ever heard it before. He didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine this _angry_ before.

"Please," Dave said, and it surprised Kurt. It probably surprised Blaine too because he loosened his grip on Kurt's hand for a moment, but immediately held it tight again. "I-I want to say something. To Kurt."

"After what you did to Kurt, you're asking for a _talk_?"Blaine spat. "It's ironic, really—"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, his voice steadier than he thought it would be.

Dave looked astonished. "Y-your voice… but they said you couldn't talk," he sputtered nervously.

"Yeah, well," Kurt said. "That lasted."

Dave continued staring at him unbelievingly. His eyes drifted down to their linked hands. "You have a boyfriend," he stated.

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together as Blaine gripped his hand tighter. "Yes," he said warily.

"That's amazing, Kurt," Dave said wholeheartedly.

Kurt almost fell back in surprise. Blaine stepped forward and pointed his finger in Dave's face. "I don't know who you think you are, but Kurt and I are happy and I won't let you hurt him or-or judge him or tease him because—"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said. Blaine looked back at him in surprise and Kurt noticed his face was nearly as red as the Dalton crest on his scarf. Kurt turned to Dave who was looking at him gratefully. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Kurt stared pointedly into Dave's eyes, trying to let him know that if he wanted to explain himself, he had better start _right now_.

Dave looked down, took a deep breath and spoke. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Well it did—"

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly. Blaine stayed quiet so Kurt turned back to Dave. "I didn't either. Go on."

"I never wanted things to be like this, Kurt," he repeated. "I was in the closet; I was safe. Then—when I kissed you— everything became different. Because someone knew. A-and I also feel really bad for doing that to you. For harassing you… sexually."

Kurt nodded. Blaine slightly relaxed his clenched jaw.

"Every time I saw some people whispering in the hall, I thought it was about me. I was so _scared_. I wasn't as brave as you, Kurt. It was my biggest fear that everyone would find out; my family, my friends… everyone."

"I am," Kurt interrupted. "_So_sorry, Dave. I had no idea what I was saying. I honestly _hate_ the idea of outing people and I can't believe that I could sink to that level. T-to use someone's sexuality _against_them, especially when they're not comfortable about it with _themselves_ and—"

"Ple-please stop, Kurt," Dave rushed."I understand. You really don't have to apologize. What I did—"

"—was perfectly reasonable. What _I_did was… _horrible_."

Kurt started crying into his hands and Blaine immediately rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Kurt, no, we've talked about this," Blaine whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, Kurt! I _hurt_you. I should be in jail because of what I did to you. I feel terrible every day because I felt so guilty. _I_was wrong."

Kurt looked up, and the wind stung his wet cheeks. Dave sounded so genuine and heartfelt that it scared him. Was this the same boy who had harassed him throughout high school? The boy who slushied him, threw him in dumpsters, shoved him around, and stole his first kiss and voice? It couldn't be.

"You changed," Kurt said. "You're different now."

Dave looked relieved to see that Kurt's tears had stopped for the moment. "Yeah, well," he breathed. "Three months of therapy almost every evening will do that to a kid."

"Why _aren't_ you in jail?"Blaine asked.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't sound so malevolent anymore. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to hear his story.

"Uh, my dad bailed me out," he explained. "My mother was _very_ unenthusiastic about it though."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I think my mother—my own mother— saw me as… as a _monster_. She must've thought I was the disappointment in the family, like, she looked down on me."

Kurt was horrified. "B-because… you're—"

"No! Not because I'm gay," he said hurriedly. "But I attacked you, Kurt. I hurt you and—" Dave took a deep breath and wiped his eyes for any possible tears to fall. "I am so frickin sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I bullied you, and hurt you, and _kissed_you, and scared you. I-I, God, I'm just so, so sorry."

"Dave. I don't—"

"You don't have to forgive me. No one should forgive me," Dave said miserably.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he started. "But I think he means it. He can't hurt us anymore."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's hand then looked over to Dave who was very near tears.

"What you did was wrong," said Kurt. "What _I_did was wrong."

"Kurt—"Blaine started.

"—and I think that I can forgive the both of us." He paused. "If you can forgive me."

Without hesitation, Dave said: "Of course." Dave looked like he desperately wanted to come out of the shed to confront him. Kurt saw him glance at Blaine before finally giving a nervous smile. "D-did you want skates or…?"

Kurt forced a smile. "No thanks." he grabbed Blaine's shoulder. "I think we're going to leave."

"Your wallet," Dave told Blaine as they were about to leave.

Blaine grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his pocket. He nodded to Dave and took Kurt's hand and began to guide him back to the car. Once they were farther away Blaine whispered: "That was—"

"Kurt! And, uh…Blaine!" Dave called. They turned around to see Dave jogging up to them. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt hurry up; we're gonna be late!" Blaine paused and Kurt took that time to roll his eyes at himself in the bathroom mirror, just finishing up his hair. "We <em>are<em>late!"

Kurt walked slowly to the door of Blaine's bathroom and leaned against the doorframe to watch his boyfriend frantically search for his phone.

"Blaine," he said softly. When he realized Blaine hadn't heard him, he called louder. "Blai-ine." Blaine continued to tear apart his desk. "BLAINE XAVIER ANDERSON!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine finally froze his movements and looked over his shoulder. Kurt tugged the corner of his mouth into a smirk, still leaning against the door.

"Yes, Kurt?"Blaine asked, sounding adorably innocent.

Kurt strutted to where Blaine was crouched in front of his desk cabinet and ran his finger soothingly through the gel-masked curls. "Blaine, honey, we're talking about Warbler's practice here, not a Broadway audition."

* * *

><p>Matt sat down in the library right after his classes, determined to study until he couldn't see straight anymore. He cracked open his PAGENT textbook and flipped the pages to chapter thirteen, ready to buckle down and memorize every single important date about the French Revolution. He had only gotten to the second paragraph when someone sat down in the chair next to him at the circular wooden table. Matt looked up, ready to tell off whoever it was that they needed to find their own place to study, and saw his boyfriend.<p>

His _secret_boyfriend.

His boyfriend that nobody knew was gay.

His boyfriend who never showed public displays of affection.

His boyfriend who just grabbed his hand in a very crowded library.

"Zach," Matt hissed, pulling away his hand. "What are you doing?"

Zach laughed loudly, gaining an angry "Shh!" from the librarian.

"I'm holding you hand, silly!" he said, grabbing Zach's hand from under the table and placing it on top once again.

Matt looked around the room quickly and saw two people looking at them. "But…"

"You know, you seem more worried about letting other people see when I'm the one in the closet still."

"You mean… you want to… tell people?" Matt asked hopefully.

"How long has it been? Over a month, right?" Matt nodded dumbly. "I think I've waiting long enough to do this—" He kissed Matt's lips sweetly. "—whenever I want to."

Several people were looking now. Neither could care less.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Carole shrieked. "Kurt, you're finally here!" Kurt laughed as his step-mother pulled him into a giant hug on the doorstep. "Blaine! You too! So good to see you!" Carole squished Blaine into her breast just as she had done with Kurt.<p>

"Carole, it's March, it's still a little chilly," they all heard Burt call. He was probably on the sofa in the living room where the cold drafts were finally reaching him.

Blaine stepped into Kurt's new house and hung his jacket on the coat hooks to the left. He had been here two times before. The first time was two months ago when he dropped Kurt off for his birthday. Kurt had insisted he come inside because Carole was dying to see him again. And Kurt did that face where he folded his lips together into his mouth and widened his eyes. Blaine couldn't say no to that face.

The second time was just two weeks ago, but neither Burt nor Carole knew about that trip. He and Kurt had just come back from Rachel Berry's house party, Kurt's parents on some sort of a business trip. Blaine was completely smashed and Kurt was desperately trying to push him up the stairs.

"This—would—be—_much_—easier—if—I—still—lived—in—the—basement," Kurt huffed as he all but carried Blaine into his second story bedroom.

"Kuuuuurt. Do you… do—do you remember when we p-played spin the bottle?"Blaine slurred.

Blaine was sure he heard Kurt chuckle a little, but he didn't know why. That wasn't a joke.

"Yes, Blaine, I remember," Kurt laughed. "You probably won't remember it tomorrow morning, though," he mumbled.

"What?"

"What?"

"…Never mind," Blaine hiccupped. "I kissed _Rachel_."

Blaine wasn't sure of all the people he kissed during their game, but he definitely remembered Rachel, Puck, Tina, Kurt, and Sam. Rachel had practically eaten his face until Blaine pulled away and back into Kurt's arms.

He remembered giggling a lot, dancing with Kurt, kissing Kurt, talking a little with Finn, giggling even more with Mercedes, and kissing Kurt some more.

"Oh, I remember," Kurt whispered as he laid Blaine down on his bed.

Through cracked eyes, Blaine could see Kurt walk into his bathroom and fill a cup with water.

"Who'd you kiss, Kurt?"Blaine said almost incoherently, accepting the two pills and water Kurt was giving him.

"Well, let's see," Kurt said. "I kissed you. I kissed Mike, Quinn, Puck, and you some more. I also kissed you quite a bit."

Blaine giggled uncontrollably, nearly spilling the water on his maroon cardigan.

"I _loooooooove _you, Kurt," Blaine said, sweeping Kurt's lips into a sloppy kiss once again.

"You too, Blaine." Kurt brushed some of his ungelled curls off his forehead and Blaine pushed up into the comforting touch, loving the way it made his scalp tingle. "Drink loads of water and take these Aspirins, okay?"

"Okey dokey artichokey," Blaine giggled.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, pulling Blaine back from his daydreaming.

"Mm?"

"You okay over there? You were just staring into space." Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired, you know," Blaine said.

Carole started walking down the hallway and into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Finn really loved the soufflé you made him a while ago, Kurt, so I thought I'd make it for his birthday and all, but it looks really different from yours, so I think I did it wrong…"

"Hey! Kurt! Blaine! What's up you guys?" Finn said as he bounded down the stairs. Finn shook Blaine's hand with a warm smile and gave Kurt a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, man," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you."<p>

"Oh ho ho, no you're not."

"No, Kurt, I am."

"Blaine," Kurt said. "I love you very much and I know you know how much I'd love it if I got to see you every day at McKinley, but I can't let you do this. Not for me."

Kurt had not expected Blaine to react to his news like this. After a long list of pros and cons, diagrams, and heated arguments with himself, Kurt decided it would be best for him to transfer back to McKinley. And that meant having to tell Blaine in what he thought would be a tear-fest with a lot of hugs and kisses.

"I knew you would go back eventually—what with things with Dave being, um, _cleared up_." Kurt knew Blaine was still a little uncomfortable with that whole situation no matter how many times Kurt told him it was alright. "And I made my decision a long time ago; I'd be leaving with you."

Kurt was speechless for a moment, but he found his voice again. "But I can't do that to you; I can't steal you away from your friends."

Blaine gave a tiny chuckle. "I won't lie and tell you all that stuff didn't cross my mind. I knew what the circumstances would be if I left with you. I'm not just doing this for you, Kurt; I'm doing this for me too.

"Remember when I told you about my old school and _my_ bullies?" Kurt nodded. "I didn't stand up for myself like you did, Kurt. I ran to Dalton. I didn't have courage. I figure, we can stand up to your bullies… together. And, Kurt, I can't stand to be apart from the person that I love."

Kurt launched himself into his boyfriend's arms and hugged him so they couldn't be any closer together even if they tried. He would continue to see Blaine every day; they wouldn't have to deal with the long distance relationship. Although this wasn't the first time Kurt thought it, the fact that he and Blaine would make it for the long haul crossed his mind.

And when Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend and looked into those star-filled eyes, Kurt knew.

_I was made for loving him_

_The fashion of his love_

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it!

In case you didn't pick up on it, the title is named after Lady Gaga's song _The Fashion of his Love_.

I cannot tell you how happy I am that I got to share this story with you and that you guys actually liked it. Please leave one last review not only for this chapter but for what you thought of the whole fic, I would really appreciate it.

I love every single one of you. Thank you so much :)


End file.
